In Tom Quincy's Mind
by ObsessedwitIS
Summary: Tommy Quincy can be a mysterious person. You never know what he can be thinking. We just know that he defiantly has to be thinking about Jude. Does he always think about her in the most professional ways? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

So here is yet another fic by me. Lol. This idea just came to my head and for some reason I'm kinda excited about writing this fic. It doesn't have a plot…come to think of it...none of my stories do. Lol. I just always have a lot of ideas for them…the plot usually comes later. If I keep making up fics I will never have time to update all of them. Anyways, about this fic…it is written in Tommy's POV. It's got a Mature rating…I'm not sure if there is going to be smut I just have the rating as a safety thing. Anyways…here is my fourth fic…In Tom Quincy's Mind……..

To most people I'm a playboy who doesn't know how to keep it in his pants. To other people I'm just some sexy 90s boybander who still doesn't know how to keep it in his pants. To my best friend I am and will always be a player. To my ex wife I am a walking STD…but the only thing I care about is what I am to Jude Harrison.

On a good day I am probably Tom Quincy, best producer on earth to her. But on the days where I keep her in the studio until the song is perfect I am probably just a perfectionist. I know when she found out I hooked up with her sister she probably thought I was the dirtiest, two timing, HIV positive, scumbag, too much gel wearing jerk she ever met. And I would have to say I would agree with her.

Granted me and her have a great relationship…friendship…we still have a lot of sexual tension. Not that I have slept with her…yet, it's just the fact that we want each other so bad we get pissed off at each other for the simplest things. Now take my past for example. I am used to a different girl every night. I am used to having any girl I want at any time.

But with Jude it's different. There are many reasons why people say I can't have her, but none of them mean anything to me. Sure she is six years younger than me, my client and my ex girlfriend's sister but that doesn't mean anything does it? No, didn't think so. The only real problem I see is the fact that she is my client. I know D would flip if me and her ever hooked up…and I might loose my job.

I have made a lot of mistakes in my life…not going to lie about that. The biggest one was probably dating her sister. I know I almost destroyed every chance I had of getting with Jude. But now we act like it didn't even happen which is fine for me. I was only sexually attracted to Saidie. I know that sounds wrong but it's the sad truth. This is going to sound if more wrong and a tad bit mean, but after we actually had sex I didn't even want to be with her.

That's a typical Tom Quincy sentence right there. Kwest is so used to me saying stuff like that he can actually finish the sentence for me. But I know that if Jude and I ever have sex I won't want to get rid of her. Partly because it has taken so long for me to actually have sex with her, partly because I can't just fuck her and run because she is a virgin and partly because I borderline love her. I did say borderline right? I can't love her.

If I did I wouldn't want to jump in bed with every pretty blonde I see…or every model I see. Even though I was wrongfully accused of sleeping with that model and cheating on Saidie, I was actually considering sleeping with her. But the thought of how pissed Jude would be kept coming to my head. She pushed me in the hot tub anyway so I might as well slept with her. But I'm glad I didn't.

Back to Jude…our relationship is different from most. I keep calling it a relationship because I don't know what else to call it. We are defiantly more than friends but we aren't exactly dating each other. If we were trust me I wouldn't be sitting here trying to analyze the definition of us. I would have her on this soundboard in some kinky position, giving her multiple orgasms.

Leave it to me to think about sex during work. But you try working with a sexy underage girl and see how much you can focus. I have got to talk to Darius about putting showers in the bathrooms here. I'm serious. Have you ever seen that girl sing? When she hits her high notes and her mouth is wide open I….nevermind. Not going to go into details but you catch the drift.

Then she does that sexy brushing the hair behind her ear trick that drives me insane. And sometimes the way she says my name makes me want to….nevermind. Not going to go into that either. Okay I know that from the way I am talking you would think I am sprung and obsessed. I am anything but. I just happen to think about this girl 24/7. And I am almost 100 percent sure she thinks about me just as much. She might not go into detail as much as I do but I know she fantasizes about me. She has to.

I'm sure she doesn't do it while at work but she has to sometimes. She is a hormonal teenage girl and I am a 24 year old guy who has had more sexual experience then everybody in G Major put together. I'm not sure if that's something to brag about but I just needed something to compare it too. Let Portia tell it, I have slept with all of Canada. Which might not be that far from the truth but she still shouldn't think that.

Okay so I have had a lot of sex partners…most of them one night stands, but I am still capable of having a serious relationship. When Jude and I hook up, and yes I did say _when_, I am going to try and be as faithful as I can be. Oh who am I kidding. When me and Jude hook up I won't have to worry about being faithful. I'm going to have her in my bedroom for at least the first 48 hours. I know she is still a virgin, which is why I'm going to be a perfect gentleman and give her hours and hours of practice.

Cocky? Of course I'm cocky, but you see how modest you when you have girls of all ages wearing short skirts throwing themselves at you everyday. You will be just as cocky as me. But when Jude calls me out I always say 'I'm not cocky, I'm just confident.' I usually get an eye roll in return but oh well. She looks so sexy when she does that trick. Hmmm I wonder how many other tricks she has.

See…I think there is something seriously wrong with me. I can't say one word without thinking about sex. But lately I have been doing good. I haven't had sex in…a week and a half. That is like a year for me. That'll probably change tonight. Kwest's sister is in town and she still has a thing for me. I just hope I don't come in tomorrow smiling too much, Jude will get suspicious.

I know it sounds like she has me in check but I just care about what she thinks. Whenever she is mad at me I get mad also, but only because she is mad. You try having the girl you lover…I mean care about a lot, be mad at you. It sucks. And she gets mad at me a lot. I just hope she gets mad at me a lot when we finally get together because I know the perfect way to make her 'unmad'. Yeah the sex with me and her is going to be great. After the first couple days their will probably be no more happy sex…just angry and make up sex…which is perfectly fine with me. I have no problem with that.

Big Eyes is late today, as usually. She is only five minutes late so far but I know she won't be in here until another fifteen minutes. I should really start going to her house in the mornings like I used to a couple years ago. Only back then I didn't have all these feelings for her. Who knows what I'll do if I go up to her bed and see her sleeping in nothing but some really short shorts and a thin tank top. I mean I know what I'll do but…you get the point.

I don't think Ms. Harrison would be too happy to hear the squeaky noises coming from her youngest daughter's bedroom so early in the morning. But hey, I guarantee she will go to work happier than usual. She might stumble a little but she will still be happy.

Now I know what most people think…well Kwest that is…he thinks that if I really want to get with Jude then I should stop having sex with every sexy girl that walks by. And he is right…no doubt about that. But Jude...she knows how to tease me. Her and Saidie both. And that scares me because I already told you about what happened with the whole Saidie situation.

If I was to give up sex until Jude and I hook up I will be a born-again virgin. I would probably be best friends with my hand and lubricant also. Sad, but true. One of these nights I am praying that Jude just gives in to temptation and lets me do ungodly things to her on this soundboard. I know I work on it (no pun intended) but that has been a reoccurring fantasy lately. Soundboard sex.

Alright I know that I am a kinky person but hey…gotta have a little fun. And my little Rockstar is officially ten minutes later. I give her ten more minuets and she will be running in here out of breath. Not a bad sight. I can't imagine how she will be when we have sex. All I know is that I'm going to make sure she hits new high notes. She has to be a screamer…I mean she sings for crying out loud.

Note to self: make sure Jude doesn't loose virginity in her room. We might wake up half the neighborhood. Hmm we could always have our first time in the Hummer. It has a big backseat. Defiantly going to keep that idea in mind. Or maybe the viper…no not enough space…unless Jude wants to be on top which is absolutely okay with me.

Okay so not only am I kinky, I am perverted. I know that doesn't surprise you _that_ much. What'd you expect when you loose your virginity at the age of 12? Yes, I know, a young age but I guess I was cute at age 12 also because the girl I lost it too was 17. Granted I didn't look my age, she was still almost an adult. Maybe that's why I am such a sex addict. There I admitted it. I. Am. An. Sex. Addict.

Although if Portia keeps getting into Jude's head then I am never going to have sex with her. For some reason Portia keeps telling Saidie and Jude that I am a walking STD. I always have a glove. Kwest was the one that taught me my favorite saying 'No Glove No Love.' I _always_ have a condom in my pocket. You never know what might happen or who you might meet.

The day I saw Jude with blonde hair I wanted to pull it out (the condom, that is) and do her on the kitchen counter. Of course I was dating Saidie at the time and her mom was in the room. I still had the impulse to do it. But for once in my life I held back. Hmmm Jude should be running through the door in 3…2….1.

There's my sexy underage blonde. And she is caring two espressos. No wonder why I love her so much. Smiling and out of breath…defiantly a good look for you, girl. Hmm and I am loving that short skirt…really loving it. It just so happens that in my fantasy of soundboard sex, she is wearing a short skirt…just like that. And I see she is wearing that tight shirt that I love; the one that shoes her navel and newly pierced sexy belly button ring.

She's only been here for 20 seconds and I am already starting to think bad thoughts. Time to give her one of my cute smiles and start another day of flirting mixed with touching mixed with sexual tension. I love my job…..

So there is chapter one. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, girl." I greet her, smiling. "Hey, Quincy." She says as she hands me the espresso. I absent-mindedly take the cup from her. I was too busy concentrating on her chest rising up and down to look at where I was placing it, which explains why it slipped and fell onto the floor. I jump up and immediately try to find some napkins while Jude just stands there with her hands on her curvy developed hips.

She shakes her head and hands me some napkins, not even offering to help. "Thank you." I mumble. I would have loved to see her bend over and clean it up but oh well. After I get the mess cleaned up I stand up and see Jude sitting in Kwest's chair with her legs crossed, eating one of the big chocolate chip muffins she loves.

Does she really have to sit that way? I mean seriously. I know she isn't even trying to be a tease but her legs are so tanned now since it's summertime and I can tell they are freshly shaved. And the way they are crossed…god I really need help. But she is has been looking a lot more developed lately. Or maybe she has been developed for a while and I just failed to notice. I doubt it…I make sure I study her every angle at least twice a day.

I'm the one who all suggests stretching. That way I can see her stomach when she raises her arms up. Okay now I know I sound like a complete perv but hey, I'm a guy. A guy with a very high sex drive. I really need to start thinking of some ways to make Jude bend over today. I mean today would be the most perfect day since she has a skirt on.

"Quincy, what are you thinking about so hard?" She asks me. For some reason, the way she just said my name made me a little excited. I don't know why but it did. Maybe it's because she came in here in a short skirt showing her belly button ring and breathing heavily. Oh, right. That was a non rhetorical question. I should answer.

"Nothing." I reply. "Took you a minute to come up with that." She says. She is so lucky she gets that sexy little smirk on her face whenever she is being a smartass. Now back to thinking of ways for her to bend over…oh I got it! I can make her stand on her head. Naw, she won't fall for that. She might be a blonde but she's not stupid. I guess I'll just have to fantasize about it. Nothing new.

"So are we going to get to work or are you just going to sit there and eat?" I asked, smirking. "I figured I would just sit here and eat and daydream about you, Quincy." She replies using the same smart eleck tone I just used. "Well as long as your daydreaming is X rated and I get details then that's fine by me." I say in a flirtatious tone. And now she's blushing. That has to mean she daydream's about me in a sexual way. It has been five seconds since I made that comment and she hasn't tried to deny it. Yes! I knew she fantasized about me. I wonder how detailed she gets. Probably not as detailed as I get…and yes I can get very detailed. Don't get me started on what I would do to her in a Jacuzzi. Her temperature would defiantly rise and it wouldn't be from the steam or the hot water.

I wonder what type of bikini she owns. Probably black, but hopefully skin tight. I'm guessing she is probably a B cup. Yeah defiantly a B cup. That's fine with me. I don't care if you got a little just as long as you got em. Typical guy statement, I know, but it's the truth. I know I have a thing for models…with their perfect bodies and toned legs and…whew…okay let's not get off on that subject. What was I talking about again?

Oh, right…Jude and her bikini. I should really invite her over to swim sometime soon. Before her school starts again. Maybe then I will get to live out my pool sex fantasy. Even though I have had sex in pools countless of times, my fantasy with Jude is way better than the any of the times I have actually had sex in a pool.

"What?" Jude asks me. I snap out of my thoughts and give her a weird look. "What?" I ask her. "You said something about pool…and I think you mumbled sex or something." She says. I really do need to start being more careful about what I think about when I'm around her. Or I at least need to stop saying what I'm thinking. Time to cover up.

"Oh I was just thinking about how you haven't been swimming at my house all summer." I cleverly say. She gives me a questioningly look. "That's because you have never invited me." She responds. That is true. I don't know why I haven't but now I am.

"Well, take this as your invitation." I say. "Anytime?" She asks. Anytime, any place, any position…for you girl I will do anything and everything. I can honestly say I will die to satisfy her sexual appetite and yearnings. And I know she has to have yearnings. I know virgins have to have yearnings. Why is she looking at me?

"What?" I ask. "I asked you if I could come over anytime." She says. "Yeah…any time." I say. Night time would be better, though. I can defiantly set a good mood at night. Since she is a virgin I will make sure it's romantic. Besides, swimming is more fun at night…especially without any clothes on. Hmm maybe I won't need to ask her about her bikini after all.

"Quincy!" She yells as she hits me on the arm. "Ow, what?" I say, holding my arm. "Why is it that everytime I try to talk to you, you zone out?" She asks. "It's early. I'm tired." I lie. "No, I think it is something else. You get these looks on your face." She says.

"I do?" I ask, trying to sound innocent. "Yeah, like you are thinking about something bad. Something that pleases you but still something bad" Jude says. Well I'm not exactly thinking about church. If I was to think these thoughts in church it would burn down. Actually I'm surprised God hasn't stroked me with lightning yet…all the sins I have done.

"See there you go again." Jude says. "What?" I ask. It's sad. I really don't listen to her when she speaks. I'm either lost in my own thoughts or I'm daydreaming about her lips and the way they move when she talks. Kinda like now. Damn I'm doing it again.

"I was just thinking about…church." I say. That's technically not a lie. "Church? Are you serious, Quincy?" She asks, shocked. "Yeah, I don't know why I was thinking about it either. I just was." I say. "Please don't tell me you were thinking about having sex with someone in church." She says.

I chuckle. I have really never thought of that. No…get that idea out of my head. I'm already going to hell. If I have sex I know God will defiantly take me life right after my orgasm. I have always said sex was like heaven but I didn't mean literally. Even though sex is much better when I don't have to do all the work, it is still like heaven.

It's been such a long time since _I _actually got laid. Lately I have been doing all the work. Sure the girls are good when it comes to foreplay but when it is time to get down to business I'm usually the one doing all the work. Which is fine since I get to brag about how I had them moaning and screaming, but every once and a while I like to get served. I have no problem about telling the guys how the girl had _me_ moaning.

Hmm I wonder if Jude would want to be on top. She probably should. It's easier for a virgin to loose their virginity if they are on top. Trust me, I know. Okay that sounds so wrong but I think I have popped at least 30 girls' cherries. But in my defense…they said they wanted me to be their first. They think it's so cool to loose their virginity to Tommy Q.

Of course with Jude I'll be a lot more gently and nicer to her. With the other girls I was gentle for about five minutes then I got serious. But Jude…I'll make sure her whole first time is gentle, but for our second round…she better look out. I was joking about us not leaving the bedroom for 48 hours. She's going to loose her virginity and be a pro at sex all within a couple of hours.

See the good thing about Jude is, since she is a virgin there are a LOT of things I can show her. I hope she gets a lot of sleep the day before we hook up because I know she isn't going to have that much rest at my house. I wonder if she is into kinky things. Virgins have imaginations too.

"Excuse me?" She asks me. I look up at her with another dumb look. "Now what?" I ask. "You said I wonder if she is into kinky things. Who is the she you are referring to?" She asks. Damn, I really need to stop saying what I am thinking. Now she knows what topic I am thinking about. I go from church to kinky things…only I could do that.

"I did not." I try to cover. "Yeah, you did." She argues. "I don't know what you're talking about, girl." I lie. She gives me a weird look. "Are you feeling okay today, Quincy?" She asks. No different from any other days. Of course I am feeling a little frisky but that's because it has been a long week and a half since I've actually gotten sum. Which reminds me, when is Kwest's sister getting here? I should probably tell him she won't be coming home tonight.

Of course if Jude says she wants to go swimming at my house tonight then I will defiantly cancel my plans with Tracy…or is her name Trish. I can't remember. It's not that important anyway. I know I'm going to be doing all the work tonight so I don't need to know her name. Of course if she decides to take control then I might be in some trouble. Never moan the wrong girl's name during sex. Not only does it mess up the mood but it leaves you high and dry when the girl gets pissed off. I've done that one too many times. You know I just sweet talked her into coming back into the bedroom and finishing what we started, but it still messes up the mood.

"So about going swimming..." Jude says. This gets my attention. "Yeah, what about it, girl?" I ask. "It's like 102 out and it probably won't cool off until later tonight. Want me to come over around 10?" She asks. Hmm ten is kinda early…but at least it is dark. Wait, if she comes over tonight then that messes up my plans with Tiffani…no Terry. You know I really am I'm going to ask Kwest what's his sister's name is.

"Sure." I say. I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to see Jude in her bikini…or even better, naked. "Okay, so we will just leave here together?" She asks. Together. I like that word. There are a lot of things we can do together…and I mean a lot. "Can I get an answer?" She asks me. "Um, actually I need to clean up a little. You can leave early and meet me at my house at 10:30." I say. That way I will have time to set the mood _and_ it is later.

"Tom Quincy is a slob?" She asks with an amused look on her face. "Not a slob necessarily. I just have a few things lying around that you don't need to see." I respond. That's not exactly a lie. There are quite a few items spread throughout my house that Jude would not like to see. And I have to make sure she doesn't see 'The Panty Drawer.' What's the Panty Drawer you ask? The panty drawer is just a drawer where I keep almost all the girls I've slept with's panties. I know the fact that such a drawer exists in my house doesn't surprise me.

Another thing Jude doesn't need to see is the kinky items I have lying around. There is probably at least one kinky item in every room. My room is just a kinky heaven. Although I am smart enough to keep all that stuff in a drawer…right next to the panty drawer. There are probably at least two pairs of handcuffs scattered in the house and I know there is one outside by the pool, which I need to get before Jude sees and starts asking questions.

Now if she happens to run across the lubricant I have then I can always say it's belongs to Kwest…or I could say I have it just in case the girls in my life want the sex to be really amazing. Again, that is not a lie. Every kinky thing I own is for the ladies' pleasure. The pleasure I get from them is hearing them moan my name for hours and hours.

"Do I even want to know what things I shouldn't see?" She asks me. "Not really." I say using one of my famous smiles. She shakes her head and smiles. I love it when she smiles like that. It gives her this cute little innocent look. I'm sitting her talking about how I love the innocent look she gets and yet just a few minutes ago I was planning on how I should take her innocence. Even _I _don't understand me sometimes.

"So are you ready to work now?" She asks. "Depends…are you ready to sing?" I smirk. She rolls her eyes. "You are a smartass today." She says. I give her an innocent smile, saying I don't know what she's talking about. She smiles at me and I know she has to be thinking about the cute face I am giving here right now. There! She just bit her bottom lip. She is thinking about something sexual whenever she bites her bottom lip.

Maybe tonight I will get sum after all. It is a shame though. I had kinda been anticipating on having sex with Tammy again. Is that her name? I hope it is. At least I know it starts with a T. Anyways, all I know is that she is a good lay and Jude has to be important for me to pass up this opportunity. Then again, she _is_ in town for a couple days. But if me and Jude have sex tonight then I can defiantly cross her off my 'To Do' list for good.

"Tommy!" Jude says loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh? Sorry." I say. She sighs. "I asked you, yet again, are you ready to work now?" She says. "Yeah, I'm ready girl." I say. There I go again. Just by saying a few words can make me think about sex. I am ready…I am _always _ready. The day Tom Quincy isn't ready is the day Liam tells everyone he isn't really British.

"Tommy whatever Quincy!" Jude screams. I always wanted her to scream my name but I had hoped it would be in a more breathy tone and not to mention, a half moan. Not like now. "What?" I ask. "Can you pay attention to me for the rest of the day, please?" She asks. Of course. All you have to do is pull that skirt up a little bit more, bend over, sit on my lap, and maybe possibly play with my friend and you will have my attention for more than 12 hours.

"Yeah…you have my attention." I say. "For the rest of the day?" She asks. Maybe…I'm just praying she drops her journal or something. "That's what I get paid for, girl." I say. "And here I thought it was just to sit around all day and daydream about me and all your other girlfriends." She responds. "Other girlfriends? Jude you know you are the only girl for me." I say in a tone.

"I'm sure you have used that line on at least half the girls you have slept with." She says. Surprisingly no, I haven't. Most of the time I don't need any lines. I just walk up to the girl and bam. I say hey I'm Tom Quincy, or, and this happens most of the time, I just walk up to a girl and she jumps on me and tells me how much she loves me and all of this crap. So we forget introducing ourselves to each other. I just introduce her to my bedroom or the nearest hotel room.

"No, I save all of my lines for you." I say. God I love the look she gets when she blushes. She always turns her head away and tries to hide her smile and the fact that she is blushing. She tosses the headphones towards me and smiles.

"Get to work, Quincy." She says. Oh how I wish she meant for me to get to work on her. I would have jumped on her so fast. But hey, a guy can dream. And dreams do come true…and most of my fantasies.

Okay so it's three hours later. I have successfully stopped thinking about Jude for a whole three hours. I didn't even think about Portia in her short dress when she walked in earlier. Of course those feelings have passed, but she still looks sexy to me. Even though she pisses me off beyond believe about the whole disease thing. If she thinks I have something she shouldn't be all up on Tommy junior every chance she gets. That's one of the reasons why we got divorced…she messed with my mind too much.

I look over to Jude and see she is sitting in Kwest's chair twirling around. Yeah Kwest hasn't really been my right hand man lately. He's trying to be a great producer like me. Good luck. It's not something you are born with every night. I'm not saying I'm the greatest producer ever and Kwest will never catch up, I'm just saying it's going to take practice. And practice makes perfect. Hmm I'm going to use that on Jude whenever we get together and she gets tired of having sex eight times a day.

Knowing her she will probably get mad and ask me if that's my way of saying she wasn't good enough. Then we will probably get into this big argument, which will end in angry sex. I'm loving our relationship already, even though it hasn't even started yet. I'm just about to say something when Kwest walks in. I nod my head at him. He smiles.

"Hey man. Someone's here to see you." Kwest says. "Who?" I ask. Kwest smiles widely. "Tameka." Kwest replies. Oh! That's her name! Tameka. How could I forget that? When I was younger and me and her first starting foolin around I used to tease her and call her Tameke the freek. Good ole Tameka. She really did know what she was doing. That was the girl I used to brag to the guys about. Because honestly, _she_ gave _me_ a work out. Not only did she love to be on top but she knew how to make it last. Jude better be happy I love her…like her. I am passing up an all around kinky girl to go swimming with Jude. Sometimes I don't even understand myself.

"She's here already? Send her in." Tommy says. "She's stuck talking to D so you know she will be in there for a while." Kwest says. "Okay, well we are just going to record…that is if we have a song." I say, looking at Jude as I finish the sentence. She smiles and holds up her journal and shows me the song. I don't even attempt to read it because I know I won't be able to.

"Go ahead in go in there, girl." I say. She nods and walks into the recording booth. "So do you have a long night planned for my sister?" Kwest asks. "I did, but Jude is going to come over and go swimming with me." I say. "You're passing up a date with my sister to go swimming?" He asks. "No I'm passing up a date with your sister to see Jude in a bikini." I say. He laughs and shakes his head.

"You are never going to give up are you?" He asks. No. Part of me likes the challenge and another part of me…my lower anatomy…loves the way she looks sexy in everything she puts on. "Never." I say with a smile. Kwest smiles and shakes his head and walks out of the room.

I turn back around in the chair and look at Jude through the glass that separated us. "You ready girl?" I ask. She nods her head and puts on her headphones. I nod my head and hold up three fingers, counting down to when she was supposed to sing.

An hour late I stop recording and tell Jude to rethink some of the lyrics. "So you wait until I sing the song fifty times to tell me I should rethink my whole bridge?" She asks in a half way mad tone. "Sorry." I say. I hear a knock at the door and turn around and see Tameke the freek.

I thought Jude's skirt was short. It was nothing compared to what Tameka had on. The hem barely came to her upper thighs. She was wearing a strapless shirt that really showed her chest, if you catch my drift. This was going to be hard. (No pun intended) She gives me a sexy smile and walks over to me, switching her hips. I know I am looking at her up and down as she walks over and stands in front of me. I look up at her face, trying my hardest not to look down.

"Tommy Q." She says with a smile. I smile back and can't help but look at her up and down again. Her curves were even more perfect than what I remembered. And her chest had defiantly grown…a lot. This is making it even harder. (again, no pun intended) She smiles when she sees me checking out her body.

"Hey, Tameka." I say after swallowing hard. "Working hard as usual?" She asks. "You know I always work hard." I say. I'm a flirt even when I don't try to be. "That you do." She says with a smile, obviously thinking bad thoughts of us in bed together. She changes her standing position, moving her hips a little. I swallow hard again and close my eyes for a couple seconds.

"So do we have plans for tonight?" She asks. "Well…see…the thing is…I have somebody coming over." I say. Smooth, Tommy, real smooth. She gets a disappointed look on her face. "Not like that. It's a client. We are going to work on music." I say. That's not technically a lie. I'm sure once Jude gets to my house we will be making music all night. In fact I will probably have a headache from all the screaming she is going to be doing.

"Oh, I see. Well I am in town tomorrow also." She says. I smile. Thank you God. If Jude turns me down tonight then I can still get sum tomorrow. Actually if Jude and I don't get anywhere tonight then I'm sure I can call her as soon as Jude leaves. She never has had a problem with booty calls. I know this for a fact.

"Great. I'll defiantly call you tomorrow. We can…work out some sort of arrangement." I say. She smiles widely and nods. "Do you still have my number?" She asks. "No, I got a new phone so I had to get everyone's number again." I say. "Oh well it is 555 9567." She says. I smile and take my phone out and put her number in. Just as she is about to leave I 'accidentally' drop it on the floor a few feet away from me.

She turns around and looks at me, then my phone. "Did you drop that on purpose?" She asks. "No, but will you pick it up for me?" I ask, giving her a cute face. She smiles at me as she walks over to my phone. She bends over slowly and picks it up. I turn my head slightly, trying to get a better view. I feel my heartbeat quickening as I look at the view. I reach for something to grab onto on the sound board, but only find a pen. I nearly jump out of my chair when I see she has no panties on. Tameke the Freek earns her name, once again. I lick my lips as she slowly begins to stand back up. She knows I was looking.

She turns around and hands my phone, smiling. I smile back. "Thank you." I say to her just as I drop my bed. It lands in between my feet. That time was an accident. Honestly. She smiles at me. "Do you need me to pick that up for you?" She asks in a sexy voice. You keep talking like that and I'm going to need you to do a whole lot more for me. "Yeah." I manage to get out. She smiles as she bends down, putting her hands on my thighs, and picks up the pen.

She hands it to me, still wearing a smile. "Thank you." I say again. She just smiles and walks out of the room, switching her hips. I swallow hard and rub my face. That was the hardest thing I have had to do in a while. I can't believe I turned her down for tonight. I swear if Jude doesn't have sex with me tonight I'm going to either tease her beyond belief or I'm going to do something to drive her crazy. Actually she doesn't even have to have sex with me. I'll be more than happy with a kiss and a little foreplay. And who knows where the foreplay will lead to.

I turn around and see Jude standing in the door way to the recording booth with a smirk on her face. "You're going to hell." She says as she steps forward and sits down in Kwest's chair. Duh, Harrison. I could have told you that. "Why do you say that?" I ask, pretending I don't know the answer.

"You know why. And she isn't the smartest girl in the world anyways if she is going to bend down like that in front of you with that short skirt on." Jude says. "Oh she's smart. She just loves to be a tease…like someone else I know." I say, ending the sentence with a smile. Jude acts surprised and puts her hand to her chest. I really she hadn't done that. Now I am concentrating on her breasts. I mean the fact that I was just tease didn't help matters either. I was already hot and now she wants to go and put her hand so close to that area.

"Quincy, I'm up here." Jude says. I look up at Jude's face. "I know." I say. "You know, but you just choose to look at my chest?" She says with a smiling creeping on her face. "Well do you really think I am interested in what you have to say?" I ask in a smart eleck tone. Her jaw drops and she hits me in the arm. I laugh and hold my arm.

"I was just joking." I say. "Pervert." She responds. "No I'm just a guy with needs…and wants." I say. "And what do you want right now?" She asks in a flirty tone. To do you right here and right now. I don't care where. We could have sex on this chair right now for all I care. You asked what I want and that is it. Actually it's more of a need…a sexual need.

Actually I would be happy with just a little kiss. Notice I didn't say where I wanted to be kissed…I just said I wanted a kiss. "Quincy stop thinking what you are thinking." She says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What are you talking about?" I ask innocently.

"Don't try and act innocent. Your mind went to the gutter the minute I asked that question. And they way you are looking at me right now tells me exactly what you are thinking." She says. "Really? Well in that case, since you already know what I am thinking…which would you prefer…the soundtable, the chair or the floor?" I ask, smirking.

"I would prefer to get the song done." She says. "Okay, fine. We can have a warm up session. I make you hit a lot of high notes, and then you can do the song." I say. She giggles and puts her hand over her face, putting her head down. I smile at her, anticipating her answer…even though it was already painfully obvious what it was.

"Let's just record, Quincy." She says as she calms down. I watch her closely as she stands up and walks back into the studio. She also switched her hips. What is wrong with these girls? What have I done to be teased so badly? Do they not know what they are doing to me? No, they know…that's why they do it. Maybe this is God's way of punishing me for being such a playboy. But does he really think this is going to help? Having girls tease me and wear short skirts? No…it just makes me want to have sex a whole lot more. Tonight, I don't care who it's with…I am going to get sum from someone. Hopefully Jude.

It's been eight hours since Jude and Tameka have teased me. Since then I have gone to the bathroom four times and contemplated on putting cold water down my pants. The song is done, which means Jude is going to come over to my house in a matter of 30 minutes. I hope that's enough time to clean up and set a mood. She puts her journal in her bookbag and puts it on her shoulder. She turns to me.

"So I guess I'll see you in about a half hour?" She asks as she walks towards me a little. I can't help but look at her once again. For some reason, each time I looked at her, her skirt seemed to get shorter and shorter, showing more and more of her legs and thighs. I put my hands up to my eyes and rub them. Maybe I should take a cold shower before she comes over, since I am already a little frisky.

"Yeah, girl. See you in a half hour." I say. "Okay." She replies before she walks out of the studio. I sigh as I stand up and begin to put all the equipment away. When I get to my house I open the door and sigh when I look at all the things that were out of order. It wasn't necessarily messy; it just had a lot of stuff that virgin eyes shouldn't see. I had a stain red scarf over almost every lamp shade. I wonder if I should leave those on…nah, Jude would probably think I was planning on having sex with her. Even though that is the truth, I don't need her thinking it.

I walk into the front room and see the black pair of handcuffs I own, along with massage oil and an empty condom wrapper. I smile as I remember the events that took place in this room last week. I guess I'll put these away but I know I'm going to leave the pair by the pool and Jacuzzi out. You never know…Jude might want her first time to be kinky.

After twenty minutes of picking up my kinky items, I walk around the whole house making sure there wasn't anything left out that I didn't want Jude to see. Jude finding the empty condom wrappers is okay because I know she knows I'm far from solvate. But if she was to find the toys…I would have a lot of explaining to do and I know it would defiantly ruin my chances of getting her into bed tonight. Okay now it's time to find my candles. Where did I last have them? Oh, right…in my room.

As I walk into my room I see that my bed is unmade. Should I change my sheets? I haven't washed them since last week. Hmm…yeah I probably should. Great that's going to take more time. Time that I don't have. Wait, I forgot I am hosting for Jude Harrison. She is never on time. I spend five minutes taking the sheets off my bed and putting them on, ten minutes trying to find the candles and placing them everywhere, another ten minutes lighting all of them, five minutes placing some around the Jacuzzi and pool area, then two minutes changing clothes.

By the time I had my clothes on…well my jeans on, at least, I hear the doorbell. I smile as I look at my clock. It was 10:50. I knew she would be late. I walk downstairs and answer the door, revealing a smiling Jude. I say a silent thank you prayer as I see she still has on the short skirt. I smile at her and move out of the doorway and let her inside.

She smiles and looks around, seeing the candles. I look around also, triple-checking to make sure I didn't leave anything out. "Looks nice, Quincy." She says. "Thank you." I reply. I look at the articles of clothing she has in her hand and smile. I knew she owned a black bikini. She turns to me and follows the direction of my eyes.

"Why are you smiling at my bikini?" She asks. Because I can't wait to see you in it. "No reason. You can change upstairs if you want." I say. "Show me the way?" She asks. I smile at her and nod my head forward, telling her to go ahead of me. She smiles and begins to walk down the hallway. When we get to the stairs I nod my head forward again, telling her to go up them.

I make sure she begins to go up them before I do. I smile as my eyes stay on the view before me. She was wearing panties, but at least they were thongs. She stops mid stair and looks down at me. Unfortunately I have a slow reaction so she sees me looking at her ass.

"No wonder why you wanted me to go first." She says. I just give her an innocent smile. "Pervert." She says under her breath as she turns around and begins to walk up the stairs again. Yes I am a pervert…I openly admit that and the things that might take place tonight will put my perverted mind at work for a long time……….

There is the second chapter to this fic. I'm glad you guys like it so far. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

So remember when I said Jude can be a tease? Well she just proved my point a couple of minutes ago. I told her to go into my room and use my bathroom so she could change into her bikini. I failed to mention that I was going to be changing in my room out in the open, but some how she knew I was anyways. Every time she took off an article of her clothing she would open the bathroom door and throw out, making sure I seen it.

Just imagine how excited I was when she threw her thongs out. And yes I did add them to my panty drawer. Even though I haven't slept with her…yet, I still want a pair of hers in there. She won't notice. I swear she gets more and more sexual each day she comes closer to 18. I think there is…38 days left? Yeah I think that's about right. She can be shy when she wants to be but lately she has just been nothing but a tease.

She'll regret that one of these days when we get into our relationship. A man can only take so much teasing before he comes to his breaking point. And when I reach my breaking point she better look out. There's a good chance she probably won't be able to walk the next morning…if we aren't still going by the next morning. Yes, I, Tom Quincy can last all night. Come on I know that doesn't surprise you. When you have the sex drive I have you can never get tired of having sex.

So now here I am getting drinks for Jude and I. somehow she talked me into letting her have wine. At first I said no, of course. Judging by her past I say I hope she never gets depressed because she will defiantly become an alcoholic. I didn't say that to her because I felt like keeping my right arm. Anyways, I caved in when she batted those pretty big blue eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. You would too if you had been there. A guy can't resist that face.

And technically speaking wine isn't necessarily alcohol. You can't really get drunk off of it unless you have the whole bottle. Yeah, that's my excuse and I'm keeping it. Tonight is going to go smoothly, even though she was already started the teasing. She's in the Jacuzzi waiting for me right now and I'm getting drinks. Typical night for when I'm about to get sum.

Shit! I forgot to put away those damn handcuffs away. God if you like me at all, which I know you probably don't considering my history, you will distract Jude from seeing them. Please God that's all I want. I really don't feel like getting into the discussion of why I have them. Although I could probably just flirt my way out of it. I wonder how many drinks it takes for her to start acting on the sexual impulses she gets whenever she is around me. And I know she has to get them.

Maybe this whole letting her drink thing wasn't such a bad idea. Of course I would never seduce her when she is drunk. Even I have enough respect for her not to do that. No girl should loose their virginity while drunk. So as tempted as I will be, I won't do it.

When I make finally go outside to the Jacuzzi I see Jude relaxing with her eyes closed. I smile as I step in and take a seat next to her. She opens her eyes and smiles when she sees the drinks in my hand. I smile back and hand her the glass and get comfortable next to her and watch intently as she takes a sip of the red wine. She looks so mature right now…and sexy.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are an adult, Harrison." I say with a smirk. She turns to me and smiles. "Well I will be in a little over a month." She says. If I didn't know any better, I would say she is hinting around to something. "Thirty-eight days." I reply with a smile. She looks at me then smiles widely.

"Keeping track, Quincy?" She asks. Of course. That's thirty-eight days until I can finally have sex with you and not be charged with statutory rape. "You could say that." I reply before taking a sip of my drink. She takes another sip of her wine and smiles. "This is so relaxing." She says as she tilts her head back.

I'm about to say something when something silver catches my eye. There are those damn handcuffs. I look at Jude, who now has her eyes closed, and move to the other side of her. She opens her eyes as she feels me move in the water and gives me a weird look.

"Thinking of trying something?" She asks with a smirk. "I would never." I say with an innocent face. She rolls her eyes and smiles. I smile back and scoot closer to her, putting my arm behind her on the edge of the Jacuzzi. Not only was I trying to get closer to her but I was also trying to get a hold of those handcuffs before she saw them.

As I am stretching my arm out towards them Jude jerks her head towards me. "Quincy what are you doing?" She asks. "Nothing…just…stretching and relaxing." I say. She gives me a weird look. I smile innocently at her as I put my arm on the edge of the Jacuzzi. She looks at where my arm is then looks at me and smiles. I smile back as she closes her eyes and goes back to relaxing.

I begin to stretch my arm a little further, getting closer and closer to the handcuffs. As soon as I get them in my head Jude opens her eyes. Damn, she has fast reflexes or maybe it's just the wine. Normally it takes her a minute to catch on to things but tonight she is being quick. I hope she isn't quick in bed. I like to make it last and the girls never seem to have a problem with it.

Great now she is giving me that sexy curious look of hers. I'm already getting hot from this water and now she has to give me that look. This girl honestly doesn't know what she does to me. Damn I have to quit thinking about her for at least ten seconds that way I can get the handcuffs…then she can tease me all she wants. I think I'm going to have to scoot even closer to her to reach them, but if I do then she is going to get even more curious and I'm running out of excuses….or not.

"So I was thinking, Harrison." I say. "About…" She says. "About you and me." I say. "There's a you and me?" She asks. "Of course there is a you and me. You are Jude and I am Tommy." I say with a smirk. She, in return, rolls her eyes and smiles. Have I ever told you how much I love it when she does that? I'm sure I have a couple million times.

"Is there a point to this, Quincy?" She asks. "Yes. As friends I think we should start hugging more." I say. You should see the look she gives me. It is priceless and hard to explain. "What?" She asks. "Me and you should start hugging more." I repeat. "Okay…" She says. I smile and pull her into a hug, wrapping one arm around her and stretching the other arm out towards the handcuffs. I wrap my other arm tighter around her as I grab the handcuffs. When we break away I quickly put them in the pocket of my trunks.

I look up at her and see that she is smiling. Wow only a hug makes her smile that wide? I wonder how big her smile would be if I slipped my hand under this water and under her bikini bottom. No that's wrong…but I still wonder… Nevermind. I think this Jacuzzi has experienced enough nudity and sexual activity. Hmm but the pool hasn't…

"Quincy what are you thinking?" Jude asks me all of sudden. I'm contemplating on which exotic/kinky wet place you should loose your virginity in. "Nothing, just enjoying your company." I answer in a flirty voice. She smiles and blushes a little. It's amazing. I say the little things and I get her to blush. I love it.

"Can I get a refill?" She asks me. Hmm if I give her a refill then she will be one glass closer to being drunk. And I already stated that it is wrong for a girl to loose their virginity drunk. Well not necessarily wrong but Jude shouldn't loose it like that. Even I want her first time to be special. Of course if I make it mind blowing the first time I am going to have a hard time making it better and better. But I am defiantly up for the challenge.

"Uh, are you sure you just don't want water?" I ask her. "Quincy I'm not going to get drunk." She says. I hesitate but grab the glass anyways. When I get into the kitchen I open the refrigerator and grab the bottle of wine and then open the freezer and grab a bag of ice. I know she is going to ask me to get up again so I might as well take the whole thing outside.

I grab a bowl and pour the ice into the bowl, then sit the bottle of wine inside it and walk back outside. When I get to the Jacuzzi I see Jude sitting with her cell phone in her hand, obviously texting someone. I smile and step into the Jacuzzi with both her wine glass in my hand, setting the bowl of ice containing the wine bottle on the ground. She notices my presence and smiles at me, finishing up whatever it was she was typing.

"Here you go." I say as she closes her phone and sits it back on the cement ground. "Thank you." She says with a sexy smile. Yes, I know I think every smile she gives me is sexy but I can't help it. I'm either in love with her lips or her smile…and I don't know if there's a difference. All I know is that whenever I look at her lips I get the urge to…do ungodly things to it.

"Quincy what really goes on in your mind?" She asks me out of nowhere. You really don't wanna know. In my mind I have turned you from an innocent 17 year old singer into a 17 year old singer who gives me head at the studio. Yes I did have a fantasy about Jude giving me head. And it was pretty good, come to think about it. Not as good as the fantasy of her riding me in a G Major closet. Actually all of my G Major sex fantasies that contain her are pretty good.

"See you can't even answer my question because you are off in your own world thinking about something else." She says. I snap out of my thoughts and look at her, smiling. "Girl I don't think you would be able to handle what really goes on in my mind." I say. She smiles at me. "And why is that?" She asks, scooting a little closer to me. Because you would probably get mad and slap me harder than what Saidie did when she found out I slept in the same room with….what's-her-face. Or maybe she would be curious and actually would volunteer to act out one of my fantasies…or all of them. No, I better not get my hopes up.

"Because I have a…photographic memory." I say. More like pornographic but close enough. "You remember images well?" She asks in a curious tone. Hell yes. I remember what you were wearing the second you stepped foot off of that tour bus. I also remember what I _wished_ you were wearing. I also remember how sexy you looked on your sixteenth birthday. Granted I messed up that night badly, I still remember you in that dress. Yes, Kwest was right. I couldn't keep my jaw up. But that's only because the second she stepped foot on that stage I started to get a million different images of the millions of positions I could put her in.

"You could say that. It's very…graphic." I say in a tone, hoping she gets where I'm going with this. Her jaw drops slightly then she smiles. "You really are a pervert." She says. I laugh a little. I knew it wouldn't take her long to figure out. No matter how much she denies it, I think she enjoys thinking about sex just as much as I do. Especially when it's her in a flexible position. I wonder what kind of grade she got has in P.E.

"Were you good in P.E.?" I ask her unexpectantly. Sometimes when I'm thinking things I just come out say what I'm thinking and expect the person who is with me to know what I am talking about. I know I'm not the only person that does that.

"Where did that come from?" She asks me. See. I expect people to know why I ask questions out of the blue. "I don't know. Just thinking about stuff." I answer. "Okay…to answer your question I wasn't the best in P.E., but I passed with an A." She says. Hmmm she is flexible after all. One night I am going to have to test just how flexible she really is. Yes, of course that sounds perverted, but you can get a lot more pleasure from sex if the girl is flexible.

I lost my virginity to a flexible girl, come to think about it. That explains why it was so good. But the night Jude and I have sex I will take it slow. Half way make love to her and half way have sex with her. As long as it's mind-blowing for her I don't care. It will be a night she will defiantly remember…possibly tonight.

"Did you guys do a gymnastic unit?" I ask, still curious about how flexible she is. "Yeah and I was surprisingly good at it. I just didn't like the stretches we had to do before we started doing flips." She replies before taking a sip of the wine. "Why not?" I ask, getting discouraged. "Because she would always make us do some flexible stretch. I could do it, but I just didn't like to." She responds. Well I'm half happy with that response. At least I know that she is flexible, she just doesn't like being in a flexible position. Well she has never been in a flexible _sex _position. She'll find out it will be far more fun and far more pleasurable.

Hmm I should tell her to put her legs on my shoulders. No, nevermind that would probably hurt her. She won't be ready for that until at least our fourth round. She's going to be on top. It's a lot less painful. The fact that I know so much about a girl loosing her virginity is sad, I know, but I'm just trying to make sure her first time will be as pleasurable as possible. I have a strong feeling that she isn't going to be innocent for much longer.

But that means I need to stop having all these one night stands. Hmm maybe I shouldn't call Tameka tonight. I mean I have been doing good for a week. But then again whenever I don't have sex for over a week I get cranky. And I honestly think that my sexual capability decreases, if you catch my drift. Not that my performance is terrible…I could never be terrible, but when I haven't had sex for a week I usually am not able to give the women their usual three or more orgasms. Tameka might be in for a disappointment tonight. Oh well. I would choose having sex with Jude over any one night stand.

"What?" Jude says to me. Great I did it again. "Huh?" I ask innocently. "I vaguely heard the words orgasms and my name." She says. Easy cover up. Wait a second, she doesn't look upset. Hmm I could either cover it up or I can tease her with questions. I like that second option a lot better.

"You plan on giving me an orgasm, Quincy?" She asks me, smirking. I give her a flirtatious smile. "Do you want me to?" I ask her, scooting closer to her. "If you think you are up to the job, Quincy." She says. Okay either she is seriously flirting with me and wants to me give her an orgasm, or she is just messing with my mind and teasing me, as usual. I'm guessing she is just teasing me, but hey, two can play at that.

"Well I _know_ that I am up to the job, so why don't you scoot closer to me." I say. She bites her bottom lip and I can tell she is contemplating on whether or not she should scoot closer to me. Hmm maybe she was serious after all. I guess I could give her a little taste of what is to come…if she wants me to.

"I was just joking, Quincy." She says. She was just messing with me head…surprise, surprise. But that doesn't mean I can't mess with hers also. "Come on Jude. You are just the right age to experience your first orgasm." I say, giving her a sexy smile. "I am?" She asks. The funny thing is, she was serious. I just smile at her. I am happy because that tells me that her and Shay Shay, or any of her other boyfriends, never did anything other than make out.

"I'm surprised you haven't experienced one yet." I say. That's it, Quincy. Make her think you aren't happy that she hasn't yet. And yes, I am going to be the person who gives her her first real big orgasm. It might even be tonight…if I keep my fingers crossed. Okay so now she is giving me one of her curious looks, which of course, is a good sign. Hmm I think that something might actually happen tonight.

"Well my ex boyfriends never really tried anything with me. They probably thought about it, but they had enough respect not to." She says. They better be happy they didn't try anything with her. They would not be alive to tell the tale. Especially if Spiederman would have tried to do something with her. That little punk would probably try to score then brag to his little immature friends about it. Jamie, well…I was surprised that he actually lost it to a gothic girl. Actually I can't believe he lost it at all.

Actually I wouldn't have been that disappointed or angry or jealous if her and Jamie had sex. I know the kid really did love her. Now Shay Shay…I would be pissed, angry, and jealous and annoyed all at the same time. I like Shay Shay…I really do, but the fact that he had his hands on MY Jude made me angry and jealous at the same time. And if he would have had sex with her…let's just say Darius would have to give up his hope of having any great-nephews and nieces.

"Lucky for them." I mumble. She looks at me and smirks. "Protective much?" She asks, still smirking. Hell yes I am protective of the things that belong to me. Yes, Jude does belong to me. I don't care what anyone says. And if anyone tells you different, tell them to come talk to Tom Quincy. I would give them a very physical explanation of what happens if you touch my property or if you ignore the fact that something belongs to me.

"I'm not _that_ protective. I just care about you." I say. That's really not a lie. I do care about her. I'm sure everyone can see that. Kwest…he always has something smart eleck to say but he can see how much I care for her. I just get jealous and start to act stupid and mean whenever I see a guy showing interest in her. Come to think of it, me and Kwest had a little conversation a couple months ago when Jude fired me off her album.

It was right before I went over to Jude's apartment/studio. I pushed him into the studio, pretty hard, into the studio. Before he had a chance to say anything I pushed him into the recording booth and slammed the door shut. I started yelling at him and asking him questions about whether or not he had a thing for Jude. First he smirked, then he got serious when he saw the serious look and glare in my eye. He swore up and down he didn't have a thing for her. I proceeded to tell him that if I ever found out something different that he would be eating breakfast through a straw and that little go-T that he had going on would be permanently removed. I think I also told him to try growing hair somewhere else besides his face. Harsh, I know, but I was upset that day.

"It's good to know that you care." She says to me. I smile at her and scoot closer. "I care about other things to." I say. "I'm sure you do." She says, giving me one of her sexy smiles. "Do you want to know what they are about?" I ask, scooting even closer to her. "Are you going to show me?" She asks. Ah, how I love the way she thinks. You know just recently she has started to flirt more openly with me. Of course it is usually when we are alone.

"Only if you want me to." I say. She just smiles at me before taking another sip of her wine. I scoot closer to her and take the glass from her hand and set it on the ground. She looks at me deep in the eyes as I move in front of her, putting my arms on the edge of the Jacuzzi, blocking her in. she bites her bottom lip as she continues to stare at me deep in the eyes. Should I be the one to make the first move? Of course I should. She won't admit it to me, but I know she is always shy around me. If I don't make the first move then the move won't be made.

If I kiss her God only knows what will happen next. Although she did say she wanted me to give her an orgasm…well more or less. I should just start by kissing, which will lead to making out, of course. I just hope the lower part of my anatomy doesn't get too excited. Because either then we are going to have to have sex or I am going to be calling Tameka the second Jude leaves. Let's just hope and pray it doesn't get to that point. She said she has never experienced an orgasm, well now here I am. I'm going to give it to her.

"Do you want to experience it?" I ask quietly. I move my face closer to hers, only centimeters away. She just nods her head and I notice she has this new look in her eye. She has never had this look in her eye. This is a look of want…actually a glint in her eye. I wonder what look she will get when we actually go the whole way. Right now she is just going to get a taste; a mind blowing taste, but still just a taste. Keep her wanting more.

"Close your eyes." I instruct in a deep, yet quiet voice. She obeys and slowly closes her as. I smile a little and lean in and connect my lips with her. You know she is a really good kisser. She is one of the few girls that can actually make me hot without doing any tongue tricks. And the way she is moving her wet fingers up and down my chest right now is another turn on. I can already feel "junior" getting excited. See this is what I get for making the first move…in a Jacuzzi. I should have known I was going to get too hot and too excited.

Okay time to start letting my hands work their magic. Oh and note to self: I _really_ need to teach Jude how to do tongue tricks. She is a quick learner but she can be better…a lot better. We'll get to that… eventually, right now I have other things in mind. Teaching foreplay tongue movements isn't really a top priority right now. I continue to kiss her, twirling my tongue around hers, as my hand slips under the water and down her body, towards her bikini bottoms.

You know if you look at my sex history you would say I get 'lucky' a lot. But why is it that everytime I am with Jude I am not so lucky? Just as my hand slips inside of her bikini and pull it down to her mid thigh, her cell phone rings. Now common sense would tell you to ignore it…well _I _would ignore it. But Jude? She is a teenage girl who jumps at the sound of her phone…literally. Her eyes shot open and she immediately grabbed her phone, stopping me of what I was about to.

Okay, normally when a girl stops me I get really mad and either tell them to go home or...ignore them until they leave on their own. But as we all know, Jude is different. Even though she just stopped me I'm not going to ignore her or tell her to go home…I'm just going to act all sulky and give her a cute face. Yes, I admit it. I know I can give girls cute faces. But it's just another part of the Quincy charm to pretend like I don't know it.

Anyways, back to Jude…she grabs her phone and answers, saying "Hi, Saidie." Saidie Harrison. Why is she against me having any sort of physical contact with Jude? Oh maybe because I wasn't this hands on with her when we were in a relationship. Well that's not my fault. I was busy. I had to work. Yeah that's my excuse and I'm sticking with it. Because we all know I can _make_ time for Jude. I just didn't want to make time for Saidie.

I look at Jude who gives me an apologetic look, which is useless on me. I reach over and take the phone from her hand and close it. I mean it was only Saidie. She looks at me and smirks. Just as I am about move in I see Saidie appear on the patio. She closes her phone and looks at us and our position. I had forgotten that I still had Jude boxed in against the edge of the Jacuzzi. I also forgot that her bikini bottoms were only on halfway.

I move it back up for her, trying to my hardest to be discrete about it. "Which one of you hung up on me?" Saidie asks as she closes her phone. "I did." I say. Her bitchy tone doesn't scare me. Honestly seeing Jude when she just woke up scares me more than Saidie's famous bitchy tone. I used to date her so I am used to it. Right now I have a right to be bitchy. She just interrupted me and Jude's moment; a moment we might not get again for a long time.

"Why? Was I interrupting something?" She asks giving me one of her 'Saidie pissed off looks.' I already told you Saidie. Your looks and your tone don't scare me. If anything it just makes me detest you a little more than what I already do. She knows she was interrupting something. She _always_ interrupts me and Jude's moments. One of these days I'm going to barge in on her and Kwest having one of their moments and I'm just going to stand there and watch. Their moments are usually X-rated if you catch my drift.

"No, why would you think you were interrupting something, Sades?" Jude asks nervously. I roll my eyes and sigh, moving to the side of her so she can exit the Jacuzzi. Sometimes she can stand up to her sister but other times I don't know what happens. She caves and I hate that. But then again she is the younger sister. But that still shouldn't matter.

"Well let's go already Jude." Saidie says to her. "How did you get in here?" I ask her, just realizing how she just popped up. "You left your door unlocked." She says. I guess in the happiness of having Jude come over and seeing the bikini she had in her hand, I forgot to lock the door. That's what I get for having a one track mind, I guess. But from now on I am going to double check and make sure I lock my door…no matter how hot and sexy the guest is.

"Give me five minutes." She says. "Why?" Saidie pouts, crossing her arms. You know the more and more I listen to her the more and more I wonder how I lasted that long in a relationship with her. I mean yeah she does look sexy right now, standing there with her arms crossed, but she is so…self centered? Yeah that's it. She is self centered. Okay we all know I can't talk. I guess that's just another reason why we broke up. Two self centered people obviously can't be together.

"Because I have to get dressed, Saidie." Jude says, rolling her eyes. I smile at her when I see her do this. She smiles back. I can see that she is a little disappointed that Saidie had interrupted also. But it's her fault. She's the one who answered the phone. Oh I almost forgot…I am supposed to be acting sulky. When she goes up to my room to change I'm going to give her one word comments or one word answers to her questions. I'll probably piss her off but oh well.

"Well I'm just going to wait in the car. Don't take all night." Saidie says as she turns around and walks back into the house. "Bye to you too." I mumble. Jude laughs as she gets out of the pool. I now take the time to take in Jude's wet body. Why is it that girls look so much sexier when they are wet? And there goes my mind again. It's really sad how the simplest word can lead to me thinking about sex. But oh well.

"Are you coming, Quincy?" She asks. That girl should really start using different words in her vocabulary. I had the sudden urge to say "Not yet, but give me a hour and a half and we both will be." but I didn't. I do have a little self control…over my words at least. Now my actions? Well I have a little control over them. I do. If I didn't Jude wouldn't have a job because we would never work…on her music. I would have her on the soundboard and any other kinky place at G major.

"Yeah I'm com—I'm right behind ya." I respond as I get out of the water. She turns around and looks at me. Rather she turns around and checks me out. Her eyes wander up and down my chest. I guess girls like seeing guys' wet bodies also. She bites her bottom lip and turns around, making her way into the house. Hmm I think Saidie is going to have to wait a lot longer than five minutes….

When we get upstairs I remember, yet again, that I am supposed to be sulking. So I decide to start right now. She asks me if I want to use the bathroom first and I just shrug. She gives me a weird look then shakes her head and goes into the bathroom. Maybe I shouldn't be sulky; I mean she did look just as disappointed as I did when she saw that Saidie had arrived. I guess when you look at it, it was a good thing she answered her phone, that way we knew Saidie would be coming. If Saidie would have caught us a little further in the act then we would have a lot of explaining to do. Well that and Saidie would probably throw all my expensive items in the pool or at the wall.

Okay one thing I HATE about Jacuzzi's is the fact that they make your…manhood shrink. Being in hot water then going into the cool air is not a good mixture for your 'friend.' Lucky for me, I'm so well endowed that even when it shrinks it is still big. Okay I know that sounded really cocky but it's the truth. But that little fact that I stated before describing how big my manhood, is why I do not want to take off my boxers.

When Jude opens the door I see her fully dressed. She looks at me up and down again, probably because I am still in my boxers. "I told you, you could have used the bathroom first." She says. "That's okay." I say. We stand in a silence for a few moments. I think she finally realizes that we were making out and were about to do some ungodly things before her sister came. Hey she said she wanted me to give her an orgasm so I did. I was only trying to make her happy.

"Right, so I should um, go…before Saidie gets too impatient and starts to honk and wake up the whole neighborhood." She says, breaking the silence. "Okay." I reply, not really knowing what else to say. I mean we are Tommy and Jude. 98.9 percent of our lives are spent with awkward silences and rethinking our impulsive actions…or gloating about our impulsive actions.

When we get to the front door she is about to open it but I put my hand on it and close it again. She looks at me with a curious look in her eye. I turn her around and push her against the door and put hands on the door, boxing her in. I lean in and kiss the spot behind her right earlobe. It's a known fact that kissing and sucking that spot makes all girls hot and crazy. I know it made Jude hot because she immediately moaned and her arms locked around my neck. I French kiss that spot then move down to her neck and suck on a random part, making her moan again.

If she keeps moaning like that my 'friend' is going to wake up. She begins to run her fingers through my hair but stops when she hears the sound of a loud obnoxious horn. I remove my mouth from her neck and sigh, looking up at her. She stops biting her bottom lip and slowly opens her eyes. I slowly kiss her softly on the lips for a few seconds.

"There are other opportunities for you to experience your first orgasm." I whisper in her ear before I un-box her. She smiles and nods her head and moves so that she can open the door. I just smile at her as she walks out the door and down the sidewalk towards Saidie's car. I close the door and turn around to think about what had just happened. I think tonight was a life changing night for me…or something. I mean this is the first time I haven't gotten any from a female who came to my house to drink wine and chill in the Jacuzzi. Wow either Jude is taming me down or I am loosing my touch. I'm thinking the first one. I could never loose my touch.

So this is day number…10 of not having sex. I can't last any longer. But that would be wrong. I just made out with Jude and now I'm going to have sex with someone else. That's like cheating, which I know I did a lot, but I can't cheat on Jude. Well, technically speaking, Jude and I aren't together…yet. See there is a yet in there. I just won't kiss the girl I'm going to call. Maybe I'll feel better. No…I probably won't. Maybe I should try what all the other guys do whenever they don't have anybody to call…use my hand.

But that is so…juvenile. I'm a 24 year old guy. I shouldn't have to use my hand. But if Jude was to find out that minutes after she made out with me and left my house I had sex with a random girl I can almost guarantee she will never kiss me again. She will be jealous and hurt all in one. I can take the jealousy but the hurt part…no. I feel her pain whenever I hurt her. Cliché much? I know but that's how it is. Well this is a night of firsts, so I guess I use my hand just this ONCE. But never again. Jude better be happy I care about her and her emo---

My thoughts get cut off by a knock on my door. I turn around and open it, surprised at who I saw standing there. "Tameka?" I ask looking up and down. She had a short black satin dress on that was showing a lot of her legs. Oh how I love legs. And she had on bright red lipstick and she had a playful look in her eye.

"Are you done working with Jude?" She asks. "Uh, yeah." I say. "Good, now it's time to work _on_ me." She says as she walks inside my house, pushing me aside. What was I saying again about caring about Jude's emotions?...

Next Day G Major………..

I step into the studio and close the door, thanking god nobody was in it yet. Remember how I told you last night was a night of firsts? Well I have another one to add to the list. I, Tom Quincy, turned down a beautiful sexy woman. Hard to believe? How do you think I feel now as I sit here and analyze it? I don't know how I did it, but I did. I actually turned her down. I mean she was on top of me and everything. I had the condom in my hand, but there was something about the way she said my name. It just didn't sound right. She didn't say it the way Jude does.

You have NO idea how hard it was to say no to Tameke the Freak. I mean NO idea. And you have no idea how 'excited' I was. But I still turned her down. I was more surprised than her when I said "I'm not in the mood.' I have never, in my entire life, used those words before. And I don't plan on using them again. Disappointment wasn't the only look that crossed Tameka's face when I said that. But luckily she was a good sport about it and just left.

Last night I did not use my hand. I refuse to stoop that low. Instead I took about 10 cold showers. Probably more than that but I lost track at 10. Jude Harrison is the ONLY girl that can make me give up sex with other females. The ONLY girl. What she is doing to me, I do not know. All I know is…if I don't get any from her tonight, I think I'm going to go after Jamie's girlfriend. I can tell she is a kinky. Just kidding. I would never stoop that low either. Last night was about Jude's feelings. Tonight it's about my feelings. I have needs, ya know. I get cravings; strong sexual cravings. Whoever I have sex with tonight better watch out. I'm not going to stop till at least 7 o'clock in the morning. Actually I might even call in to work tomorrow. That's how badly I need sum.

I hope it is Jude who gives it to me. I mean I really hope it is. I mean I gave up sex for her; kinky sex might I add. When I was 16 years old I thought I was in love with this girl named Samantha. I promised her and myself that I would never cheat on her. Well, I did…with Tameka. I was sprung really bad over this girl and yet I still cheated on her. Jude and I aren't even together and I didn't sleep with Tameka. Do you see where I'm going with this? Jude has a certain hold on me and I don't know what it is. All I know is that I'm going to go crazy if I don't find out soon.

I'm trying me hardest not to imagine what she is wearing…or what she was wearing last night. They don't have showers here at work so I would be in trouble if Tommy jr woke up. As if on cue, Jude walks through the door. I swallow hard as I take in what she is wearing. _Another _short skirt. I don't know if I should kill whoever gave her the money to buy all these shorts skirts or to hug them. Right now I'm leaning closer to kill sense I haven't had sex with her yet. I can already tell it's going to be a lot…hot day. And why is she looking at me like that?

"Hey, girl." I say, trying to keep my eyes on her face. "Hey. What are you doing?" She asks, taking a seat next to me. I noticed that she had re-closed the door and locked it. "Nothing, just waiting for you." I say. She was actually on time today. I wonder why. "Oh, well here I am. Kwest called me and said he wasn't going to be in until another hour, the new receptionist said that Darius wasn't coming in today, and Porsha is on vacation for the next four days." She says.

I sit there and take in the bit of information she has just told me. No Darius, no Porsha, no Kwest, Liam has been on a business trip since Monday. We basically have the whole place to ourselves if you take away the unimportant interns and receptionist. Hmm maybe now is a good time to teach her some foreplay tongue movement. I look at her and give her a smile. I can automatically tell she knows what I'm thinking.

"So Harrison, do you want to learn a new trick?" I ask. "It depends." She says. "On what?" I ask. I love our flirty banter. "On what trick you want to teach me." She replies with a smile. "Well last night I noticed you weren't so good with tongue tricks. I'll be more than happy to show you." I say as I pull her closer to me.

"Practice makes perfect, right?" She says with a smile as she straddles my lap. "Exactly." I say before connecting our mouths. Now I honestly hope no one interrupts because that would honestly piss me off for the rest of the day. But as usual, I never get what I hope for. About a hour and a half into our make out session…rather my 'teaching' session, I hear a throat being cleared. We slowly break away from each and turn to look at the person standing in the room with the keys dangling from his hand and his arms crossed. God is this my punishment for having romantic sexual feelings for a minor?...

Ok there is a LONG awaited update. Words cannot describe how sorry I am. I am really busy during the week with getting adjusted to school. I know you don't want to hear excuses so I'll stop but I really am sorry. I think my updates are about to start getting regular again…I hope. Okay please tell me what you think about the update.


	4. Chapter 4

You know I used to be able to get away with anything. Used to is the operative word. That was before I started doing things with a minor. Granted I only started doing things with her last night, you still catch my drift. You know when I was a teenager I was able to sneak out of my house at 1 o'clock in the morning, go to one of my girlfriends house (yes girlfriends as in plural), have sex countless of times, go get a burger at an 24 hour restaurant and still make it back home by sunrise and my parents would know nothing about it.

Now I only get to make out with someone for thirty minutes and I get caught by someone who scares me a lot more than my parents ever did. Well he doesn't exactly scare me, he just intimidates me. Right now I am sitting in Liam's office, my leg bouncing up and down and my heart throbbing a thousand times a minute. He has been gone for more than a week, and he decides to come back today; the day where I was teaching Jude something other than music.

As I sit here and think back to what happened after me and Jude pulled away I still get mad. Right when I was about to show her the best tongue movement of them all, Liam interrupts, saying, "Mr. Quincy and Ms. Harrison, it seems that since I have been gone you have forgotten the G Major rules or perhaps Canada's laws. Come into my office and allow me to remind you." At that point in time I hated his fake British accent more than ever.

Was I scared? Hell no! Liam was not important to me. Now if it was Darius that walked in on me…that would be a different story. I am a little scared of Darius, but that's only because he really is like a father to me sometimes. So when Liam gave me his death glare I just gave him one of mine. He had no reason to be mad. I was the one who got my 'teaching' session interrupted. That makes the second time within the last 24 hours we have been interrupted.

Anyways, back to me sitting in Liam's office…he's not in the room yet. He is probably scolding Jude right now or something. I should get up and go see. I hate the way he talks to her. Jude has told me all the things he has said to her and all I have to say is…he better be happy I wasn't around to hear him. One of the many reasons why I am not scared of Liam like everyone else is because I have so much dirt on him he can't fire.

Yes, good ole Liam is not a saint. Far from it. Maybe I should start mentally preparing for the argument that I know I am about to get into. Or I should go check on Jude and make sure she is alright. I could tell she was scared when Liam walked in. I was trying to signal to her not to be scared but all she did was keep her eyes on Liam. I hate the way he thinks he has her in check. The only person Jude needs to listen to is me. Nobody else. Well she should listen to her parents and Darius occasionally, but she should manly listen to me…always.

Ah, my second to worst enemy in G Major arrives. He looks me up and down as he makes his way to his desk. He sits down in his big leather chair and looks at me, putting his hands on his desk and lacing his fingers. I put both my arms on the arm rest of the chair and give him one of my mean death glares, just to let him know I wasn't scared of him and I wasn't going to take anything he was about to say.

"Mr. Quincy. It would seem you can't keep it in your pants even when you're at work." Liam begins. I can't keep it in my pants! "You're one to talk." I reply. Just because I spend most of my time with my headphones on mixing new beats doesn't mean I don't see what really goes on in this place. One of these days I'm going to give Jude a day long break and let her see everything that goes on here.

"What are you implying?" Liam asks. "Nothing, I just wouldn't talk about keeping it in my pants." I reply. Who does he think he is? He isn't my boss. I have the same position he does. He might think he is better than me but he's not. "Tell me what you are trying to say." Liam says to me. I lean in closer, putting my elbows on the desk and respond.

"What I'm saying is…I don't seem to be the only male around this place that likes jailbait." I say. You should see the way his face changes. It goes from red to white then to red again. "Mr. Quincy, I have no idea what you are talking about." He tries to defend himself. I know I got him. There's nothing he can say to defend himself. But since he doesn't 'know what I'm talking about.' I guess I'm going to have to go further into detail.

"I'm talking about the little 30 to 45 minute breaks you take with your personal receptionist, who is…17? Is that right? Yeah she is 17, the same age as Jude." I say, ending my sentence with a smirk. He tries to give me one of his tough glares but I just give him mine right back. We could do this all day for all I care. He's not going to win. He might run G Major a little, but he doesn't run me. And when I get through with him he won't 'think' he runs Jude.  
"

I don't know why you would assume that. I keep my relationship with Felicia strictly professional." He says after clearing his throat. Are you kidding me? Does he really expect me to believe that? Ok I know I dropped out of school when I was in 7th grade, but come on. I am not stupid!

"Please. Your relationship with her is about as professional as Bill Clinton and Monica Lewinsky's was back in the 90s in the U.S." I reply. See. I do watch the news occasionally. Liam swallows hard and untightens his tie a little. I can tell I have him beat. He is really no match for me. Not only am I witty but I am a smart ass too. That's what he doesn't like about me and that's what all the girls love about me.

"This discussion isn't about me." He changes the subject. I roll my eyes. I knew he was going to try and use that line sometime soon. "This discussion is about you and your client, Ms. Harrison. Now you and Mr. Andrews seem to think that G Major is your home where you do all of your personal…activities. Well it's not. We did not spend all this money remodeling just so you can dirty it up. This is a place of business." He says. Jamie? What does he have to do with anything? God forbid he did something with Patsy in this place.

"Yeah I'll remember that the next time I go into the men's bathroom." I say before standing up. "Hold it right there Mr. Quincy." He says. I turn around and look at him. Now he is just starting to piss me off and I know that whatever he is about to say is going to piss me off even more. I clench my hands into fists and wait for his fake British accent comment.

"What happens in G Major stays in G Major. No one knows." He says, standing up also. I smirk a little. I knew he would see it my way. "Especially Darius." I add. He nods his head. I nod back and open the door. Now normally I wouldn't agree with him but since I have this over his head I know he won't be telling Darius about what he walked in on anytime soon.

And there is Liam's strictly platonic friend Felicia. And she is going into his office. What a coincidence. She gives me a flirty smile along with the sex face as she knocks on Liam's door. I guess Liam isn't all that good, otherwise she wouldn't be looking my way. I hate to break it to her, but I'm not looking her way. I already have one underage girl in my life and that's enough.

Speaking of my underage girl, where is she? She wasn't in the studio. Maybe she went to the bathroom. I walk into the studio and sit down in my chair and put my headphones on and begin to mix a new song. After five minutes Jude still wasn't back. It was obvious she wasn't in the bathroom. Where else could she be? There is no place else for her to except for…the roof. How could I have forgotten the roof?

One day we actually toured G Major since they remodeled. When we went up to the roof we say this little closet like room there. I really need to tell her to stop going there. Liam and his little secretary go there every now and then. I don't get him. I mean he has his own big office with a door. He could just as easily do something with her there, but no. He wants to go to every other place in G Major and have his kinky sex fantasies come to reality.

Alright, I'll admit that that is a little hypocritical of me to say. We all know about my fantasy of having Jude naked on the soundboard. But that's the only place I want to have sex with her at G Major. Now once I live that fantasy all of me and Jude's sexcapades will be made in my bedroom or possibly hers. Hmmm or maybe her mom's bedroom. I have yet to have sex in a girl's parents' bedroom. A lot of girls have asked me but I turned that idea down. What for? I do not know, but now I regret it.

When I finally climb up the many stairs to the roof I look around to see if I see Jude. I walk around the whole rooftop and check the closet room but do not find her. I sigh and scratch my head. Okay she isn't in the bathroom, she isn't in the studio, and she isn't up here. Where the hell is she? Honestly I have never looked this hard for someone. Well there was that one time but it was a sex game. I like to call that game Hide That…um nevermind. I'll just stop at Hide That. I guess Jude and I are going to have to play that game someday because she is good at hiding.

You know what? I am a complete idiot. Jude didn't come in with a muffin or coffee this morning so that means she is only in one place: hospitality. Kwest and her could eat up all the food there in less than three hours. I do not doubt that at all. So not only is she keeping me from getting any, she is also making me exercise and chase her. Well I am always chasing her if you think about it. But I'm a guy. That's what I like to do.

Okay so now I am back inside G Major and walking towards the kitchen. Once I get into the kitchen I see Jude eating cookies and pouring herself a glass of milk. I smirk as I walk up behind her and put my hands on her waist. She jumps a little then puts her hand over her heart. I start to laugh and let go of her waist.

"That's not funny. You nearly gave me a heartattack." She says, her hand still over her heart. "That's why it was funny." I say. She just shakes her head and drinks a little of the milk she had poured. I smirk at her. "Got milk?" I ask. She knew I wasn't talking about the slogan type of got milk. She laughs and rolls her eyes and pushes me in the chest.

"You are a real pervert." She says when she stops laughing. "It was just a simple question." I said to her, giving her one of my cute faces. "Whatever." She says. She picks up her glass of milk again and is about to take a drink but shakes her head and turns around and pours it down the sink. I laugh when I see her do this. It's funny how two words like 'Got Milk' can make someone think bad thoughts. I mean those two words on billboards for crying out loud.

"I don't think I can ever drink milk again." She says. I laugh at her. I was never able to drink milk ever since I saw the ad for 'Got Milk.' "Join the club." I say. "It's your fault." She says before eating another cookie. Have you ever noticed how sexy she looks when she chews? Honestly. The way her jaw moves is really sexy. Okay, it's official. I have studied this girl too much.

"All I was doing was saying the ad 'Got Milk.'" I reply. She rolls her eyes. She does that so much it makes me wonder if she can roll anything else on her body. I think I can defiantly get mesmerized if another part of her body can roll…if any part of her body can roll I will be happy. If she can roll her tongue then my temperature isn't the only thing that is going to rise. She is pretty good with her tongue though. I noted that when we were making out. I wonder if she would ever give me head. Not that I would ever ask her. I have too much respect for her. And that's a first. I usually never have respect for any girl. Actually that used to be the first question out of my mouth. Sometimes I wouldn't even learn the girls' name before I would ask her if she would give me head. Ah, good times. Wait Jude is looking at me.

"What?" I ask. "Nothing, you just had this dreamy look in your eye." She replies. Well thinking about someone giving you head will make you get a dreamy look in your eye too. "I did?" I ask, trying to act surprised. "Yeah you did. And I know it had to do something about our little 'Got Milk' discussion." She says before taking a sip of the water she had just poured. I smile. She knows how to connect things quickly. "Well think about it, Harrison. Don't the models for those ads look like they have just given a blowjob?" I ask. She coughs on the water she had just swallowed. I begin to laugh. I guess she doesn't handle bluntness very well. Well that's what I thought, but I noticed that while she was coughing she was kinda laughing also.

"Are you okay?" I ask, laughing a little. She nods her head and tries to catch her breath. Once she finally does she speaks. "You're right." She laughs. Her face is as red as her hair used to be. I love making her laugh. I would love making her do other things also but right now I'll settle for the laughter since it's still the daytime. Now tonight, that's going to be a different story. And we are NOT going to get interrupted. Hell, we might even be at her house.

"Can I have a cookie?" I ask. Okay, honestly that was meant to sound right. I didn't mean anything by it. All I wanted was a chocolate chip cookie. But you should have seen the look Jude gave me. It was priceless. And she calls me a pervert. Of course I wouldn't mind having her cookies. I'm sure they're just as sweet. Okay see. Now she has me thinking about that type of cookie.

"I meant a real cookie." I say, trying to get her face back to normal. She blushes a little and hands the plate of cookies to me. "Thank you, pervert." I mumble. She stops eating her cookie. "I'm a pervert?" She asks. Don't act so surprised girl. I know you think about the same things I do.

"Yes. I saw that look you gave me when I asked for a simple cookie." I respond before taking a bite of the cookie. "I was…I didn't give you that look because…shut up, Quincy." She says. I laugh. She is really not a good liar. Either that or I can read her like a book. Sometimes I am clueless a little, but even when I am sort of clueless I still know when something isn't right. Right when I am about to say something I see my 'favorite person at G Major' show up. (ha ha). Liam walks over to us and tries to give us one of his looks. I roll my eyes and get ready for whatever he is about to say.

"Mr. Quincy, Ms. Harrison, Darius and I are not paying you just to sit here and eat cookies." Liam says. We're standing, asshole. "Sorry Liam, I know you aren't paying us to stand here and eat…oh by the way, what are you paying Felicia for?" I ask, smirking and glaring at him at the same time. He swallows and doesn't say anything as he walks off. Jude lets her laughter out when he is out of sight.

"What was that about?" She asks. "I'll show you later." I say. "Show?" She asks. Yes, show, girl. I'm going to show her a lot more later tonight. "Yeah, show. Well actually I could show you right now." I say before eating the rest of my cookie. She nods and drinks the last bit of her water.

As we are walking from hospitality we see Felicia come out of Liam's office, wiping her mouth. I guess he uses his office after all. I turn to Jude and smile. "Got milk?" I say. Jude begins to laugh. I join in as we make out way to the middle part of G Major. I sit down on the couch and pat the cushion next to me, telling her to sit down. She smiles as she walks over to the couch and sits down.

Okay most girls want to sit real close to me, almost on me lap. But Jude is not most girls as I have stated a thousand times before. You know how I patted the cushion next to me? Well I meant for her to sit next to me, but I guess she didn't take the hint. She takes a seat at the other end of the couch. I turn my head and give her a look that says "why are you sitting all the way over there." She actually gets this hint and moves closer to me.

I smile at her and put my arm on the back of the couch. She looks at me and smiles. "Okay, are you ready to see what really goes on here at G Major?" I ask her. "Yes." She replies. I nod. She was in for a surprise. Little did she know, her sister was in on 'G Major's Dirty Little Secrets as I like to call it.' Actually her sister was in it with more than one guy. I guess since she is in college she isn't really looking for a steady boyfriend. I wish she would have been like that with me. Anyways…hmm…who should I start with?

I look across G Major and see that Kwest and Darius and Saidie were now here. I turn me head to the left and see Jamie and Patsy. The only person that was missing in this messed up bunch was Portia, but I am kinda happy she isn't here. Okay, how about I start with…Kwest. Lately he has actually been getting some, which is why he hasn't been so annoying.

"Okay so we have Kwest." I begin. "Okay. And he hasn't been so annoying lately." Jude says. I smile. Great minds think a lot. "I know. And I'll point to the reason why." I say. I point at Saidie. Jude squints her eyes and looks. Kwest and Saidie are talking…well flirting. Saidie puts her hand on top of Kwest's and smiles. She stands on her tip toes and whispers something in his ear. Kwest smiles and nods his head. He points to the bathroom and says something to her. Saidie nods her head and Kwest walks off.

"See that's one of the reasons why I never use the bathrooms here." I say. "Yeah I'm going to start rethinking using them also." Jude responds before she shivers as if she is shaking away the images she had just gotten from what she had just seen. I smile. This was only the beginning. Damn, just my luck. Portia just walked through the door. I guess I'm a little happy because now I get to show Jude she isn't as faithful as she says she is. And she has the nerve to call me a walking STD. As a matter of fact, I'm going to tell Jude about Portia next. Liam has no idea I know about him and Portia. I won't bring that up until I need to.

"Okay so now we have my ex wife, Portia." I say. "Okay." Jude says. "I am betting 50 dollars right now that Liam is going to walk up to her immediately and start talking to her. They are going to say a few words to Darius and then they are going to disappear inside Liam's office…or hers." I say. "Portia? No way." Jude says. I just smile. "Watch." I say.

As Portia reaches Saidie's desk to check in, Liam meets her. Portia smiles at Liam. I assume Portia tells Saidie she there then Liam and Portia walk away from the desk so Saidie can't hear their conversation. Liam puts his hand on Portia's arm. Portia looks down at where his hand is then looks back up and smiles at him. Liam says something else to her and Portia turns her head and looks towards his office. She nods her head then looks at her watch and says something. Liam smiles and nods his head and watches as Portia walks off.

After Portia is out of sight, Saidie walks pass Liam and winks at him. Liam nods his head once and goes off into his office. I turn my head towards Jude and sees that she is confused and amused. "Did she just wink at him?" Jude asks. "Your sister? Yeah she did." I say. Jude shakes her head. She doesn't know the half about her sister. But she will see…eventually. Okay now who's next? Hmm I haven't discussed Jamie and Patsy yet.

"Okay now to your best friend Jamie." I say, getting a little more comfortable on the couch. "Jamie is in all this too?" Jude asks. It's kinda amusing how she doesn't know what really goes on here. I hope she knows that Jamie isn't a virgin anymore. Oh that's right. She caught Patsy and him at her studio. I wanted to laugh so hard when she told me, but then I wanted to hug her because that had to of given her nightmares. Of course I would hug her anyways just to feel her chest against mine. Okay that's off subject…focus Quincy.

"Yeah that dork is in it too." I respond. She hits me on the arm for calling him a dork. Granted he lost his dorky image a little but to me he is and will always be a dork. "Sorry." I say. I point to Jamie then I point to Saidie. "So?" Jude says. I just smile and nod my head towards them, telling her to watch. Jamie walks up to Saidie's desk and begins to flirt with her. Saidie smiles and flirts back. Jamie points to his watch and says something and Saidie looks at hers also. Jamie reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys and dangles them, showing Saidie. Saidie just smiles at him. Jamie smiles back as he puts his keys back into his pocket and walks away.

"She's such a slut." Jude says. Well I could have told you that a long time ago. But then again she probably would have slapped me, thrown coffee in my face or on my lap then wrote a song about me. So I decided to save all the drama. "Slut's a mean word." I respond. Even if it does fit her sister right now.

She is messing with half of the G Major staff." Jude says. Not half. Damn near ALL. "Maybe she likes them all." I say. I can't believe I am defending her and from the look on Jude's face she can't believe I am either. Okay time to show her something else. Ooo there's Patsy. This is my favorite part. Now Patsy, she really is a dirty girl.

"Okay now there goes Patsy. Your sister already doesn't like her, now I think you are going to want to stand a few feet away from her." I say. "Okay…" Jude says. I point to Patsy then I point to Kwest, who was just coming from hospitality, holding a big sandwich in his hand. He sees Patsy and stops dead in his tacks. They make eye contact as Patsy walks over to him. She pushes him against the wall, puts her hands on his chest, and gets real close to his face and then begins to have a conversation with him. Kwest just stares at her and smirks a little. He nods his head towards the doors to G Major. Patsy smiles and removes her hands from his chest. Kwest smiles widely and says something else to her. She just nods her head and they go in their separate direction.

"Why would that make me want to hesitate standing next to her?" Jude asks. "You'll see, girl. It won't necessarily make you hesitate to stand next to her but it will just surprise you. Just watch her." I say. Jude nods her head and we both watch as Patsy makes her way over to Felicia's desk, near Liam's office. Felicia looks up and smiles at Patsy. Patsy smiles back and they begin to talk. After about a minute or two they both look around to see if anyone is looking before they lean in and kiss each other.

I turn my head towards Jude and stifle my laughter when I see that her jaw is a little low. "Patsy is…?" She can't even finish the sentence. I finish it for her. "Bisexual." I say. "Yeah." Jude says. "It would seem so." I say before turning my attention back to Felicia and Patsy. They are both standing now and walking towards the girls bathroom. I turn my head towards Jude again.

"You know I think I'll go to the nearest restaurant from now on to use the bathroom." She says. I laugh. "Yeah I think that would be a good idea, girl." I say. If she thought that was surprising she should wait for the big finale. "Are you ready for the last 'dirty little secret?'?" I ask her. "I guess." She responds. I smile and nod my head towards Darius.

"Even good ole Darius is involved." I say. Jude shakes her head, not believing me. I smile and point towards her sister once again. She shakes her head again. I laugh as I watch Saidie walk off to Darius. Darius smiles at her and gives her a hug. The two talk for a couple minutes then Darius pulls out his arm towards his office. Saidie smiles at him and walks into his office, switching her hips. Darius watches her body closely as she does this. He smiles then looks around before walking into his office and closing the door.  
"

I'm never going into anyone's office except for yours." Jude says. I laugh. My office would surprisingly be the cleanest office here at G Major. "That would be a good idea." I say. "Saidie and I need to have a serious conversation." Jude says shaking her head. No I think Saidie and her need to have a serious fight; a fight that contains Jude slapping her upside her head and telling her to stop being a slut. But I guess since Jude is a girl a long talk would be good.

"Yeah you two do need to talk. But later…right now we need to get a song recorded." I say. "Yeah and I think I know what the name of my new song is going to be. 'Dirty Little Secrets At Work." She says. I laugh. "Are you going to add the part about you making out with your producer in the studio?" I ask in a flirty voice. She just smiles and doesn't say anything as she stands up. I watch her ass closely as she walks into the studio. God the things I would do to that. There aren't enough words in the English dictionary.

"Quincy stop daydreaming about my ass and get in here." I hear Jude's voice come from the studio. I smile and walk into the studio.

Eight hours later we are both leaning back in our chairs listening to her new song. It was 10 o'clock at night and we were happy the song was finished. Normally we are tired but we have gotten used to all-nighters. When the song finishes I turn my head and look at her and smile.

"You actually like it?" She asks, surprised. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I ask. "You made me sing it 20 different ways, record it 100 times, and rewrite the whole bridge and chorus." She says. I smile. She was right, but I'm sorry. I just wanted it to be perfect. And shut up. I am not a perfectionist…with music at least. When it comes to sex EVERYTHING has to be perfect. I've never had an imperfect orgasm, although I have heard they are possible. How I do not know.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the night?" She asks. You. "I don't know." I respond. I really hope you. "Me neither." She responds. Hmm we should do something together. It's a little too early, so what can we do that is just like sex but doesn't exactly call for you to get naked? I got it! We can go to the club. Sure she is underage but she is famous. And I'm famous so they have to let us in. Dancing is the best way of foreplay.

"So do you want to go out with me?" I ask. Okay so I have seemed to forgotten that back in school that is how boys ask girls to be their girlfriends. They say 'Will you go out with me.' And that explains why Jude just gave me this shocked look. As painful as it is, I'm not asking her to be my girlfriend…yet. The question will come someday but not tonight.

"I meant out to a club." I say. Her facial expression relaxes a little. "I'm not 18 yet." She replies. "I guess you forgot you are famous." I say with a smirk. She smiles and rolls her eyes. There goes that rolling thing again. "I don't know." She says. This is going to be harder than what I thought. Maybe not… I give her one of my pouty faces. This works everytime. Who could resist a Tommy Q pouty facial expression?

"Please." I say, still giving her a pouty face. She smiles and rolls her eyes again. "Fine." She says. I smile widely. I knew that would work. "Great. I'll pick you up in about an hour and half that way you can get ready." I say as I stand up. She smiles and stands up to. "Okay." She says. We clean up and leave G Major.

Now that I think about, I should have said two hours. I know she won't be ready on time. But it's too late to tell her that now since I am walking up to her door now. I knock on her door twice and wait for her to open the door. I honestly don't expect her to be ready. She is never ready on time. No girl is ever ready on time. I never got that. If you know you are supposed to be somewhere at a certain time you should plan out how long it is going to take to get ready. I mean that is just common since. Girls are just too complicated.

I turn around and look at my watch. It's already 11:15. Good thing the club doesn't close until 2. I hear the door open and I turn around to see Jude fully dressed. My jaw drops and I feel my 'friend' immediately respond to the way Jude was dressed. My heart rate quickens as I look her up and down. She is wearing a dark blue jean pair of hip huggers that really make her curves stand out. As my eyes continue to travel up her body I see that she is wearing a tight tank top that makes her chest look ten times bigger but not too big. I am almost tempted to ask her to turn around so I can see her ass. Did I mention her chest looks bigger?

She smiles at me. "You like?" She asks. That is the stupidest question anyone has ever asked me besides for the 'are you a virgin' question. "I…love." I manage to get out as I look at her up and down again. I finally look at her face and see that she went light on the make up. She still looks beautiful especially her body. I notice her look me up and down. I guess she thinks I look good too. And did she just lick her lips? I think she did. I smile.

"What are you smiling at?" she asks. "Nothing. Are you ready to go?" I ask. "Yeah just give me a sec to grab my purse." She says as she walks back into the house and grabs it. She locks her door and walks towards my car. I walk in behind her just to get a look at her ass, which also looks bigger. Tonight is going to be a fun night I see. I just hope her dancing has gotten better.

Okay so remember a few hours ago when I said I hope Jude's dancing has gotten better? I got my wish. I don't know what dancing videos she has been watching or who she has been working with but she has gotten good…no she has gotten GREAT. Maybe it's the strawberry daiquiri in her system that is making her dance this good. I don't know and honestly I don't care. She is really making me hot right now. I think I'm going to have to teach her a few dance moves of my own.

I grab her by the waist and turn her around so that our bodies are facing each other. I keep my hands on her hips as I push her body tightly against mine, making she feels by 'friend', who by the way, is awake. Not fully awake but he is halfway there. Jude smiles and continues to grind her hips against me. I begin to push forward while lifting her leg up and putting it on my waist. I know she feels it now. She closes her eyes and keeps grinding against me. Our bodies follow the beat to the fast tempo song.

The music switches to an even faster song within a split second. I smile as I begin to dance faster. Jude moves her body faster. I can feel the friction between us building up and I know she feels it to. She is about to experience her first orgasm right her in the middle of the dance floor. We continue to move our bodies at the fast tempo. I get a tighter grip on her waist and begin to help her grind her hips, still moving mine forward. I could barely hear her scream over the music and people surrounding around us. I smile widely and loosen my grip on her waist.

She opens her eyes and smiles and we continue to dance, just not so sexually. When that song ends a slow song comes on, but one you could still dance to. We knew the club was about to close. They always play slow a slow song right before it closes. Jude gets closer to me, our bodies touching tightly and we begin to dance slowly. We might as well have been having sex because the way we were moving out bodies was all sex moves.

I think we are really going to have sex tonight. With all this foreplay I hope we are. She moves her head from my shoulder and looks at me dead in the eye. I can see she was thinking the same thing I was. Before I know it her lips are on mine. I kiss her back with the same matching force but our make out session is cut short once we feel the lights come one. We break apart and look at each other breathing hard. She gives me a look that says she wants me. That's all I needed to see. I grab her hand and we walk out of the club, passed the crowd and towards my car.

When we get in the car I immediately start the car. "My house is closer." She says. I nod and speed off towards her house. When I pull into her driveway I turn off the car and look at her. Her face is still red from all our dancing. She looks so sexy to me right now. So I do what any guy in their right mind does when they see a girl that they are really attracted to. I kiss her. She immediately responds.

After a few minutes I feel my friend fully awake but not sticking out yet, thank God. I break away from the kiss and look at her. We both open our doors at the same time and get out of the car. She meets me in front of the car and jumps on me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I walk towards her door and find it unlocked. Now, at the time, that didn't click in my head. The only thing I wanted right now was to be inside of Jude. Sorry for the bluntness but you try to cover yourself when you are this excited and turned on.

I kick both of her doors closed as I get into the house and move towards the wall, putting her back against it. Her legs were still wrapped around me, but now the wall supported her also. My hands go underneath her shirt and I hear her moan a little. My hands reach her bra but I stop when I hear someone say "Oh my god!" Jude and I quickly break away from the kiss and turn our heads towards the front room. I was so shocked at what I saw I moved away from the wall and dropped Jude. The sight before me made my 'friend' go right back to sleep. I think I'm scarred for life, honestly………….

Ok there is a update for today. aren't you guys so proud of me? I got this out in the same week! My first time since school started. Lol. Please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

When I was 10 I accidentally found my mom's vibrator. I was in her room playing with it (not like that). I just liked the sound it made and I wondered why she had it. She came into the room when I was messing with the different rooms. Unfortunately she wasn't by herself. My grandma, my dad, and my next door neighbor were with her. And there I was just playing with vibrator. Ever since then I have called that the most awkwardness moment of my life.

Well that _was_ the most awkwardness moment of my life until tonight when I found Darius and Saidie halfway having sex on the couch. Now Jude and I are sitting on the love seat and Saidie and Darius are sitting on the couch. I think this moment is beyond awkward. I just caught the guy who was like a father to me close to having sex with my ex girlfriend's house…on her couch.

Darius had just caught two of his workers and the guy he treated like a son making out. Yeah I think we are waaay past awkward. Jude is sitting next to me playing with her hands. She is obviously nervous. I am too, which explains why I am bouncing my leg up and down and tapping my hand on my thigh.

After a few minutes of the awkward silence and my tapping my hand Jude puts her hand on top of mine, stopping me. I smile at her. Darius grunts as he looks over at us. Jude quickly removes her hand from mine. I look up at Darius and sigh, nervously. Honestly this is like getting caught by your parents. Only it's worse because my 'dad' is my boss and the girl I got caught with is underage. I think today is just Tommy Gets Caught Day.

"So…" Saidie says. I guess she is tired of the silence also. "Tom, I need a word with you in the other room." Darius says finally. He stands up and walks towards the dining room. I sigh and stand up, glancing down at Jude. She gives me a sympathetic look. I smile at her. That's all I can do. This is not fair. All I wanted to do was have sex with her. Is that a crime? Okay don't answer that. I know it's a crime but it shouldn't be if she wants it. Now I have to go listen to Darius yell at me and tell me how unprofessional this is and how I could and should be fired. I'm beginning to wonder if this is all worth it.

Okay I am now nervously sitting at Jude's dinning room table. Instead of bouncing my leg up and down I am tapping the fingers on the table non stop, waiting for Darius to begin with his lecture and yelling. I don't know why he even brought me in here. His yelling is defiantly going to be heard in the front room. Hell it will probably be heard in Florida. This is sad. I am a grown man and I am scared and nervous of someone. I just wish he would say something already. He looks like he is at a loss for words. Good. If he is then maybe I'll be able to talk my way out of this.

"T, I don't know where to begin." Darius says. Damn. So much for me talking my way out of this. "Darius, I can explain." I say. Now would be a good time to think of an excuse. Too bad there isn't one to be made. I can't lie and say "Uh, she tripped and fell on my lips." We all know that wouldn't work and we all know that what he had witnessed was far from innocent.

"Save it. I'm not going to do anything about it. I just need you to answer one question." He says. Wait, he's not going to do anything about it? I think I need a hearing aid or I need to wash my ears more often or something. I can't believe he just said that. Darius Mills just caught me in an act that could get me 5 to 10 years in jail and he isn't going to do anything about it? And he isn't going to say anything about it? This is too good to be true. There has to be a catch.

"What?" I ask. "How long have you been screwing her?" He asks. Okay…that's not the question I thought he was going to ask, but I'll take it. It's a hell of a lot better than the one I had going on in my mind. How long have I been screwing Jude? Hmm in my mind I have been screwing her for a little over a year and a half. But in reality…we all know I have never screwed her. That could have changed tonight but…you know the rest.

"I haven't." I say honestly. He gives me an I-don't-buy-it-look. "If I had been screwing her then do you think she would be half as cranky as she usually is? And do you think that we would argue as much as we do?" I ask him. Those were honest questions. I guarantee you that when me and Jude start having sex she will be less cranky and we will agree on everything. I know we will.

"Yeah, you're right. That's good to know. Now about the Saidie and I thing…" Darius says. Does everyone think I'm an idiot with a one tack mind? They have the one track mind part right but I'm not an idiot. I guess at G Major I'm invisible. Well with all the secret meetings in bathrooms and every other public place it's no wonder why people don't notice me. I sit on that couch everyday and just watch everyone sneak around with each other and no one even notices.

"D, I have known about you and Saidie ever since you two starting doing…each other." I say. I really didn't know any other way to put it. Besides, it's just Darius…he never holds back what he is thinking and I never hold back what I am thinking when I am around him.

"You have?" He asks, surprised. Well you two aren't necessarily doing a good job of hiding it. Well they are in a way but I still noticed. And Saidie…she is going to get caught one of these days in the near future. In fact I bet Jude is in there telling her to stop being such a slut. I forgot that Jude said she wanted to have a talk with her about that.

"Yeah, let's just say I sit around and watch everything that goes on in G Major." I respond. He smiles a little and nods his head. "So, we done?" I ask. Not that I wasn't enjoying this lovely conversation about me and Jude's sex life, but I was tired and kinda mad because it looks like this is going to be day 12 without sex.

"Yeah, we're done. Just be careful." He says. I know exactly what he's talking about. I'm not stupid enough to get caught…three times with her. And I'm also not stupid enough to show any unprofessional affection towards her when we are in public. I know when to make my move and when not to.

"I will be." I say as I stand up and walk back into the front room. I see Jude lying on the loveseat with saidie no where in sight. When she sees me she sits up. I smile at her and walk over to her. Her hair still looked a little sweaty from our dancing. She still looked sexy to me. Maybe that's because I was still sort of hot from our encounter 15 minutes ago.

"How did it go?" She asks. "Surprisingly good. He didn't really say anything." I reply. There's no way in hell I'm going to tell her that Darius asked me if I was screwing her; although the look on her face would probably be priceless. I look at my watch and see that it is almost three in the morning. Right now I should have Jude's legs on my shoulders and she should be moaning. But we just _had_ to go to her house instead of mine. Oh well. There's always tomorrow.

"He didn't say anything? How did you pull that off?" She asks. I'm still trying to figure that out. "I have no clue. He just didn't say anything." I respond. When you think about it, he really isn't in the position to say anything. He was just caught almost screwing his receptionist, who was barely legal. But he is Darius and his faults she be looked over.

"Wow." She says. "Yeah, it surprised me also." I say. You wanna know something that always gets me? Jude and I are always in some hot passionate lip lock and we don't care about our actions in that hot moment. But after the moment is over we are back to awkward silence and being tense around each other. I don't get it.

"So I guess I should get going." I say. We do have work tomorrow and I need to take at least two cold showers before then. I still refuse to use my hand. But I mean it this time. Tomorrow, I don't care who it is with, I am going to get sum. I might have to choose a random girl off the street, but I'm going to get sum. It should be illegal to go this long without sex.

"I'll walk you to your car." Jude says as she stands up. I smile and walk towards the door. The 10 foot walk to the car was silent. When I get to the driver's side of the car I unlock it then turn around and look at her. She was looking at me the same was she was earlier when we were about to kiss. I really wish I knew what was going on in her mind sometimes.

"Thanks for inviting me out tonight." She says. No problem. Even if I had other motives in mind, it was still a fun night…until we came here and got interrupted. I can see from her facial expression that she was thinking the same thing. Maybe she is just now realizing that she almost had sex with me.

"Your have gotten better, girl." I say. That's the best I have ever seen her dance; even if it was more like sex with clothes on. She was still moving her body the right way. She smiles and blushes because she knows it was more of sex moves instead of dancing. It's nothing to be ashamed of. At least now I know she knows how to move her body.

"Thanks. You're a good dancer too." She says. That's what five years in BoyzAttack will do for you. Not to mention, I used to live in all the clubs in Canada. I would spend all my free time letting girls grind on me and getting drunk. Ah, that was the life. Now here I am five years later and I haven't had sex in 11 days. I'm not loosing my touch; I'm just waiting for Jude.

"Thanks, although you know you can't really call what we were doing dancing, you know." I say. I was thinking it so I might as well say it. Right? She smiles and blushes a little. I knew she was thinking the same thing. Honestly, when you are dancing so close to someone and the friction between you two causes you to have an orgasm you know you are no longer dancing. You are basically having clothes-on sex. Speaking of which, I need to talk to her about that orgasm thing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She says, taking a step closer to me. "If you want, I can teach you some more dance moves." I say. I wasn't even using a flirty voice when I said that. And I am being serious too. I would absolutely _love_ to teach her some more moves. I think I know where we are going on her 18th birthday.

"When?" She asks, stepping closer to me. Does she really need to ask? Doesn't she know that all she has to say is "I want you" and I will have sex with her right there and then? It doesn't matter where we are. I just need to hear those three words and I will give her anything and everything.

"Whenever you want it…I mean the lessons." I say. I can still try to cover up and try to act like this is an innocent conversation, even though we both know it is far from it. She has two different personalities. During the day she is the shy Jude that call me a pervert for saying the slightest sexual comment, but during the night she is almost the X rated version of the Jude I have in my head. I love both of them but I'm starting to like the night Jude better.

She takes a couple more steps closer to me. "Now?" She whispers. Was that a question or a command? Before I have a chance to figure out her lips are on mine. You know I am _really_ starting to like the night Jude a lot better. With the night Jude, I don't have to make the first move. She always does. Her hand is moving up my chest right now and I'm trying my hardest to keep my self control. It's going quickly; very quickly.

Now she has changed the direction of her hand. It is moving down. The irony is…her hand is moving down but my temperature is moving up. I quickly break away from the kiss. She gives me a confused look. I don't say anything. I just open the back door and push her gently push her inside the car. I get in behind her and close the door before I get on top of her and in between her legs.

You know if I didn't know any better, I would say Jude isn't a virgin. I mean the way she just ripped off my shirt makes me think twice. I know non virgin girls that can't even do that. Wait, we are in the backseat of a car. I told myself that no girl should loose their virginity in the backseat of a car…unless they want to. Jude didn't object to getting in the backseat, so I guess that means it's okay…right?

I break away from the kiss again and look down at her. We are both breathing heavily and sweating a little. "Do you want to? In the backseat of a car?" I ask her. I know she wants to but I'm not sure if this is the place where she wants to. I honestly do want this to be special, which I why I'm trying not to let lust take over me right now. I'm trying really hard…_really_ hard.

"Yes." She whispers breathily before grabbing my face and connecting our lips again. That's all I needed to hear. She just said she wanted it so she is going to get it. I move my hands down to her pants and unbutton them. I failed to notice the headlights that were now showing on the garage or the engine that had just been turned off. I begin to raise her shirt up and kiss her stomach.

Just when she starts to moan we hear a knock on the window. At first I didn't hear it but I heard it when it got more persistent. I sigh and look up and to my horror it is Mrs. Harrison. This is honestly Tommy Gets Caught Day. I quickly get off of Jude and look at her mom through the foggy windows. I hope she can't see clearly. I know she probably has a idea of what's going on but I am praying to God she can't see what is really going on.

"Your mom is outside." I say quickly before putting my shirt on. Jude buttons her pants and slides her shirt down the rest of the way and opens the door. She climbs out and now I can clearly see Mrs. Harrison's face. Her expression is a mixture of confusion and anger and a little curiosity.

"Mom, what are you doing home?" Jude asks, running her fingers through her hair. "I live here…wait why did I even answer that? Jude Elisabeth, what were you doing in that car?" Her mother asks sternly. Should I actually say something? No, that probably wouldn't be good.

"I was just helping him…find his CD." She says. She really is a bad liar. But to my surprise her mother halfway bought it. "Why are the windows foggy?" She asks. "Because we just came from the club and we are hot and sweaty." She says. Either her mom has been drinking tonight or she just really isn't that sharp. Either way you look at it, she actually bought it. I can't believe it.

"Is that Darius' car? Wait, you went to a club?" She asks. Yeah, I think she is intoxicated. "Yeah, with Tommy. We were bored and needed something to do." She says. No _she_ needed something to do. I need _someone_ to do. There's a big difference. Her mom just looks skeptically at her then she looks at me. I give her an innocent/cute smile and hope that she buys it.

"We are going to talk later." She says as she walks off towards the house. I look at Jude and give her a that-was-close-look. She nods her head, agreeing. "I should go in there and get this conversation over with." She says. Yeah I guess we have been caught enough times for one day. And right now I really needed to get home to take a cold shower.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomor….later." I say. I forgot that it is three something in the morning. It will only be a matter of hours before I see her again. I get out the car and close the door. I look down at my shirt and see that my body is showing because she had ripped it. I told you she was aggressive at night. She smiles when she sees my shirt.

"Sorry about that." She says. "Nothing to be sorry about." I say with a smile. She smiles back at me. Now she wants to pretend like she's innocent. Well it's not going to work. I know damn well she isn't innocent. Especially from tonight. I will no long be able to look at her the same way, which is a good thing in my books. I thought she was just a tease but it doesn't look that way anymore.

"Well I'll see you later then." She says. "Bye." I say softly. She smiles at me again before walking to her house and closing the door. I open my car door and get in. Tonight was satisfying and scarring. I am scarred for life from seeing what Saidie and Darius were doing and I am satisfied because I made out with Jude twice tonight and almost had sex with her twice. We are defiantly going to sex the next time we act on our impulses. How do I know? Haven't you ever heard the term three times a charm?

Next Day G Major……

I walk into G Major and immediately regret drinking two cups of coffee. I now had to use the bathroom but I will, under no circumstances, use the ones here. There are so many things that happen in there. And none of those things consist of people actually going to the bathroom. I guess I'll just go in the ally.

When I open the ally door I see Saidie over in a corner on her knees. I also see Liam's alligator shoes. I sigh and roll my eyes and shake me head as I close the door. I guess Saidie has no self respect for herself anymore. Either that or Liam is a real good talker, which I highly doubt. I guess I'll go across the street to the music store to use their bathroom.

When I get back from the music store and I walk into the studio I see Jude sitting the chair with her journal in her lap. I smile at her as I close the door and take a seat next to her. She looks up and smiles at me. I notice she looks a little tired. Damn we didn't even get all the way last night and I still wore her out. Okay I know that was a cocky statement but that's just what came to mind.

"Hey." I greet her. "Hey." She says. "How did the conversation with your mom go?" I ask her. "Conversation? Uh, no. It was more like an argument. And to top it off…it wasn't even about what she found us doing. It was about our dysfunctional family problems." She says. I can tell I shouldn't have asked her that question.

"Sorry." I say. I know her family problems are a sensitive subject to her. I know how she feels. I don't have the most functional family either. "It's okay. We always argue…well whenever she is at home." She says. "Well you know you can take your anger out on me if you want." I say in a flirty voice. She really could. Angry sex is my favorite type of sex. Like Hinder says "Sex Is So Much Better When You're Mad At Me."

She laughs a little. "There's that smile." I say with a smile. She smiles back at me. Okay so here's a first. last night we came real close to having sex. Normally when we get in moments like that there is usually some heavy sexual tension. But not today; we are actually having a conversation. We aren't necessarily ignoring it, we just aren't talking about it.

"Are you a sex addict?" She asks. Okay, seriously, you can't just ask questions like that! Seriously, who does that? One second we are talking about her dysfunctional family then she is asking me if I am a sex addict. Where does that connect? Of course I'm a sex addict, but she shouldn't ask me that question just out of the blue. We should at least be on the topic of sex before she asks a question like that. What is going on in this girl's head?

"Uh…that's a random question." I say. Seriously. "I'm sorry. I was just reading this magazine and it has a test to see if you are a sex addict." She says. Uh oh. Why do I have this feeling that she is about to make me take this quiz? I know she is. She already knows I'm a sex addict. _Strangers_ know I'm a sex addict. So why torture me and make me take a quiz. Actually, it might be a little entertaining if it wasn't noon.

"Please tell me you aren't about to make me take it." I say. She gives me one of her sneaky smiles. I sigh. I knew this was coming. "How about we compromise? I'll take that quiz later on tonight, after we finish your song." I say. I watch her as she contemplates what I just said. Hopefully we won't get done until earlier morning. And if we don't then I know she is going to forget.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you are going to take it no matter what." She says. Damn, I should have known she was going to say that. There's no way out of this. I have never lied to her and I don't plan on starting now so I might as well promise to take the stupid quiz. I mean the results can't be too surprising to her.

"Okay." I agree. She immediately got to work in her journal and I got to work on the soundboard. Hours later we sit back in our chairs, listening to the song. I nod my head approvingly. I know Jude is still probably mad at me. I made her sing it an extra three times just to make sure it was perfect. I honestly wasn't stalling for time I just really wanted the song to be perfect.

"Okay, slave master…enough stalling. I saw you nodding your head so I know you like it. Now it's time for you to take the quiz." She says. You know I bet she was thinking about that the whole time she was singing the song. I am 99 sure she was thinking about that stupid quiz the whole time.

"Okay." I sigh. How bad could it be, right? "Okay, first question. How many times have you had sex with a virgin and describe in great detail how you performed." She says, reading the magazine. It's funny she would choose that question first. Hmm this quiz might be fun after all………………..

There is a really small update for tonight. I'm sorry its so short but I just wanted to get something out. Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so remember when I said this quiz might be fun? I take it back. I forgot that Jude has a little jealousy problem. She hides it pretty well…sometimes. But when I told her the number of cherries I had popped she was…well less than happy. But she did seem really curious when I told her _how_ I popped the girls' cherry. Of course there was awkward silence to follow. She acted like she was looking for another question, but I knew it was because she had problem gotten a little…excited and intrigued from my story. Pretty soon she will get to experience it.

Okay so now I am on question number forty-five…only five more annoying questions left. Oh great…she's smirking. That only means that the next question is going to be a question that I hate but she is going to love it. Sometimes I wonder what my attraction is to her. Oh yeah, that's right. She loves to wear short skirts…really short skirts. It's a wonder my friend hasn't popped up before. No, I have control over Tommy jr. I'm not some hormonal teenage boy who still has wet dreams and who can't keep their manhood in their pants…well in a sense I know how to keep my stick in my pants.

"Approximately how many girls were on top of you when you were having sex with them?" She asks. Hmm that's not as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe she was smirking because she wants to be on top. I would be okay with that. Like I said before…I have no problem with saying a girl made me moan. In fact I would probably brag more than what I do when I tell the guys how I had the girl moaning. Jude could defiantly make me moan. I get a little excited whenever I hear her scream certain notes on her songs, for crying out loud.

"That's a good question. Let's see." I say. Okay well, when I lost my virginity, I was on top for half the session, but since it was my first time I got tired easily so she flipped me over, so I guess that counts as one. Portia is so controlling so she loved to be on top and the only time I actually flipped her over was when I was really pissed off…anyways that's two. Actually, you know what…every time I've had sex the girl has been on top…well almost every time. I can name a couple times when a girl 'tried' to be on top but they just didn't know what they were doing and I am not the patient type when it comes to having sex, so I just had to flip them back over.

"Every time." I respond. Jude smirks and looks amused. "Every single time you've had sex the girl has been on top?" She asks. Why is that so hard to believe? "Eventually the girl always gets on top of me when I'm having sex with her." I say. It's true. I normally start off on top, just to see what I'm working with and to…well never mind, that's a guy thing…anyways…I always start off on top. Normally after I give them at least three orgasms they flip me over and I guess they think it's time to pay me back. I'm surprised they have enough strength to actually take the ride. I am very tiring.

"Lucky you." She says. And she calls me a smart ass. "Would you take my hard stick shift for a ride?" I ask. I really am curious. If she says yes then I would throw that magazine on the floor and pull her on top of me right now and get to work. I might have to go a little easy on her for the first thirty minutes of it, but after that I'm going to go all out. Well, maybe not. Maybe Jude is a fast learner and can…adjust to things quickly.

"How do I know if your stick shift is safe to ride?" She asks. I resent that comment. I guess she has been talking to Portia. I'm serious. Contrary to what half of Canada thinks, I really do _always_ wear a condom. "I haven't driven my car in any dirty places. And even if I did…I always wear a _seatbelt_ for protection." I say. I really need to talk to Portia because if she messes up my chances with Jude then we are going to have a showdown in G Major. I'll let ALL her dirty little secrets out and tell everyone who is the real walking STD. She may say I can't keep it in my pants but she defiantly can't keep her legs closed.

"Well your stick shift won't be driving in a dirty place if you give me a driving lesson." She says. Well duh. You are a virgin, plus I know you will always use protection…because the only person you are ever going to have sex with is ME.

"So are you saying you want to take my car for a ride?" I ask in a flirting tone. Maybe I should start getting more comfortable in this chair. Good thing it's leather…it will be more comfortable…although if we get really into it and all sweaty it might not be. But like I said, for the first part of the round I'm going to take it easy on her.

"I don't think your stick is big enough for me to ride." She says. Ouch! Why is it that girls love to insult the size of our manhood? Seriously, they know that is the only way to crush our ego. Well saying our performance wasn't good is another way but the main way to insult us and destroy our ego is to say our size isn't big. I am way bigger than what she can handle. I know a lot of guys lie and say they are big and really aren't but I don't have to lie.

"My stick is a 12 speed thank you very much." I say. Okay so maybe I exaggerated a few inches…4 to be exact…but oh well. She'll get the picture that I'm not small. "A 12 speed, eh?" She says. I smirk. "Maybe it's a 9 speed but it still gets the job done." I say. It gets the job done over and over and over…actually the job is done when I can't move anymore…and that usually isn't until after at least 3 hours; and that's only if I haven been hydrated.

But I haven't had any in over a week so I know the next time I have sex I'm not stopping until at least 15 minutes before work. Whoever the girl is, she better not plan on walking straight the next day. I'm serious. She's not even going to get a chance of looking going up the stairs. I'll probably strip her and do her the second she takes one step inside my house.

"Feeling a little confident?" She asks me. I'll take confident instead of cocky. Although I am both. But I have a good reason though. I mean if you could hear the way girls moan and scream my name…you would be cocky too. And if you had girls throwing themselves, along with their articles of clothing, at you then you would be just as cocky as me…if not more…if that's possible.

"I have a reason to be confident." I say. Now she looks interested. "You do?" She asks. Really interested. I could either have fun, or play with her (no pun intended), or I can tell her the truth. I'd rather play with her…pun intended. I scoot her chair a little closer to her and get my face really close to hers and begin to speak.

"You know you can take that ride at any time and actually feel why I'm so confident." I whisper in her ear. I see her shiver. Looks like I should get up and lock the door. She is actually considering what I just said. What happened to my sweet innocent Jude? Or that's right. That Jude left once I started flirting with her and asking her sexual questions like "Have you had your first orgasm yet?"

"I don't think your car can handle this driver." She whispers back to me before scooting back to her original position. Did she really just say that! To me! Actually I shouldn't get mad…I should be intrigued. You know virgins do have fantasies about what they would do to people. I know I did, but I was a teenage boy. Jude is a teenage _girl_…who obviously has fantasies of her own.

I wonder if she has dreamt about riding me before. I know girls don't have wet dreams but she could have just had a really good dream about her being on top of me. I wonder if she is the wild type. I know she isn't innocent. She is defiantly a virgin by choice. By _my_ choice…not hers. I would come looking for the guy who popped her cherry if I was to ever find out she wasn't really a virgin. But I know that she is because she told me and she would never lie to me…about that. I think she lies to me about wanting to do stuff to me. Deep down inside, I know there's a sexual beast inside of her just waiting to come out.

"Well how do you know that's true without a test drive?" I ask. I know she can't handle me. Although her confidence is sexy. "Test drive?" She asks as if she was thinking about it. I think she was asking herself instead of me. But I'll answer anyways.

"Yeah, a test drive. You will get to see how I work my gears and how I can change my speeds. If you drive it hard enough it will get faster and faster. But keep in mind that the faster you drive it, the bumpier the ride gets." I say, leaning in close to her. I know I just made her hot. She is biting her bottom lip. Must she always do that? I mean it's hard enough just looking at her sexy plump lips but now she has to go and bite her bottom one? And she has that sexy look on her face; the one she gets whenever she is thinking hard about something.

"Quincy, I used to ride horses. I'm pretty sure if I was to ride your car it wouldn't be half as bumpy as the things I have rode. I know you can't handle me." She says. Where did this Jude come from? She is really insulting me here. Okay, I won't look at it as insulting; I'll just say she is…playing hard to get. She is playing very hard, but that's how I like it. So in other words, she is saying that my ride wouldn't be that bumpy, which means she is talking about my performance. She is walking on _another thin line_.

"You know, for a virgin, you have a lot of confidence." I say. She has insulted the two things that make me Tom Quincy. "Just because I am a virgin doesn't mean I don't know what to do…or how to do it." She says, looking me up and down. Okay she is really trying to mess with my mind here. Are virgins supposed to talk this way? If she keeps this up I'm going to forget she is a virgin when we have sex and I don't want to do that because if I do then I will defiantly hurt her. I don't want to do that.

But she is making it hard. (pun intended) I hope she is being serious. I met a girl like her once. Uh, her name was…well it started with a C. Anyways, it was at an after party and she kept telling me all the things she would do to me. Well when I got her behind close doors _I_ was the one doing all the work. Major disappointment, but at least I still got some that night. She was sexy. Anyways, back to Jude. I think she is just being a tease. But I still love the idea of her being aggressive on top of me.

"Well then I guess I'm in for a surprise then." I say. Okay now she wants to blush. A few seconds ago she was flirting and talking like she was a Sex God like me. She knows I'm going to have sex with her soon. And when we do have sex she is going to have to back up all the stuff she was saying. Of course, if she doesn't I will not hold it against her. I never talk about whether a girl's performance was good or bad. Well I _think_ about it, but I never say out loud.

"I think we are both going to be in for a surprise." She says. Okay _now_ what is she implying. I don't think it's supposed to insult my ego…again. I hope not. I don't really get mad whenever girls try to insult my size or performance. I just grab them and throw them on the nearest flat surface and _show_ them how wrong they are. They never insult those two things again. I might have to do that to Jude.

"What surprises do you have up your sleeve?" I ask. I know something's going on in that sexy blonde head of hers. "Things that might blow your mind." She says. Okay. Stop. Rewind. Again. Where is the _real_ Jude Harrison? What has this girl been doing lately? Has she gone to the library and gotten every sex book there? She is really talking like an expert.

I wonder if she has gotten into one of Saidie's sex drawers. Oh you didn't know? Saidie's bottom drawer consists of every kinky item known to man and every lubricant known to man. She also has at least 10 boxes of various condoms and over 15 different pornos. I swear, once she got into college she has became a real…I don't want to use slut but that's the best word that describes her right now.

Hmmm, I wonder what is in Jude's drawers. When you think about it, it's unfair. Girls know exactly where to go in a guy's bedroom when they want to find something sexual. They lift up our mattresses and look underneath our beds, knowing they are going to find either porno magazines or other sexual items. And they also know that 9 times out of 10 there is going to be a porno in the DVD player or on the computer…or both. That's not fair. Us guys don't know where to start to look for girl's personal kinky/sexual items. I mean we know where to find their panties but that's about it. We don't know where they keep their lubricants or vibrators or anything. It's just unfair.

"Can I get a description of these things that might blow my mind?" I ask just as the door opens. We turn our heads and see a girl, who might as well been wearing nothing. She had a really short skirt on, shorter than Jude's, and was wearing a thin tank top. She looks at us and smiles politely. Hmmm she is defiantly banging material. Now if she would just bend over and let me see the good parts of her she would really be banging material.

"Jude, Saidie told me to tell you that you better be ready in five minutes because that's when she's leaving." The girl says. She has a sexy voice. Another plus. Wait, Jude's leaving in five minutes? That means I won't be getting any _again_ to night. This is just not working. Did this girl just wink at me? Hmm I guess I will be getting sometime tonight. She looks familiar, though.

"Do you work here?" I ask. Maybe that's where I've seen her from. "No, but my little sister Felicia does." She says. Felicia's sister. Hmm an older version of Felicia. Something tells me that Felicia learned everything she knows from her sister. I _have_ to see what this girl can do. And I know she wants to show me some things also. She just licked her lips and looked me up and down.

"Okay, thank you." Jude says. Felicia's sister smiles and walks out of the studio. When Jude leaves I'm defiantly taking her home. I'm sorry but I can tell Jude isn't going to be able to give me any tonight and I need sum…bad. I held out as long as I could. Honestly. I think I should get a medal or something. I don't know how Kwest goes as long as he does without having sex. Okay I know lately his life has been less than salivate but he used to go for months without sex. I would commit suicide. Seriously.

"Stop what you're thinking, Quincy." Jude says to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. How did she know what I was thinking? "Huh?" I ask, trying to act innocent. "I know what you were thinking. If you have sex with her I'm not going to take your car for a test drive." She says as she stands up and leans in close to my face. God, why did she have to say that. Why do you hate me God? I know I am breaking the pre-marital sex rule but couldn't you just be a little nice to me?

"Okay." I sigh. This is sad. I want to have sex so bad with Jude I would pass up a date with a sexy girl that I know will do anything I want her to do. Jude smiles as she leans over and kisses me on my cheek. That's all I get? I took a freakin sex quiz for her and all I get is a kiss on the cheek! I have given up three nights of sex for her and all I get is ONE LITTLE KISS ON THE CHEEK! God, you really don't like me, do you?

After Jude left I cleaned up the studio and locked the doors to the other studios. When I got to the front of the studio and saw Felicia and her sister cleaning up Felicia's desk. God only knows all the things that have taken place on that desk. As I walk towards the door, I get stopped by Felicia's sister. I try my hardest not to look at her up and down but I can't help it. She has these sexy bronze color legs.

"So are you going home?" She asks. Okay I can tell what she wants. _If you have sex with her I'm not going to ride your car._ Jude's words still linger in my head. This is so messed up and mean and cruel. "Yeah." I simply reply with a sigh. She nods her head and bites her bottom lip, looking me up and down again. Her hand goes near my stick and she begins to speak.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" She asks. Okay I can feel my self control going. "No…not really." I say. She smiles as she stands up on her tiptoes. "I have plans for you." She whispers in my ear. Her hot breath lingers on my earlobe. That's it. I can't take it. She's going home with me. I grab her hand and lead her out of G Major, to my car.

Next Day G Major…….

I walk into G Major feeling ten times better than what I had been feeling for a week. I'm not even feeling guilty. You wanna know why? I'm not feeling guilty because I didn't have sex with Amanda. She just gave me an on and off 6 hour blowjob. And we all blowjobs are not having sex. It might fall under the category of oral sex but I don't care. To me sex is when I stick Tommy jr. inside a girl.

My good mood is almost ruined when I see Liam. I swear if he says anything to mess up how good I'm feeling, he is gonna pay. "Mr. Quincy." He says. Nope, still in a good mood; despite how much I hate is accent. "Yeah, Liam." I say. I'm actually being nice to him. "You and Ms. Harrison have the day off." He says. Okay I think that me feeling so good has messed my hearing and train of thought. I could have sworn he just said Jude and I had the day off. I don't think he said that. Those words don't exist in his vocabulary.

"Don't think it's because I want you two to have the day off. Darius and I have some crucial business meetings today with people that are actually more powerful than Darius. We need the whole place empty all day." He says. Wow, people more powerful than Darius? I didn't think there was anybody more powerful than Darius in the music world. I guess you learn something new everyday.

"But Mr. Quincy, I want to see you and Jude here tomorrow bright and early at 8 sharp." He says. "Alright." I say. He walks away without saying bye. I really don't care. I have the day off…with Jude. I see Jude right as I open the door. She gives me a weird look and I just smile at her.

"We have the day off." I say. "What?" She asks. I smile at her again because I see that she is still half asleep and that she hasn't had her morning coffee. "We have the day off." I repeat. She is pretty when she is sleepy and not fully functional. Also pretty entertaining.

"Okay I don't know if I should be happy or mad." She mumbles. I laugh. "Why would you be mad?" I ask. "Because I woke up to be told I don't have work." She says as she runs her fingers through her hair. I laugh again and put my arm around her shoulders and lead her back to the parking lot.

"So do you want to spend the day with me?" I ask. I already know the answer. What girl wouldn't want to spend the day with me? There goes that cockiness but oh well. It's the truth. "Sure, Quincy. We can go to my house." She says. Hmm it's still kinda early but I guess we could have sex in a few minutes. I have never really had sex when the sun is up but there's a first time for everything.

"Stop thinking what you are thinking." She says as she unlocks her car. How does she do that! I never know what she is thinking but for some reason she can always tell when I'm thinking about sex. "It's too early for me to drive anything but this car right here." She says pointing to her car. "My car is more fun to drive." I say with a smirk. It's true. You might get out of breath driving my car, but it's more fun. Trust me.

She just laughs as she gets into her car. I smile as I get into my car and follow all the way to her house. When we get to her house we silently walk inside. I immediately get flashbacks of what had taken place here a couple nights ago. I shiver. Jude looks at me and smiles.

"I have to live here. How do you think I feel?" She says. I laugh as we walk into to the front room. Jude takes a seat on the loveseat. I look at the couch and pause. She has told me too many stories about the things that have happened on that couch. I shake my head and walk over to the loveseat and take a seat next to her. I turn to her and smile seductively. She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"You know you are kinda cute when you are persistent." She says. When I'm persistent? I am cute all the time. Although I am trying to get in her pants all the time. "Cute enough for you to ride, now?" I ask. She just laughs and closes her eyes. That comment wasn't supposed to make her laugh. Well it was supposed to make her laugh but she wasn't supposed to close her eyes. Her answer was supposed to be her climbing on top of me, and me reaching into my pocket and pulling out my best friend: Mr. Latex.

"I need caffeine." She mumbles, her eyes still closed. I'll be her caffeine. I can defiantly keep her awake, no problem. All she has to do is give me the word and I will have her awake for the next 12 hours; 14 if she has Gatorade in the refrigerator.

"Well I don't know about caffeine, but I know something else than can defiantly keep you awake." I say. Mind-blowing, hot, passionate, kinky sex. That's what can keep you awake. _I_ can keep you awake. Just say the five words: Tommy please keep me awake. That's all I need to hear. She doesn't even have to be on top. I can be on top for all 12 of the hours. I will be more than happy to show her what a good performer I am. In fact, I bet she is going to be begging for an extra two hour encore after the 12 hours.

"Is that really all you think about?" She asks, opening her eyes slightly. Yeah, duh. What else are guys supposed to think about? Football season is over, it's wintertime so I can't look at girls in bikinis and the next car show isn't until next month. So yeah, the only thing that I'm thinking about right now is sex…and Jude. Sex with Jude.

"Pretty much." I respond. She laughs a little and shakes her head. "There's only two things on my mind. And one of them is sex." I say. She opens her eyes completely and looks at me. "What's the other?" She asks. Ha! Now I have her attention. I'm not going to tell her either. I'm going to keep her wondering and guessing just so I know she won't loose interest.

"Nothing." I say with a sly smile. She hits him. "Tell me." She says. I just smile and stand up and walk into the kitchen. She follows me. "What are you doing?" She asks. "I didn't eat breakfast this morning." I say. I wonder if she wants to give me something to eat…never mind. "Are you willing to fix whatever it is you want?" She asks as she hops up on the counter. Hmm I wonder if she likes to hop on other things.

"You're not going to cook for me and serve me?" I ask, smirking. "Hell no. This isn't the middle ages, Quincy. Besides, you aren't important enough for me to cook for." She says. I'm not important enough? The guy who is about to take her virginity isn't important enough for her to cook for? Where are these girl's morals?

"You know I was going to cook for you, but after that comment I think you can wait until lunch." I say. She laughs. "You plan on staying for lunch?" She asks. Yes, and dinner and desert and for a mid-night snack. I will be the main course for all of those meals. Hell I'll even be an appetizer. "Maybe, if you're nice." I say. She smiles and walks over to me.

"You plan on taking your car for a drive don't you?" She asks as she stands in front of me. Hell yes. But my car needs at least a half an hour to prepare for the long trip it is about to take. "Maybe. It depends on if someone wants to ride with me." I say. She smiles. "Well if you fix a good breakfast I might be able to find you a person to ride with." She says. I smile widely. It is 9 something in the morning and we can still flirt and talk about sex. I love our relationship.

So Jude has been in the front room for the past 15 minutes while I have been in here cooking _her_ breakfast. She better give me one hell of a ride, that's all I have to say. And she better be happy I like to cook. I'm making her an omelet with pancakes and bacon. Aren't I a nice guy? I never cooked for Portia. So Jude has to be special. Okay I'm not cooking out of the kindness of my heart; I'm thinking about the reward that follows but still. I have never cooked for anyone but myself.

Not only have I cooked for her, but I am also _bringing_ it to her. I wonder if this is what I have to look forward to when we finally get together. If so then I hope she knows she is going to be paying me back by having sex with me 24/7. When I walk into the front room with her plate in my hand I see she is still sitting on the loveseat with the remote in her hand, watching TV. She turns her head to look at me and smiles. I smile back as I hand her her plate.

"Wow this looks good, Quincy." She says. I know it does. Yes, I am even cocky about my food. You know I should start telling her that my standards are: if the food looks good then her sexual performance has to be good. If the food looks great then her sexual performance has to be great. So on and so forth. But I'm a nice guy, so I won't say that. I'll just think it.

"Thank you." I say in a modest tone. Just because I am cocky about my cooking also, doesn't mean I have to show it to her. Some things are better left unsaid. She takes a bite out of the omelet and moans as the great taste. Honestly, did she really have to moan? She messes with my mind even when she doesn't mean too.

"I'll be right back." I say. If she was going to moan again I didn't want to be in the room. I would probably throw the plate on the floor and just screw her right then and there. Okay now what was the other reason I came into the kitchen? Oh, that's right. I need to get my plate along with the syrup.

When I get back into the front room I sit down next to Jude on the loveseat and hand her the syrup. I look down at her plate and see that she is already almost done. I sake me head at her eating habits. She laughs and hits me before taking the cap off the syrup and pouring some on her half eaten pancakes.

"This is really good, Quincy." She says. I smile at her. "That's what all the girls say." I respond. She rolls her eyes and smiles. Actually all the girls say it was great…well they say that if they can talk. Normally they are too out of breath to say anything. But I take the out of breathness as a good thing.

"Now my hands are all sticky." She says as she puts the syrup on the coffee table. Doesn't this girl know she can't just say stuff like that around me? I already have a one track mind and she doesn't make it any better by saying stuff like that…out of the blue. Now I know she was talking about the syrup being on her hands, but still. Sticky is a VERY sexual word. Well it is when you have the mind I have.

"Yeah, your fingers usual get sticky after you play with stuff." I respond with a smirk. What? She started it. She should have known I was going to say something like that. She begins to laugh with her mouth full. I just smile at her and continue to eat. I turn my attention to the TV and I see that she is watching MTV. Big surprise. This girl's life really only consists of one thing: Music. Well when we have sex her life is going to consist of two things: Music and pleasing me in sexual ways. Well when you think about it, they are like the same thing because you know her moaning and screaming is like music…to my ears.

The only thing that MTV was showing was music videos. "Don't you want to watch something else? Like a movie?" I ask her. Honestly I was tired of watching the same old music videos. Not that the songs weren't great, it's just that the videos we stupid. "I guess we could watch a movie." She says. I nod. She begins to search the loveseat. I give her a weird look. If she was trying to feel on me all she had to do was say "Move the plate." And I would let her.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. "I'm looking for the remote for the DVD player." She says. I guess she wasn't trying to feel on me after all. She will later. Guarantee. When she doesn't find the remote on the loveseat she goes over to the couch and looks for it. Rather, she _bends_ over and looks for it between the cushions. If I wasn't chewing on my food I would have really gotten away with looking at her ass. But since I was chewing my food, I didn't get away with it because I started to choke.

She quickly turns around. "Are you okay?" She asks. I nod my head and continue to cough. She catches on to why I started to choke. "You shouldn't have been looking at my ass, Quincy." She says. I cough a little bit more. She loved the fact that I was staring at her ass. I know she did. I could have died and all she had to say was "You shouldn't have been looking at my ass, Quincy?" She can be cold sometimes.

She gets on the floor and looks underneath the couch. I was looking at her ass again, but this time I was drinking something so I wasn't going to choke. When she finds it she sits on the couch and presses the buttons on the remote. I smile at her as I put my cup and plate down on the coffee table. 'I shouldn't have been looking at her ass' Ha! If I didn't look at her ass I bet she would get mad.

I stand up and walk over to her. She looks at me as I push her down a little on the couch and climb on top of her. "What are you doing, Quincy?" She asks. "Don't you want to be added to the list of people who have had sex on this couch?" I ask, smirking. She rolls her eyes and laughs as she pushes me off of her. I land hard on the floor. She is a lot stronger than what she looks.

She looks down at me from the couch. "Are you okay?" She asks, smiling. She doesn't really care if I'm okay or not. I can tell. Why do I even try? "Just great." I say before I grab her arm and make her fall off the couch. Unfortunately I didn't think of the fact that she would land on top of me. I cough as I get the wind knocked out of me.

"You're the one who pulled me down." She says, laughing. Yeah that's just hilarious, girl. She tries to get up but she hits her head on the coffee table. I begin to laugh but I stop when I feel the cold water I was drinking earlier fall onto my body. Jude begins to laugh also. She stands up and continues to laugh. I really don't understand her sense of humor.

I stand up when she finally stops laughing. "I'll just go clean up." I say as I make my way up her stairs. When I get in the bathroom I don't find any towels. Seriously, what bathroom doesn't have towels? I sigh and go into Jude's room in search for a towel. When I don't find none in there I just raise my shirt up and dry my face. Hmmm I'm in Jude's room. Time to go exploring. Girl's always put their panties in the first drawer, right? Well I'm about to find out.

Yes! I knew they always did. Hmm I never pictured Jude the thong type. I bet Saidie got her into wearing them. I need to remember to thank her for that. I wonder if she'll notice if I take a couple just to add to the Panty Drawer back home. Okay enough of this drawer. I wonder what she keeps in her other drawers. Clothes, clothes, and more clothes. Where's the good stuff. I know she has to own at least one kinky item. She is almost 18; she has to be a little curious.

Well there's nothing else in there. Hmm I wonder if she keeps anything under her mattress. I lift up her mattress. Hmm Girls Guide to Pleasing A Guy. Wow, I never thought I would find a book like this underneath her mattress. I guess she is curious after all. I have a feeling there is an interesting story about this book. Uh oh, I hear footsteps coming up the steps. I quickly put the book underneath her bed, then take off my wet shirt.

When Jude enters her room she looks at me curiously. "What are you doing?" She asks. "Nothing, just…looking for a shirt." I say. I hope she bought that. "So you are looking for a shirt, in a girl's room?" She asks me in a skeptical voice. She's got a point there. But trying to find a shirt was the only excuse I could come up with at the time. She begins to look around the room.

"I didn't think about the fact that I was looking in a girl's room for a shirt." I say, lamely. "Quincy, you are still hetero, right?" She asks. Did she seriously just ask me that? There should be no doubt in her mind about my sexuality! I mean doesn't my sex record speak for itself? There is no way in HELL I could _ever_ be gay. Not that I'm a homophobe, but you know I'm a guy. I don't really like to be around guys that like guys. It's just not cool.

I almost had a heartattack when I found out Mason was gay. And it wasn't until that exact moment that I remembered the way he looked at me that one day when I had on a white wife beater. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me, but I didn't think anything of it. I shiver.

"I was just joking, Quincy. I know you love girls too much to be gay." She says. Thank you. I love girls waayy too much. Nothing can change my sexual appetite for girls. "I think my dad might have a shirt you can wear." She says. What? She wants me to wear one of Mr. Harrison's shirts? I don't think so. I can't try to have sex with Jude in her father's shirt. That's just too messed up.

"Uh, if it's okay with you I think I'll just go around shirtless." I say. She smiles a little then tries to hide it. Too late. I already saw her excitement about me going around shirtless. "Okay, if that's what you want to do." She says. She was trying her hardest to sound un-excited, but she failed miserably.

"Okay, you have to get out, though." She says. She is kicking me out of her room? This is a change. Normally I get _dragged_ into girls' rooms. Usually they _beg_ me to stay in their room. But Jude, she wants me to _leave?_ That's not right. She always has to be unique. It's a good thing and a bad thing. Right now it's a bad thing.

"I have to change." She says, looking at my face. "Shouldn't that be a reason for me to stay?" I think out loud. I really didn't mean to say that out loud. I meant to think it. She rolls her eyes. "No, that's a good reason for you to leave." She says. "What's wrong with what you have on?" I ask her. She looks fine in what she has on. Real fine.

"I want to change into my pajamas." She says. Hmm pajamas are a good thing. They are really easy to slide off. Not so much easy access as a skirt but you can get naked pretty fast. Jude must have known what I was thinking because she hits me in my chest. Well she tried to hit me. I grabbed her arms before she could. She laughs. "Let go." She says. I just smile and turn her around and start walking towards the bed, still grasping her arms. She giggles as I continue to walk towards the bed. When we fall on the bed she let's out an "Ow!" I look down at her and give her a weird look.

Before she has a chance to explain why she said "Ow!" we hear someone clear their throat. We turn around and see Saidie standing in pajamas and a shirt with messed up hair. And I thought Jude wasn't a morning person. At least Jude looked pretty…sometimes. Saidie on the other hand….no. That's all I have to say. I guess I have never really seen her without make up…and I have to say, I don't really want to ever again.

"What are you two doing?" She asks sleepily. "Nothing." We both say, sounding like little kids. "Why don't you have a shirt on? And why are you on top of my sister? Actually I really don't care, all I want to know is…why do you all have to be so loud?" She asks. She runs her fingers through her hair.

"Hangover?" I ask her. She nods her head. "We'll try to keep it down, Sades." Jude says. "Thank you." Saidie mumbles before walking out of the room. I shake my head. I wonder who she screwed last night. Probably more than one person since she was intoxicated. Anyways, back to Jude….

"Why did you say ow earlier?" I ask her. "I feel onto something hard." She says. I turn to look at her and smirk. Does she not hear the things she says? Or does she just say them just to get a reaction out of me? She looks at my expression and laughs. "No, I mean there was something hard on the bed that I fell on to." She says as she begins to search through the covers to find whatever it was she fell on. She pulls out the book that I had found underneath her mattress. She looks at me, then she looks at the book, then she looks at me again.

"You want to know something funny, Quincy? This was under my mattress, the last time I checked." She says. For some reason I have Ricky Ricardo's voice in my head right now saying: Quincy, You Have Some Splainin To Do……………..

ok so there is an update for today. I just now realized it took me a long time to get out. Sorry about that. But it's the weekend so that means there are going to be lots of updates…well at least one or two. Lol. don't you just love the weekends? I plan on updating all of my fics at least once. Anyways, please tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay Tommy. You are the guy who used to get caught screwing another girl by your supposed girlfriend. You know how to talk your way out of things. Hell, you are such a good talker that you always ended up having sex with both your supposed girlfriend and the girl you were already screwing. It's not going to be that hard talking my way out of this. It _shouldn't _be that hard talking my way out of this. So why am I nervous and at a loss for words? Just take a deep breath. Okay the fact that she is giving me that sexy angry look of hers isn't helping my train of thought.

Wait, why am I trying to think of an excuse? I am Tom Quincy. I can _flirt_ my way out of anything. I give her one of my sexy smiles. She shakes her head a little and leaves her angry expression on her face. Okay, so that didn't work. It's time to scoot closer to her that way she can smell my cologne. I scoot a few inches closer to her. Did she just move away? What is wrong with this girl?

"Jude…" I say. She looks at me and waits for me to continue. I sigh. This is what I get for liking a unique girl. Maybe if I just concentrate on how sexy she looks right now I won't get so irritated. It's worth a try. Okay so how am I going to start this? I already decided that I'm going to flirt my way out of this but how do I start. I can't just say "you look sexy right now." I mean that would be a true statement but I know that would just mess up the whole plan. I have to say my sentences carefully. This is going to be easy….hopefully.

"I was just looking at it." I start. Okay now I know she is going to get all bitchy and even more pissed off but that's just part of the plan. Oh yeah. She is defiantly more pissed off. "Just looking at it? That's all you have to say, Quincy. No apology for going through my stuff?" She asks. At least she isn't shouting. That's a good thing. I don't know if it's because she isn't that mad or if it's because she doesn't want to wake Saidie. Either way, I don't really care. She is going to be happy and blushing in about a minute and a half.

"I just wanted to see what things are found in a typical girl's room. Besides, I didn't know I would find a 'Girl's Guide to Pleasing a Guy.' Although it's very interesting." I say, giving her a half smile and half smirk. I can see the corners of her mouth twitching. She wants to smile. "That still doesn't give you a right to go through my stuff, Quincy." She says. Damn. Why does she have to be so damn stubborn? Actually, her stubbornness is just another sexy thing about her, but right now I'm not finding it sexy; I'm finding it really annoying.

I give her one of my cute faces. "I just wanted to see. But if it will make you feel better, you can practice some of the stuff you learned from this book on me. I'll be more than happy to lie down on this bed and let you do…whatever it is you want to do to me." I say, still giving her the cute face. Yes! I have gotten her to blush. It took longer than a minute in a half but that's only because she is stubborn. Okay so since she is blushing that means I only have to say one more flirtatious thing and she will be officially happy…or at least no longer mad at me.

"You know the fact that you have a book like this makes me want to have sex with you a lot more. I now know you aren't going to be shy…not that shyness isn't cute, but a girl like you, taking control is a definite turn on." I say, smiling at her. And there is a full smile! Yes! I'm too good at this. A big smile _and_ blushing. Hmm, I'm very good at this. And did she just scoot closer to me? Yes. I knew I would be able to flirt my way out of that. Now I wonder if I could flirt my way in to her panties….

"You might just get a chance to see what I can do." She whispers in my ear. God she doesn't know what she does to me. And she is just teasing me. I think I'm going to talk to President Crichton about making a new law against teasing. Well, maybe not. When you think about it, teasing is like foreplay. And without foreplay sex isn't as great as it could be. I wouldn't mind Jude teasing me _before_ sex. But I do mind her teasing me when we aren't even close to having sex. That's just unfair and mean. Hot, but still very mean.

"You know I have a few things I can show you also." I whisper back into her ear. I make sure I breathe hot air as I whisper. I see her shiver. See. I'm even a good tease fully clothed. If she thought that was hot she should see what it's liked to be teased half clothed. I bet she would have an orgasm just by two fingers. Hmm, I think I should find now.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks. Because I'm contemplating on whether or not I should give you an orgasm in your own room. "I was just thinking about something." I say. Smooth. Keep her guessing. I know she isn't going to say yes right away, but I know she will give in…soon. Who can resist me? Exactly. No one. I scoot a little closer to her and put my hand on her thigh. She looks at me then looks down at me hand.

"Thinking of trying something, Quincy?" She asks with a smirk. Yes. Now stop talking so I can make it. "Maybe." I say with a smirk. I run my fingers up the inside of her thighs and stop at her core. She bites her bottom lip and looks down at where my hand was resting. Now she finally realizes what my plan was. Now it's really obvious that she is a natural blonde. But she's still sexy so it's all good.

"Tommy, Saidie is right next door to us." Jude says. Does she really think I care? "So. That just means you can't get too loud." I whisper playfully into her ear. She shivers and bites her bottom lip again. I smile. I really have a big effect on this girl. It's pretty entertaining. I get to make her hot and boost my ego up at the same time. Okay I know my ego doesn't need any boosting but oh well. It's never a bad thing to have a big ego. Well that's what I think anyways.

She looks down at my hand, still biting her bottom lip. I smile a little and move my hand up a little bit. When I reach her zipper I pull it down then unbutton the button to her jeans. She continues to look at me and my hand. Is she actually nervous? Sometimes she doesn't even act like a virgin, but when it's time to get a little sexual she gets nervous. Why do girls do that?

Anyways, I need to concentrate. Okay so my fingers are at the edge of her panties, which by the way are pink. For some reason I didn't think Jude wore pink panties. I thought she would only buy black. But lately I am learning something new about this girl every day and so far, I am intrigued. Anyways…you know it would be easier if she was on my lap.

I grab her by the hips and place her on my lap. She looks down at me and gets a little bit more comfortable on my lap. I guess she is loosing her nervousness. Why she was nervous in the first place I will never understand. Anyways, my hand is sliding back in her panties. How should I start this? Slow probably. I'm going to tease her like she always teases me.

I slowly begin to slide my fingers further down inside her panties. Wait, was that a door opening? Jude quickly turns around. "Hey Jude, do you know where…." Saidie stops when she sees our current position. You know one of these days Jude and I are going to have to learn how to lock our doors. Well her door doesn't have a lock. In that case, I'm going to the hardware store as soon as I leave here and I am going to buy her a lock.

I remove my hand from inside of her panties and zip up her jeans slowly, so Saidie wouldn't hear. Jude buttons up her jeans by herself and climbs off of me. My lap feels cold now. Well maybe it was getting a little too hot anyways. Now Saidie is standing with her arms crossed against her chest. Damn I wish she didn't look hot. Yes, even though Saidie isn't my favorite person in the world, I still find her hot; very hot.

"Sorry to interrupt…actually no I'm not. Jude I need to talk to you outside for a minute. That is if you can leave Tommy Infected Quincy alone for a few minutes." She says. See she is so hot when she doesn't speak! But when she does speak she goes from a 10 to a -5! I don't see why I ever dated her! Oh, that's right…she's sexy. You know I think the only real reason why I ever went out with her is because she seemed easy. That's harsh, I know but it's the truth. I was still a playboy when I hooked up with her. Not that I'm not a playboy now, but I have calmed down a little.

You know what sucks? I can't say anything back to her because I never screwed her. Now I used to think that was a good thing, but that was before she made that comment. Had I slept with her, I could have said 'If I do have something, I got it from you.' but since I didn't screw her I can't say anything. The only thing I can do is glare at her. You see, I have learned a lesson. _Never_ keep it in your pants. I know mothers and fathers tell their sons the exact opposite but since I kept it in my pants this time I can't say anything. Well she did give me head but I don't think you can catch anything like that. Hmm maybe I should have actually paid attention in Health class…actually maybe I should have actually gone to Health class.

"Yeah, Sades. I'll be right there." Jude says. "No…now." Saidie says. Jude sighs and rolls her eyes. I hate the way she always does what Saidie commands her to do. She can argue with me for three hours about the lyrics to a song but when it comes to Saidie it's like she has no backbone. I mean sure they argue but in the end she usually caves. That's the one thing I don't like about her. They are so much alike but so different at the same time. They both have a HUGE jealousy problem and can become quite bitchy whenever another girl is near their guy. Oh wait…I was/am both of their guys. Okay now I'm starting to see why Saidie gets so touchy and why Jude gets so bitchy whenever I bring up Saidie and mine's past relationship.

On the other hand, I wouldn't mind seeing them both fight over me; that would be very cool. Ooo and if it was in mud…and if they were naked. Two blonde girls, fighting over me, in a puddle of mud, naked. Now there's a new fantasy I'm going to have to think about…in great detail. I am betting money that Jude would win that fight. It would be even better if she was on top of Saidie, though. Hmm too bad they are sisters. I wouldn't mind if they starting kissing or something, but that wouldn't happen since they are sisters. Oh well.

I bet Jude would look sexy with mud all over her body and face. And if they get all sweaty while being in the mud. I don't want them to fight. I really just want to see them wrestles, while saying "Tommy's mine" or "I love him more than you" or something like that. Maybe even "he says he gets hard whenever he looks at me." Ahh, the two Harrison sisters are a definant turn on. Hmm it would be hot if they started to rub the mud on each other afterwards. It's been a long time since I've seen some girl on girl action.

Speaking of girl on girl action, did I just hear a slapping noise? They are probably fighting right now. I should see if there is any blood…or mud…or nakedness. Yeah that last one got me up. As I open the door I see them rolling on the floor pulling each other's hair and slapping each other. Okay, so there's no mud and there's no nakedness but there is two blondes fighting. I'll take it. Ooo, Jude just slapped Saidie hard across the face. And Saidie just slapped her back.

"You always want what I have!" Saidie screams. Jude flips her over and smacks her. "No, you are always jealous of what I have!" She shouts back. Saidie smacks her then begins pulling her hair. "You don't have him! You just WANT him since I had him!" Saidie shouts. Him? Am I the 'him' they are referring to? So this fight _is_ over me. Damn I am really tempted to go outside and get a bucket of mud. I hope clothes start flying.

"Get real Saidie! He never wanted you!" Jude says. She yanks Saidie's hair hard. Jude really does have a tight grip. I wonder what else she can grip hard…anyways…back to the fight. "Like he wants YOU!" Saidie screams. "He only dated you because he knows your EASY!" Jude screams back. That's when all slapping stopped. Saidie punched Jude. Yes, _punched._ Even _I_ was shocked. Jude fell back and held her hand up to her eye.

"Saidie!" I say. Seriously, the fight was a normal sisterly fight with just the slapping, but punching…that's taking it too far. I walk over to Jude to look at her eye. Luckily, Saidie has piss poor aim. She ended up punching Jude in her cheek and not her eye. Saidie stands up, panting.

"You would go to her first!" She shouts. What the hell is wrong with her? I swear she is on pills. We aren't together any more. She can't get pissed off at me for showing an interest in another girl. If you want to get technical with it, I had interest in this girl _when_ we were actually a couple. Well I guess that's a reason to get pissed off. Normally I think she is hot when she is mad, but right now…she is just a bitch.

"Go to hell, Saidie!" Jude yells. I touch Jude's cheek and she flinches. I hear Saidie sigh, but ignore her. I know if I turn around I am going to say a lot of hurtful things. Even though they would be from the bottom of my heart, she doesn't deserve to hear them…now, anyways. Right now my main focus is Jude, who has a red, black, and purple spot forming on her face.

"I'll be back." She mumbles. She stands up and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Okay, so now I defiantly only want wrestling in my fantasy about them arguing over me. Yeah, wrestling, mud and nakedness. I sit down on Jude's bed and accidentally lay down on her book. 'Girl's Guide to Pleasing a Guy.' I wonder what is actually inside it.

Okay so I have been reading this book for five minutes. You know I don't even know if you can call this a book. There is so much nudity and sex words in here that I can't believe Jude has made it passed page one without getting her panties soaked. I know I'm almost hard. This is like a porn book. Why wasn't this published when I was a teenager? My mom always told me that porn was not educational and that I needed to read more books. If this book was out back then, then I would have sex porn is educational because they made a book about it. Oh well.

I think this book is responsible for the kinky side of half of the girls I have slept with. Seriously. This book goes into graphic details about how a girl should give a blowjob, ride a…stick, and how to get in 20 different sex positions. Now wonder Jude has been so touchy and flirty lately. She has been reading this kinky book. You know I didn't think it was possible, but, she is now even _more_ attractive to me.

'If your want to control the sex,then you should get on top of your significant other. Straddle his lap and gently grab his member and place it inside of you. Watch his reaction to this. You have the option of choosing to move your body up and down or back and forth…' I wonder if Jude has studied this paragraph a lot…or this picture. Hmm I have never had a girl on top like that before. I really should try it.

I look up and see Jude enter the room with an ice pack to her face. She looked really hot; partly because she was pissed and partly because her hair was a little messed up. I don't know why I find that hot, I just do. She looks at me reading her book and shakes her head as she takes a seat next to where I am lying down. I smirk at her then return my attention back to the book.

"If you choose to move your body up and down have your partner firmly grab your breast as you move up and down. You will find it pleasurable that way and easier to move. If you begin to feel a little tired you can ask your partner to move in and out of you. Try this at the same time. You will find it more pleasurable." I read out loud, trying not to smirk. I turn my head towards Jude and see that she is blushing. I laugh. I didn't mean to, it just…came out.

She snatches the book from me and throws it on the floor. I laugh again and look at her. She gives me an angry look. I know she isn't angry at me for looking at the book. She is angry at Saidie for punching her in the face. Hell I would be too. Actually right now I would be planning a good revenge hit. I take the ice pack from her and look at her cheek. It was red and black. The purple wasn't really visible.

"I hate her." Jude mumbles. I laugh lightly. "I would hate her too if she punched me in my face." I reply, putting the ice pack back on her face. She looks at me. She really does look hot right now and I feel really sorry for her. It wasn't right for Saidie to punch her like that. And besides, Jude was telling the truth. I only went out with Saidie because I thought I could score. We all know how that turned out.

"I can't believe she punched me. I didn't do anything to her." Jude says. Now she seemed less angry. She seemed hurt. "She's such a bitch!" She says. Okay well that hurt emotion went away pretty fast. Now the angry was back. I could still see she was kinda hurt. And when you think about it…it was my fault. See that's not fair. All I wanted to do was…do some ungodly things to her…just give her an orgasm. But what happens? She gets punched in the face. What are the odds?

"I know something that will cheer you up." I say. Okay, I have this tendency to sound like I'm flirting when I'm not. I guess since I flirt so much it just comes out naturally. She looks up at me and smiles a little. I honestly didn't meant that in a sexual way, but….if she wants me to have sex with her to make her feel better than I am more than willing to do that to her—for her.

"The only thing you think about is sex, Quincy." She says with a half smile. Well right now I'm thinking about sex because of that damn book. Reading that stuff has woken up my friend and now he wants to come out and play, but of course Jude isn't going to want to play.

"Sex makes the world go round." I say with a smirk. Jude rolls her eyes and laughs. She has a sexy laugh. "How's your cheek feel, girl?" I ask her. She stopped laughing quickly so I figured it was because of the pain in her cheek. "Really sore." She says bitterly. I have a feeling that once Jude's cheek heals there's going to be a round two. I hope it's outside…in mud. Actually I wouldn't mind seeing them all oily; like they had been working on a car all day. That would be hot too.

"Well I know a non sexual way to make you feel better." I say. Yes, I, Tom Quincy, can make a girl feel better without sex. It even surprises me. "What's that?" She asks, intrigued. "You could go swimming in my pool naked." I say with a smirk. I was being serious. Going skinny dipping in your own pool is fun. I know that will make her feel better. It will also make me and Tommy jr feel good also.

She laughs and shakes her head. "That is sexual." She says. It is? No, sexual is physical contact…in my books anyways. "No, it's not." I say. She smiles. "In your world it's not sexual because you are a Sex God, but in a virgin's world it is very sexual." She says. Sex God? I don't consider myself a sex god. I consider myself an _Orgasm _God. I am good in bed, but I don't want the name Sex God. Orgasm God is better.

"Okay, one, I am not a Sex God, I am an Orgasm God, and two, skinny dipping is not sexual." I say. She just laughs and shakes her head. "Well…_Orgasm God_, to me, skinny dipping is sexual. But I do know something that will make me feel better." She says, smiling. Oh please tell me it's a way I can keep my title of Orgasm God. Or please tell me you want to put me in one of the kinky sex positions like in that book. Just please tell me it's _something_ sexual. I'll take _anything_ sexual.

"I want you to cook for me." She says. Okay, I pray for sex and she says food. Typical. Although, I could combine the two. Hmmm and I could make it sticky. Maybe cooking for her won't be so bad. I have always wanted to see what she would look like in whipped cream…or covered in ice cream. Hmm, the possibilities.

"What do you want me to cook for you, Harrison? I look at her cheek and smirk T-steak?" I ask. I wonder if she will get it. She hits me in the shoulder and smiles. She gets it. I guess she isn't as blonde as I was beginning to think she was. My mom actually tried to put a T-steak on my eye when I was a kid. I told her I didn't want a piece of raw meat on my face no matter how banged up my eye was. Seriously that's disgusting.

"No…I want…something French." She says. Why I told her I was French, I do not know. I know a few recipes but it would take at least three hours to fix. I don't really feel like standing over a hot stove tonight. I know Jude is worth it, but I'm still not in the mood.

"How about something Italian? Like pizza." I say with a smirk. She laughs and shakes her head. "No, you are French so I want something French." She says. God she is so stubborn. "Jude, I don't feel like cooking." I groan. I know that wasn't really mature but it's how I feel. It's a Saturday night. I don't want to be standing over the stove cooking for someone unless I know I'm going to get some. And with Jude it's really unpredictable if I am going to score or not.

"Please, Tommy…" She pleads. Why does she have to say my name like that? Oh, that's right…she wants something. How come she can't say my name like that when she wants to screw me? Oh, great. Now she is putting out her lower lip. I swear I'm more in love with her lips than her. How is it that she even looks hot with a bruised cheek? I sigh. Maybe I won't notice how long it's taking to cook the food if I think about the whole Jude and Saidie wrestling in the mud fantasy. I guess I could cook her something. She did just get punched in the face by her sister…I sigh

"Fine, Harrison. But it's just because I feel sorry for you." I say. She smiles and leans over and kisses me on the cheek. She is really killing me with these kisses on the cheek. I would rather have her not kiss me on the cheek than kiss me at all. She doesn't know what it does to me to feel her lips on my face but not on my lips or on my di—uh never mind.

"Thank you." She says. I nod my head and look at my watch. It's 8:07. By the time I get home it will be 8:20. I probably won't get done with making what I have in mind until 10 something. We better at least make out tonight. I would be happy with making out. At least it's some sort of sexual content. I am a guy in the prime of my life. I have to at least get some physical contact from a girl each night. It's a right of passage or whatever.

"Come by my house by 10." I say as I stand up. She smiles and nods her head. "Okay." She says. I smirk. "I'll have the T-steak ready." I say, still smirking. She throws her pillow at me. I catch it and smile, throwing it back. "Get out." She says. "It's that any way to talk to your chef?" I ask, playfully. She smiles. I love…well you know. I don't have to say it every time she smiles.

"I guess not. I wouldn't want you to spit in my food or something." She says. I laugh. I would never do that to anyone's food…well maybe Liam's but not Jude or anyone else. "I would never." I say. She smiles again. "Just remember one thing, Jude." I say. "What?" She asks. I walk over to her and get close to her face then whisper, "You have to kiss the cook." She bites her bottom lip just as I pull my face away. She's not the only one that can tease people unexpectantly. I walk out of the room smiling to myself. I hope she reads some more of that book before she comes over. Who knows what could happen.

Okay so it's been one hour. Everything is almost done but I am already tired. I guess it's time to start thinking about that mud fight with Saidie and Jude. No, I want to think about them oil wrestling…in my garage…naked. I wonder what size cup Jude is. Probably a B…I think. I know Saidie is a B. Hmm maybe I should have looked in her bra drawer also. Anyways, back to the wrestling match…even though I hate my cars getting dirty, it would still be really hot of they started the match out on the hood of the Viper. I know I haven't driven it in a long time, which is why it needs a little action.

Ooo, what would be better is if they stopped wrestling and they walked over to and started to rip of my clothes. I'm no stranger to dirty. I'm not the pretty boy that everyone thinks I am. Besides, I would defiantly get dirty for two naked girls…two naked blonde girls. Hmm, a threesome in oil with Jude and Saidie. Okay I know that is never going to happen but a guy can fantasize, right? Yeah. I wouldn't let Saidie give me head though. Her mouth has been on Liam and that's just wrong.

Anyways, I would probably spend more time on Jude. Actually I would probably spend _all_ of my time on Jude, and only do a few things to Saidie, being the Orgasm God that I am. Hmm, it would be even better if Jude was on top. That way I could get a good look at her sweaty oily body. You know for some reason a girl with oil on her body is a big turn on. Jude…with oil on her naked body…yeah I'm liking it. Okay, now to Saidie…what could she do, besides be a distraction?

Ooo I know what she could do! She could stand over in the car and rub oil on her body. Hell yes! That would defiantly make the experience even better. And if Jude was to– Shit what's burning! Damn, I forgot about the bread in the oven. When I open the oven door black smoke came out. I cough a little as I pull the pan of bread out.

See this is what I get for daydreaming about sex for cooking. Damn. I guess we are just going to have Tortiere without bread. It would have been better with bread but oh well. At least now everything is done. Thinking about sex did make it go faster. Okay now I have to take a shower and get changed. Hopefully the burning smell will be gone by then.

Just as I finish buttoning up my shirt I hear someone knock on the door. I smile. Leave it to Jude to be on time for dinner. I light a few candles on my way to the door. The burning smell still lingered but not as strong as before. Okay, time to put on your sexy smile. I made sure I put on extra cologne just to drive her crazy. And my shirt is unbuttoned. Tonight is _my_ night to tease her. Payback is a bitch, Harrison…………….

There is long awaited update. Sorry it took so long! I had midterms come out so I was trying to get all my homework done. Anyways, please tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

You know I used to never believe in fate. All my friends used to say that things happen for a reason and that you can never predict the future. I, on the other hand, used to call them crazy and say that _I_ predicted my future. And you know I got away with saying that for 10 years of my life. I always knew what was going to happen and how it was going to happen. That was, until I met Jude Harrison. Every time I get a picture of how something is going to go, she does something that makes things go the exact opposite.

Take tonight for instance. _I_ was supposed to be the one who teases _her. _Do I now think that is going to happen? Hell no! Just a few minutes ago, Jude showed up wearing the shortest skirt known to man. It barely went down to her upper thigh. She takes two steps inside the house and gives me one of her sexy smiles. I know the only reason why she smiled at me that was because she saw me x-raying her. Yes, I was _x-raying _her. There's no way in hell any guy could just _look_ at her in that skirt.

When I finally made it past her skirt, I noticed she was wearing a really tight red shirt. Seriously, you would think she was going to a club instead of just to dinner at my house. She _had_ to dress this way just to mess with me. Why? Do I deserve this? I mean I thought I was being nice by cooking her dinner and how does she repay me? She wears _that._ You know I'm beginning to think that Jude is really ungrateful of all the things I do for her. Although I when we get to having sex I know she isn't going to be ungrateful for all the things I do _to_ her.

She has put a little make up on, covering up her bruised cheek. It's not even puffy anymore. And she has on this shade of pink lipstick that is making her lips look even sexier than usual. You know if I keep staring at her like this I have a feeling the dinner I prepared isn't the only thing I'm going to be eating tonight. Hmm I bet she would like that. Girls have told me that my tongue is magical. So she'll have salad for appetizers, Tortiere for dinner and my tongue for dessert. Sounds good to me.

"Tommy!" She says, waving her hand in front of me. You know I should really start paying more attention to her. "Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you." I say. I was too busy studying your outfit…and your curves…and your chest….and your…damn she is talking to me again.

"See you're not listening to me again." She says with an amused look on her face. She knows the reason why I'm not listening to her. She isn't dumb. She wore that skirt on purpose just mess with my mind. I'll be lucky if I make it to dinner without Tommy jr shooting up. See that's the one thing I hate about girls. They are sexy and they know it and they use it to their advantage. And me, being a guy, fall for their tricks every time. Of course I usually get revenge in bed but still. I have to go through at least four hours of thinking bad thoughts about them.

"Tommy Whatever Quincy. Would you please listen to me for two seconds?" Jude asks. I look up at her. "I would be able to if you hadn't of worn that." I say…out loud. Yes, out loud. I really didn't mean to but hey it happened so there's nothing I can change about it. And that's sad because I even realized that I had said it out loud before she did. When she did realize what I had just said she begins to smirk. You know I swear she is getting just as cocky as I am. Well I don't know if that's possible but she's getting close.

"What was that?" She asks, still smirking. Why does that smirk have to be so sexy? I mean seriously as if it isn't bad enough that she is wearing that skirt…that very short skirt that is very accessible. Okay, that's it. I'm getting laid tonight. And Jude is going to be the one who gives it to me. I mean I cooked for this girl so she is going to give me something.

"Um Tommy…Tommy!" She waves her hand in my face. I glance up and look at her in the eye. The first time all night, I think. "I'm up here." She says. Yes I know you're up there but your skirt is down there. Along with everything else that is forbidden and illegal. Oh well. I have never been the one to follow the law anyways. Just take a look at my childhood record.

"I know. I mean I wasn't look at your skirt. I mean…let's just go into the dining room and eat." I mumble. Only Jude can make Tom Quincy stutter. I'm still trying to figure out if that is a good or bad thing. I put my arm out, signaling for Jude to walk in front of me to the dining room. She smirks and walks in front of me. She knows the reason why I wanted her to. She isn't dumb. And she can't get mad at me for looking because she wore that for me to stare at anyways.

"Just sit here and I'll bring the food out." I say when we get in to the dining room. She smiles and nods, taking a seat. Damn, I won't be able to see that skirt for at least an hour. Oh well. I still have images. Wait, she didn't have on panties! I swear she didn't. I didn't see them. Trust me, I know how to spot thongs and panties a mile away and Jude Harrison did not have on either. Who would have thought Jude would be the type to go pantieless? Hmm. That means that she is _really_ accessible. In fact, she won't even have to take off the skirt. I'll just throw her down on the bed and get to work.

I wonder if she would like the idea of loosing her virginity in the Jacuzzi. I mean it's warm and it has bubbles. I think I work best in the Jacuzzi. Hmm, we might have to take a walk outside. Hell we can just get in naked. Forget bathing suits and swimming trunks. She isn't wearing the most valuable piece of clothing anyways, so it shouldn't make a difference, right? Right. I wonder if I still have the water resistant vibrator. I'm pretty sure Jude would like that. Especially if I---Shit!

Okay now I know why Mamere always told me to focus when cooking or working in the kitchen. I just dropped two wine glasses. Luckily I have six, but still. I guess I shouldn't have been thinking about sex while fixing drinks and food. Oh well. Jude is responsible for my distracting. She is _always_ responsible. I'm a victim. Yeah, that's right. I'm a victim. All I wanted to do was cook her dinner and have a nice conversation. I didn't even have ulterior motives…completely.

Now where is that stupid broom? "Um, do you need some help, Quincy?" Jude asks. I look up and she is standing in the doorway of the kitchen smirking. Again with that stupid smirk. When we get behind close doors she is going to be the victim and I'm going to be the one smirking at all the moans and screaming she is going to be doing. Revenge is close. I can almost feel it. I won't tell you where I feel it, but I do. Wow. I can see Jude's…I mean it's right there. She is now standing above me and the way I have my head tilted I can see her forbidden core. God must love me. I guess he has been feeling guilty so he has decided to reward me. Thank you!

"Quincy!" She says. I shake my head and stand up. I try to pay attention to what she is saying but I can't. I mean you wouldn't be able to focus either if you saw what I just saw. I mean it was…there. "…And you're not listening to me again. Honestly, Tommy, I don't know why I try to talk to you." She says, putting her hands on her hips. I sigh. If she wants me to pay attention to her then she should really stop doing all this sexual movements and stuff. I mean how much can a guy take?

"Sorry." I mumble. She smirks and shakes her head. "What happened here?" She asks, pointing to the glass that was still on the floor. Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about getting you naked in the Jacuzzi and doing ungodly things to you with toys and I dropped the glass.

"Um…let's just say you should focus on whatever it is you are doing. Thinking bad thoughts while doing something always ends in something breaking or burning." I mumble that last word. Her smirk gets bigger. She knows what I was thinking about. Well she knows the subject of what I was thinking about. If she knew the whole thing she would probably blush and change the subject…or mess with my head.

"And what were you thinking about, Quincy?" She asks, still smirking. Oh so she wants to play tease? I am Tommy Quincy. I invited teasing and all the rules and all the games that goes along with it. It just so happened that I was born a guy so I have no self control over my manhood. If it wants to pop up then it will pop up. But that's a different story. Anyways…if Jude wants to play tease then so can I.

"About you of course." I say in a flirty voice, smirking. She smiles and walks closer to me, careful not to step in the glass. "Oh really? And what was so distracting about me that made you loose grip of the glass?" She asks. "Well I was just thinking about putting you in all sorts of flexible positions since you wore that skirt here." I say leaning in closer to her. She isn't going to win this round.

"And where would we do this…exercise?" She asks. I smile. "In the Jacuzzi." I reply. She glances towards the patio door and looks out the glass and smiles. "Too bad I don't have a swimsuit." She says with a smirk. Good comment, Harrison, but your truly has already thought of that. She really is no match for me when it comes to playing this game. I have years of experience.

"Who says you need a swimsuit?" I ask her. She looks at me and smiles. I can tell she is trying to see if I am serious or not. She should know that I am serious. I _never_ joke when it comes to sex; especially with her. She gets really close to me, her breath on my lips. "Dream on, Quincy." She whispers before beginning to walk away. I grab her wrist. Does she really think she is going to get away that easy? Hell no! I told you, she isn't going to win this round.

"Why? Afraid you can't handle it?" I ask with a smirk. "Not at all. I just don't feel like it." She says. My smirk gets bigger. I grab her other wrist and push her against the counter. "Give me two minuets and I can make sure you are ready for…anything." I say, my lips centimeters away from hers. She bites her bottom lip. I love it when she does that. I just hope she doesn't always bite. Okay, Tommy, not a good idea to think like that when you are two centimeters away from her. Things will get…harder. She puts her hand on my chest.

"What makes you think two minutes is enough?" She whispers. Because I am the Orgasm God. Duh. "Do you want me to show you or tell you?" I ask her. She smiles and stands on her tiptoes and says in my ear, "As much as I love the idea of you being my appetizer, I really would much rather eat instead of playing with you and Tommy Jr." Can you believe she said that to me? She is the only girl in Canada that doesn't want to play with Tommy Jr! In fact she is the only girl in Canada that messes with Tommy jr the most. I mean even her _sister_ tried to play with Tommy Jr…well tried and failed.

"Well I'm hungry also." I say with a smirk. She gives me a weird look. "Okay so let's eat the food." She says, not catching onto what I mean. "Maybe the food isn't what I want to eat." I say with a smirk as I lift her up and put her on the counter. She can't help but smile. Does she really think I'm going to give her the pleasure of getting head!? You have got to be kidding me. She just said she said she would rather eat food instead of having sex with me. Who says that? That's just wrong.

"And what exactly do you plan on eating, Quincy?" She asks with a smirk on her face. I smile at her and lean really close to her. "Tortiere." I respond with a smirk before moving away and cutting the meat pie. I hear her jump off the counter. She walks over to me and punches me in the shoulder. I chuckle and look at her.

"What was that for?" I ask, giving her one of my innocent faces. "You know exactly what that was for, jerk. That food better be good." She says before exiting the kitchen, switching her hips. You know I don't even care that she is switching her hips because I know that I won that round and I am happy. It proves that I am in fact more of a tease than her. Yes, I did have my doubts. Now let's see where our dinner conversation leads. Hmm maybe she'll become so hot by tasting my food that she'll throw all the plates and silverware off the table and we will screw right there on the table. Yeah, a guy can dream…or fantasi—ze. Damn! Now I just dropped the forks. I swear this whole daydreaming/fantasizing thing isn't working.

"Stop whatever it is you are thinking and bring my food, Quincy!" I hear Jude's voice from the dining room. You know she is sexy when she's bossy, even though I can't see her face. You know there is nothing sexier than an bossy, aggressive girl during sex. I'm serious. I mean look at my past girlfriends…well girlfriend and wife. I mean Portia and Saidie are the definition of bossy. If you looked bossy up in the dictionary you would see Portia's face, then Saidie's, then Jude's. Actually I think Jude's should be first, then Saidie's then Portia. I never listened to Portia's bossiness that's why she's last. Saidie I sometimes did and I _always_ listen to Jude, against my will…sorta.

Okay I finally got the food on the plates and without breaking and burning anything else. I swear this is my worst time cooking. And it's all Jude's fault. So if she doesn't like this it isn't my fault. As I walk into the turned off the lights in the dining room. The only light that showed was the candlelight. Why didn't I think of that? It's more romantic that way. Even though that is true, I can still mess with her head.

"Rethinking that whole appetizer thing, Harrison?" I ask her with a smirk. She just smiles and rolls her eyes. Busted. Little Ms. Harrison was actually thinking about doing something. Ha! So much for her being innocent. And no, I am not a corrupter. I am a victim like I stated earlier. If I was a corrupter then we would already be upstairs in my bed, sweating, panting, and on round three. So no, I am not a corrupter. I am a corrupter in the making but I don't have the full title yet.

"Wow, Quincy. This looks really good." She says as I sit down. I smile to myself. Should I say something corny or cocky…or both? Both. "Well I figured I would make the dinner look good since you look good. That's how good a chef I am." I say with a smirk. She laughs and rolls her eyes. I smile at her. My smile fades when I hear thunder outside.

"Yeah there were clouds forming when I was driving here." She says. "So much for the Jacuzzi fantasy." I mumble. Damn. I did it once again. I let that slip. I look up and see Jude smirking. "Jacuzzi fantasy, eh? And what happened in this fantasy?" She asks, smiling. Things that would make my poor Mamere have a heartattack. "Nothing interesting." I say. She rolls her eyes. "Who was in this fantasy?" She asks. You, me and a water resistant vibrator. "No one in particular." I respond. That's right, Quincy, keep her wondering.

"So you had a fantasy about you walking your dog?" She says with a smirk. She is lucky she looks sexy whenever she is a smart ass. I think that's the only reason why I stay around. She gets that really cute look in her eye and smirk whenever she is being a smart ass. One of these days I'm not going to be in a good and I'm just going to slam her into the nearest wall and strip her off all clothing and screw her harder than she has ever imagined.

"I'll take that as a yes." She says, still smirking. What? What is she taking as a yes? I missed something. I guess she can see my confused facial expression because she explains her comment. "Well you didn't deny what I just said." She says. Oh, I never answered her. Well I never answer her so she should be used to by now.

"No, my fantasy contained three things." I say. That'll strike her attention. She gives me an intrigued look. I smile. "Was I one of those things?" She asks. Hell yes. You were the main attraction. Duh. "Possibly." I respond before taking a sip of wine. She smirks. I am about to say something when the lights flicker a few times before going completely out. Damn. Just great. A blackout when Jude is here. God knows we both have zero self-control and now we are in the dark with only candle lights. All the possibilities.

"Okay, that's not good." Jude says. I chuckle. She doesn't exactly have a reputation for saying the smartest things. "I know, girl." I say. She looks across the table at me. You know she has really pretty eyes in the candlelight. And no, I'm trying to get all mushy. I'm just saying…her eyes stand out more in the candlelight. And you can see her cleavage more.

"So…now what?" She asks. Now we get naked and have fun in the dark. "Um, why don't we finish eating, then we can decide on what to do after that." I say. "Don't try anything, Quincy." She says. I smile. She knows me too well. "I won't." I say with a smile. That's a half honest answer. I won't try anything while we are eating…but afterwards…I can't keep any promises. Did I mention I can see her cleavage better in the candlelight?

"Okay, Tommy I can still see your eyes. And I'm up here." She says after a few moments of me looking at her cleavage. What? I can't help it. I mean it's there. It wants me to look at it. I can hear it saying "Tommy, look at me. Tommy, touch me. Tommy, bite me." Who am I to ignore its wants? I even think her nipples are peaking, telling me to suck on them. But will I get the chance? Probably not because Jude is being a 100 tease tonight.

"Tommy! When I said I'm up here I meant for you to look up!" She says. I jerk my head upwards. It's amazing how I forget what she says after two milliseconds. I know she probably gets annoyed by that. I don't mean to. I just get caught up in my own thoughts about her. If it makes her feel any better….my thoughts usually contain her…naked, sweating, in a kinky position, moaning my name.

"Okay, now can I get eye contact?" She asks. I smile and look into her eyes. "Thank you. It only took 10 minutes." She mumbles. I laugh a little. "I'm sorry. I just get…lost in thought." I say. Honest answer. "I'm sure you do, Quincy." She smirks. Hey I am sitting here daydreaming about giving her multiple orgasms and she is getting mad? Is that any way to thank me? She's really ungrateful.

"And what do you have to think about that is so interesting that you have to completely ignore anything I am saying?" She asks. Hmm. Now I can either give her a smile and shrug off the question, or I can give her an honest answer, which would probably strike a very interesting conversation. The only problem with that is…I don't know if Tommy jr. will be able to handle that. I mean it is dark, the only light that is showing is the candlelight and Jude's cleavage is still calling my name, and I just don't know how much self control I have right now.

"See there you go again." I vaguely hear Jude say. Damn. "Sorry. Well what do all girls say guys have?" I ask her. She gets quiet for a moment then smirks at me. "A one track mind?" She asks. I smile. She's not as blonde as I was beginning to think she was. "Exactly." I reply. "So that's your excuse for ignoring me each time I open my mouth?" She asks. Yes. That's a pretty good excuse if you ask me. And honest. "Pretty much so, yes." I answer with a smile. She shakes her head and smiles a little.

"And I'm guessing you are really graphic when you think about sex." She says. Uh, duh. How many guys do you know who don't get graphic when thinking about sex? Not too many. "Of course." I say. She laughs and rolls her eyes. "You're hopeless and sad, Quincy." She says. No I'm not. I get laid. Maybe if she did more often she wouldn't be as bitchy. Oh, wait. She's a virgin. Well if she would give me 45 minutes…at least… then I'm pretty sure she would be happy for the next week.

"Why do you say that?" I ask. "Because you always thinking about sex instead of acting upon it." She says. No, I think and act and I can't believe she just said that. She is the one who gets pissed whenever she finds out I've had sex with some random girl. And I don't really like to call it random. I check her out for at least 5 minutes before walking over to her. And it takes at least 20 minutes to get her in bed. And I learn her name…sometimes…most of the time. That's not random.

"Well give me an hour and I can show you how well I act upon my sexual impulses." I say. Come on, girl. Don't act like you don't want to consider that option. I know you do…I know what _area_ of you wants to say yes. All I want her to say is 'Yes, Tommy. I want your big 9 inches inside of me.' In her really sexy voice. Is that too much to ask? No. I didn't think so.

"45 minutes? Hmm and here I thought you were a one minute type of guy." She replies. One minute? I could give her 3 orgasms in one minute...with just two of my fingers. This girl seriously doubts my sexual capability. You know what…I'm just going to take control of this situation and _show_ her who she is really dealing with.

I stand up and walk over to her and immediately see her get nervous. She looks up at me with those beautiful sexy eyes. I just smirk at her before grabbing her hands and quickly pulling her up. She is about to say something but I quickly kiss her, stifling whatever annoying comment she was about to say. I love her, but she just talks too much. I wouldn't mind it if she didn't always tease me. But there's only so much teasing a guy can take before his southern friend wakes up and begins to act.

She begins to kiss me back. That's right. No girl can try to fight off Tom Quincy. She is going to pay for teasing me all night. I walk us over to the nearest wall and put her leg up around my waist. I begin to twirl my tongue around in her mouth, knowing that drives all the girls crazy. No it is not sad to know you own capabilities. It's a good thing. Trust me. When you get the moans and groans that I get from girls then you would memorize your capabilities also.

Jude begins to unbutton my shirt hastily. And here I thought I would have to be the one to make all the first moves. Okay, now I'm only in my wife beater and I'm working on getting Jude out of her shirt as I remove her leg from my waist and begin to walk towards the hallway. She raises her arms and allows me to remove it from her. I drop it on the floor, still walking down the hallway.

By the time we reached the staircase my shoes were off, her shoes were off, and my belt was unbuckled and my white beater was now off. I was working on her bra. Just as I get it undone, I turn us around so that I would be the one going up the stairs and throw it on the rail. I begin to walk up the stairs backwards, still kissing her.

When we finally make it up the stairs I push her against the wall again and she automatically puts her right leg around my waist. I remove my mouth from hers, needing air, and begin to kiss her neck. We are too far now to stop. I'm going to make sure she can't form any thoughts, that way she can't change her mind. I'm going to suck and kiss every sensitive spot on this girl's body. And so far I think I am doing a good job of making her thoughtless.

I bite down semi-hard on her neck as my fingers gently brush my fingers against her southern lips. I hear her groan. That was nothing girl. There's going to be a lot of groaning, moaning and screaming tonight. In fact, maybe I should record it because I'm pretty sure she is going to be hitting some new high notes tonight. I am going to make sure of it. Actually I should probably call D right now and tell him that Jude isn't going to be in any condition to go in to work. She won't be able to get out of bed. I'm going to make sure that's true.

I break away from her neck and reconnect our lips. I feel her hand reach down and undo my jeans. I move my hands to my jeans and pull the off. I step out of them before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into my room, our lips still connected. I push open my cracked door and step inside. There is defiantly no turning back now. She has already stepped foot inside Tommy's Den of Passion and Bliss. Women never leave unsatisfied.

We make it to the bed and I lay her down, removing her skirt. I get on top of her and look down at her for a moment. She just smiles at me and opens her legs wider so that I could get adjusted better. I smile and connect our lips again, moving my hands up and down her thighs. I hear her moan again. Either she's a slow moaner or I am just not doing it right. I refuse to think it's the latter. It's time to really drive her crazy.

I begin to nibble on her bottom lip, moving my hands towards her inner thighs. I remove my mouth from hers and begin to kiss my way down her body, my hands going up her inner thigh. I stop and suck on the area between her breasts. I run my fingers over her now wet lips. Hmm I guess she is more excited then what I thought. She's just trying to hold it in. Well Ms. Harrison, when you are in foreplay mode with Tom Quincy there is no way possible you can hold in your moans.

I roll us over and get underneath the covers. I kiss her again, twirling my tongue in her mouth. Now there's really no way out of this. I stop kissing her and lick my way down her body. Now it's time to really hear her moan. My tongue touches her core and her body arches. Time to hit a high note, girl.

After I finish 'eating my dessert' I lick my way back up her body. Hmm, sweating already, Harrison? That was only the beginning. I lean down and kiss her, my right hand wiping away the sweat on her forehead. After a few minuets of just making out I move my left hand down her body, towards her core. I remove my mouth, leaving her panting and suck on her neck, nibbling gently. I stick my two middle fingers inside her, massaging. She moans. There we go. See that wasn't so hard was it? No, didn't think so.

She moans even louder as I stick my fingers deep inside of her, pushing in and out. I continue to suck on her neck and move my fingers in and out of her as I reach my right hand over, out of the blankets, towards my nightstand, and pull out a condom. It's been 30 seconds. I can make her orgasm before 50. I push my fingers deeper and faster inside of her. 43 seconds. She moans loudly. 45 seconds. Her body arches upward and she pants out my name. 46 seconds. There's no way in hell she can ever insult my capabilities after that.

I smile as I lean down and kiss her, tearing open the condom wrapper. I pull the condom out of the wrapper, but just as I am about to slip it on I hear a knock on my door. No, that can't be right. No one is here. No one has a key to my house except…Kwest. He has a death wish. I sigh and groan as I whisper, "I'll be right back." To Jude. She needs time to recover anyways.

I walk over to my door and crack it a little. "What?!" I say to Kwest. He chuckles. He is an ass and he is lucky I am tingling right now, otherwise I would smack him. He's also lucky I can't see him. It's still dark. "Who do you have in there tonight, T?" He asks. I could tell his stupid ass was smirking. Note to self: tomorrow, if I get out of bed, slap Kwest until he gets his common sense back.

"No one. Now what do you want?" I ask impatiently. I mean seriously. Jude is lying naked in my bed right now waiting for me. "It's Sarah isn't it? No wait, it's Karlie. Right?" He tries to guess. I sigh. "No. Leave!" I say, trying to close the door. "Wait. I wanted to give you these clothes that were all over the house. I had to light some candles so I wouldn't trip over them and break my neck." He says. I snatch the clothes and the candle out of his hand and throw them on my floor.

"Thanks…now bye." I say, trying to close the door again. "No, wait. Who is it? Is it Tasha again? No, it's Stephanie. Tommy I knew you liked her. I mean she has been here at least four times." He says. I swing in the direction of his voice. I hear him say "Ow!" so I'm guessing I hit him on his head. Oh well. I could care less. I just pray to God Jude isn't hearing him naming off all these girls' names.

"It's not Stephanie. Bye, Kwest" I say slamming the door in his face. "It better not be Tameka!" I hear him shout from the other side of the door. I sigh and kick the door hard, telling him to leave. I hear him chuckle, then hear footsteps going down the steps. I hate him. I turn around, candle still in hand, and look at Jude, who had come up from under the covers. Her facial expression was less than happy.

"Sorry about that." I mumble. "Stephanie, Sarah, Karlie, Tasha…and his sister, Tommy? Tameka?" Jude says. Damn. She was listening. Kwest is no longer my best friend. I don't even consider him a friend. He better hope I can talk my way out of this, because if I can't he is loosing an arm or something.

"Those girls were all from two or three weeks ago." I say. That's an honest answer. I haven't had sex in like two weeks. She shakes her head a little. I sigh and set the candle on my nightstand and sit down in the chair on the other side of the bed. I'm getting sum tonight. I'm going to try my hardest to talk my way out of this. And it better work.

"Jude, I haven't had sex in two weeks. I haven't even came close to sex with anybody…except with you." I say. She turns her head and smiles lightly. Okay does that mean she isn't mad? I talked my way out of it? Yes! I really am getting some tonight. Damn I think I spoke too soon. Her smile just faded.

"Well now we can't." She says. What? What does she mean we can't? We can. I have a whole drawer full of condoms, she is naked, I am hard…I'm pretty sure we can have sex. Those are all the necessary elements. So what does she mean we can't? I guess she can see the confused facial expression on my face because she elaborates.

"Kwest is here." She says. Oh, that's it? Now I know we are defiantly going to have sex. "Kwest is going to leave in a few minutes. He only ever stops by here to rob me of my food. He should be gone in 5 minutes" I say. She smiles and nods her head. See I knew she wanted to have sex with me just as much as I want to have sex with her.

"Well I'm going to go take a quick shower. I'm a little sweaty." She says, blushing. I try to not to smile cockily but I couldn't help it. She sees this and rolls her eyes as she gets up, wrapping the sheets around her body. I don't know why she is doing that. When I was kissing her body I was also memorizing every square inch of her. She has the cutest birthmark on her hip by the way.

I hope that shower of hers is quick because Tommy Jr. is really tingling right now and he needs some action…and fast. Things are getting back to normal. I'm predicting my future again. I knew I was going to end up having sex with Jude. Although when she first arrived I didn't think so. I just thought she was going to tease me…and she did, but I flipped the script.

Hmm how should I start it off? I know I'm going to go slow…but what position. She could be on top. Yeah, I'll let her be on top, but I'll still do all the work. Was that the front door? Yes. Kwest is gone, thank God. I hate him. And I can't even get revenge because we all know that Kwest never gets any. And I can't trash his car because it can't get any worse than what it already is. But revenge is coming…as soon as I think of it.

Has it been two minutes yet? She said she was just going to take a few minutes. It's been…3. That's long enough. Wait, why am I out here? I mean Jude is in my bathroom…naked in the shower…underneath hot water…washing her body. By washing her body I mean running her hands up and down her body. I am really retarded. Forget the bed…I am about to have sex with her in the shower. That will be an interesting story for Jude to tell Kat. "Yeah, Kat. I lost my virginity in the shower."

Oh well. It will be hot. Besides, if we get all sweaty, the water will be on to cool us off. Yeah it will be fun. Sex always is. Wait…can't forget the condom. I walk over to my drawer and pull out a condom. I smile as I look at it. "Oh Juuuuddddeeeee." I say as I make my way to the bathroom. I hope she needs help washing up……………

Okay there is an long long long awaited update. Words cannot describe how sorry I am for being MIA for the past week and a half…actually I don't even know how long I have been MIA. I have just been busy with homework and stuff. I know you don't want to hear excuses, but I will tell you that I am going to try to get another update out this weekend since this one isn't that long. I tried not to be too graphic with the one scene in Tommy's room. The next update could be what you expect or…it couldn't. lol. I don't know whether I'm going to make them have sex yet or not…kinda like in In Jude Harrison's mind…which by the way I am going to have an update for this weekend…hopefully! Anyways…enough rambling…please tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Two and a half years ago if I was to go up to a girl and say, "Hi, I'm Tom Quincy, want to have sex with me?"…in those exact words…the girl probably would have unbuckled my pants and started giving me a blowjob right then and there. No, actually, I'm betting good money that if I went up to a girl on the street right now and asked her if she wanted me to give her multiple orgasms she would probably _drag_ me to her bedroom. I bet if I blew a kiss at a girl, or winked my eye at a girl I could get her wetter than my swimming pool. I also bet that that girl that I winked at or blew a kiss at would push me in the nearest closet and start to do every kinky thing she knows. My point? Girls _never_ say no to me.

Sound familiar? Yes. There are over a million girls in Canada that would kill for me to have sex with them…in showers. Is Jude one of those girls? No. Can you believe she actually pushed me out of the bathroom? Who does that? Don't you think that that would be a cool story to tell? I lost my virginity to Tommy Quincy in a shower. I think that would be a hell of a story to tell. I guess Jude doesn't. You know this girl is seriously going to damage my ego if she keeps saying no to me.

Now what am I supposed to do for the next 10 minutes? I can't get any more harder than what I already am. And I know that the second I see her come out of the bathroom in a towel…or even better nothing, I'm going to get even harder…if that's possible. This is wrong. I should be in there with her. You just don't say no to a guy who comes into the bathroom in nothing but boxers, who is offering to 'wash you up.'

Maybe it's time to look at the bright side of things. Jude Harrison is in my shower right now. Granted I should be in there with her, but at least she is in my bathroom naked. For the past hour and a half we have went from having a casual dinner to lip locking to stripping in the dining room on the way to the stairs, to foreplay, to my bedroom. That's a pretty good night, if I do say so myself. Okay so maybe I am lucky, but I still wish I was in that shower with her.

Right now she is probably rubbing soap over her stomach, up to her chest, to her breasts then down her body to her…okay she needs to hurry up. She _really_ needs to hurry up. She's killing me. Damn. I just remembered I have to take it easy on her. First time. Damn. I'll be gentle for the first half but I can't make any promises for the second half. If she can't walk tomorrow I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to help it.

Four minutes later she appears in the bathroom doorway wearing…nothing. Yes, nothing _and_ she was dripping wet. This girl doesn't know what she does to me. Well, maybe she does. That would explain why she is smirking right now. I feel all my blood rush down to my lower anatomy. I swallow hard and stand up.

Before she can say anything I grab her by the waist and turn her around, leading her to the bed. She smiles and giggles as I connect my mouth to hers. We take a few more steps backwards and finally get to the bed. I lay her down, still kissing her, and get on top of her. She opens her legs so that I can get comfortable in between them. I run my hand up her wet thigh and get even harder just by feeling the softness of her skin.

I hear her moan, knowing she felt my new stiffer development. She scoots up on the bed, towards the head, and gets comfortable on the pillows. You know she acts like she has done this before. I guess she's just a natural at everything. She starts to run her fingers through my hair as I rub my hands all over her body.

I remove my mouth from hers and gently bite down on her neck. She moans and continues to rub her fingers through my hair. I move my hands down the sides of her body and spread her legs even wider. I feel a sudden rush of heat come on to Tommy Jr. I smile, knowing where it came from. I begin to kiss my way down her body, making my way to her center. When I get there I put my face a few inches away and feel the heat still coming out. I lick her once, making her back arch a little. I lick her twice more before licking my way back up her body. She just came out of the bathroom wearing nothing and dripping wet; teasing me. Did she really think I was going to give her the satisfaction of giving her an earlier orgasm? I think not.

Okay, enough foreplay…time to get to the real thing. I break away from the kiss and reach into my nightstand and pull out my best friend. No, not Kwest; Trojan. I love Trojan more than I love Kwest; a whole lot more than Kwest. I close the nightstand drawer and look at Jude. Now I see the worry in her eyes. I guess she isn't ready yet, which means more foreplay.

I smile as I lean down and kiss her again. I move my hand in between her thighs again and touch her core. She moans and arches her back a little. I kiss more passionately as I begin to work my hands inside of her. She is making it really hard for me to maintain. (no pun intended).

After a few minutes her breathing gets faster and she bites my lip as she orgasms. Okay, now she _has_ to be ready. I don't know what else to do to calm her down and get her ready. I open the condom with my teeth, a skill I learned a long time ago, and side it on. I rest my body weight on my arms and look down at her. She looks up at me and smiles. I can tell she is relaxed now. Good. Now comes the part that I have been waiting for all night. She smiles and nods at me, telling me to go ahead. Thank-you God.

I smile back at her as I grab myself and gently push the tip of me inside of her. She bites her bottom lip and nods at me to continue. I nod and push more and more of myself in. I see her close her eyes tightly. After I get most of myself inside of her I bend over her and whisper in her ear, "Ready?" She nods her head with her eyes still closed and puts her hands on my shoulders. No turning back now. I lift her leg up and put it on my shoulder, then thrust inside of her. The first thrust of a very long night……..

Hours later…..

I've had sex with so many girls I can't even guess a number. All of them were good teases, but when it came down to the real stuff, they really didn't do too much. I had to do all the work, which I don't mind. They were all just useless sex partners. I don't even remember the sex. What I'm getting at is…how can a virgin blow my mind? I'm serious. Out of all the girls I've had sex with, and I already said it was too many to even guess a number, but all of them I can't remember that well. But Jude…I'm never going to forget.

I know _I'm_ sounded like a girl who just lost her virginity, but I'm serious. That was defiantly the best sex I've ever had. I guess once the pain went away and the pleasure came to her she knew what to do. I don't know. All I know is that that performance was not a virgin performance. And when she did that little thing with her hips…she just…blew my mind...among other things. I turn towards her and see her sleeping soundlessly. I smile. Even though I just took her innocence, she still looks like she has it.

"Stop staring at me." She mumbles. I smile. "Why?" I ask. "Because it makes it hard for me to sleep." She says. I chuckle a little. "Yeah I know all about how hard things are." I say. She laughs as she reaches over and hits me. "Shut up and go to sleep, Quincy." She says. I smirk.

"Yeah, I should. I mean you did wear me out." I say. She smiles widely. Wow if I knew complimenting girls' sexual capability made them happy I would have been giving compliments to each girl I've ever had sex with. Damn. That should have been common sense that that would make them happy. Oh well.

"Thank you." She says. "Just telling the truth." I say. She smiles again. I smile back before pulling her close to me and wrapping my arms around her. You know it would have been nice if she would have returned the compliment. You know, if she would have said I was great…or mind-blowing, or amazing or…all of the above.

"You're amazing." Jude mumbles in her sleep. I smile. This girl can really read my mind sometimes. "Thank you." I say as I pull her closer to me and close my eyes. There's a few moments of silence before I hear her breathing slow down to a steady rhythm. I smile and yawn as I get more comfortable so that I can go to sleep.

Next Morning…….

I wake up to the smell of rainforest shampoo. I open my eyes and smile when I see that Jude is still in my arms. I smile even wider as a thousand memories from last night come flooding into my head. Jude Harrison had actually let me do all things I've been dieing to do to her…more than once…no actually….more than twice.

And to add to my cockiness I have to say that that was my best performance ever. I mean I can always keep it a long time but last night I kept it an especially long time. In fact I should get a damn medal for as long as I kept. No, actually I should get two gold medals because I kept it going and I made her orgasm so many times I lost track. Hell I should get a fucking raise because after last night I'm pretty sure Jude is going to be less cranky at work. Granted she might not be able to walk straight for a couple days, but she will be happier.

Well even though Jude is going to be happier at work I guarantee I won't be able to concentrate as well anymore. I made sure I memorized ever curve and detail of her body. And I mean _every_ detail. In fact, right now I can tell you what her real natural hair color is. It ain't red. And I'm always going to remember how and where I found out what her natural hair color is.

Today is a major changing point in our lives. Not just because we had sex, but because after last night, Jude can no longer say I don't know what to do in bed. If she tries to make a sarcastic joke about my sexual capability I can always say "So is that why you were panting and out of breath after just 20 minutes?" Yes, today is a GREAT changing point in our lives.

I now know exactly what to do to calm her down whenever she is pissed off. Not that I haven't always known, it's just that she has always been a little scared. But she can't be scared anymore. Not after last night. Damn. I just thought of something. Now I'm going to have to practice a hell of a lot more self control when we are in the studio together. It was hard enough, pun intended, when we weren't having sex. Now that we are it's going to be even harder. Again, pun intended.

Oh well. I'll find some way to deal with it. You know I just thought she was a big talker and she really wouldn't know what to do when the time came to actually get down to business. But, and I can't believe I'm admitting this, I was wrong. She wasn't the most experienced person, but she still did a good job of keeping up for a virgin. Not that I have had sex with a lot of virgins.

Seriously. Despite what people say, I'm not the "Pop Cherry King." In my life time I have only taken 4 girls' virginities, including Jude.. That's not a lot in my books. I don't really like to have sex with virgins because I have to do all the work and it always pisses me off because most of them talk about how good they are, but when it comes down to it…they want _me_ to do all the work.

I mean they switch their hips and wear their short skirts but they still don't know what to do in bed. Jude, on the other hand, she didn't know exactly what she was doing, but she had an idea. Besides, I didn't mind doing all the work for Jude. In fact, I wouldn't mind doing all the work again; over and over and over and over…and over. Well maybe not that last 'over' because I found out that she gets tired easily.

Granted we had being going for at least five or six hours, I was still not ready to stop. We stopped on round 4 I think. That was still too short. In fact, she didn't even get a chance to be on top. That's how tired she was. I wasn't really trying to wear her out. I gave her 10 minute breaks in between. That was way longer than what I needed.

But then again she was just a virgin. I gotta keep remembering that. It's a good thing I called in to work today for us. I really think she is going to have a hard time walking. Now the compassionate side of me is feeling guilty because I probably could have been a lot more gentle with her, but the sex addicted side of me is saying that I was being more gentle than aggressive. Which is true. I really wasn't my normal aggressive self.

I was going as gentle as I could. But that was for last night. Tonight…or possibly this morning, I'm going to be as aggressive as I can be. Yes, I know. It's only 7 something in the morning and I already want to go again. And it's only been 5 and a half hours since we stopped. Oh well. I can't help it. The girl makes me hot. I still can't believe all the things she did last night. Who would have ever thought that Jude Harrison would be sorta kinky? Not me.

But she is. Don't believe me? You should see and hear how loose my headboard is. I mean I know some of the credit goes to me…actually most of the credit goes to me, but still. She always ended up grabbing onto the headboard…among other things. I'm think Saidie must have told her some of her kinky sex moves because there's no way in hell a virgin should know how to do some of the things Jude was doing. And she must have had an A triple plus in P.E because she is really flexible. I mean _really_ flexible.

In fact she was so flexible that I was thinking of new sex moves. But like I said earlier, I decided to take it really easy on her. Why isn't she up yet? Oh, that's right. I wore her out. Damn. I want to go again. Relax, Quincy. She needs her rest. I am, afterall, exhausting. And she has only had a little over 5 hours of sleep. I sigh. I still want…need her to wake up.

I begin to rub her bare shoulder, trying to wake her up. She stirs a little but doesn't wake up. Hmm you know I could either continue doing this, or I could have more fun. I turn her a little, so that she is on her back. I smile as I begin to nibble and suck on her neck. She moans a little after a few minutes, but still doesn't wake up. Either I really wore her out or she is a really heavy sleeper. I know it's probably the latter but just to get my ego big I'm going to say it's the first one.

I move the sheet off of her a little and begin to kiss her chest, going down a little further after each kiss. I feel her shift a little in the bed. Finally she is waking up. I continue to kiss my way down her stomach. When I get to her waist line I hear her voice.

"Quincy, what are you doing?" She asks in a sleepy raspy voice. I look up and smirk at her. "You have to ask after last night?" I ask her, still smirking. She giggles a little, obviously still trying to wake up. I know just the way to make her fully awake. I lick my way past her waist line. I don't get very far before I feel her hands on my head, pulling me up.

"Aren't you tired?" She asks, her voice still raspy. I smile. I guess it got raspy from all the yelling and moaning she was doing last night. Yet another reason why I should get a couple gold medals.

"I had five hours of sleep. I'm fully rested." I say. She laughs. Now she is fully awake. Good, now we can have round 5…or 6. Whatever number we are at. "Five hours is not enough." She groans. I laugh. I really wore her out. See, I told you that was my best performance ever.

"Yes, it is. Besides, there's no point in trying to rest. You are just going to get wore out all over again." I say with a smile. She smiles back and rolls her eyes. I think that was her silent way of agreeing with me. She sits up, resting against the headboard. It wobbles a little. I smirk.

"You did that." I say. She blushes a little and smiles. "Sorry." She says. I shrug. I'm surprised it lasted this long; all the things its been through. "No big deal." I say. She smiles a little. "What time is it?" She asks. I glance at my clock on my nightstand. "Eight o one." I say. She groans

"Quincy, it's way to earlier." She says. "True, but I have a way to wake you up...and keep you awake." I reply. She smiles. "I need to take a shower." She says. I smile. I love the way this girl thinks. "Okay." I say. She smiles and shakes her head. "Notice I said _I_ need to take a shower. Not _we._" She says. Damn she knows how to kill my excitement.

"It'll be more fun if I was in there with you. Trust me." I say. There are a million things I can teach her under water. And there are a million and one kinky things I can make up under water. All I need is 45 minutes to an hour. Trust me, it would be the best shower she's ever had. Hell it would probably be one of the best showers _I've_ ever had.

"Dream on, Quincy." She says before wrapping the sheet tightly around her body and making her way to the bathroom. She could have walked into the bathroom naked. I mean I did, afterall, memorize her body. Besides, last night she came out of the bathroom naked and wet. Wait, was she limping? Yeah, she was! I knew she would be! I am a Sex God.

Wait, if I'm such a Sex God, then why I am out here with a hard-on while she is in there taking a shower? Sometimes I am slower than Kwest…and that's sad. I stand up and walk into the bathroom. She doesn't even notice me as I slide the shower door back and step in. I smile and touch her shoulders gently. She jumps a little and turns around to look at me.

"Quincy, what part of no don't you get?" She asks. I just smile. I love it when she's a smart ass. Besides, I know she really wants me in here. I noticed the fact that she wanted to smile when she saw me. I put my hands on her waist, turn her around so that the water is falling on the front of her body, and grab the soap. I lather it in my hands before running my hands up and down her body.

She moans a little and closes her eyes. I smile. See I've only been here for 30 seconds and she is already having a good time. I reach over and turn the water on hot instead of medium. I put the soap back in my hand, but instead of lathering it in my hand I rub it against her toned body. Her head falls back to my chest. I give her two more minutes…at most…and she is going to be begging me to get inside of her. Watch.

I put the soap back in its holder and begin to move my hands over her now soapy body, rinsing it off. I move my hands up to her breasts and gently caress them. She moans. I think we're down to about a minute and fifteen seconds. She turns around and looks at me. Maybe not. We're down to two seconds.

She stands on her tiptoes and puts her encircles her arms around my neck as she kisses me. I kiss her back, running my hands down her wet back. I turn us half way around, step forward and lift her up. She wraps her legs around my waist. I look at her. She knows what I want. She nods her head. Get ready for the best shower of your life girl.

One Hour Later…..

We both step out of the shower. Yeah, that defiantly was my best in the shower performance. I turn to Jude. Her face is red. I don't know if it is from the hot water or if it's from the lack of oxygen. I smile at her as I hand her a towel. She smiles back, silently thanking me, before she dries off. I try to keep my eyes to myself but I don't succeed. She looks up at me and smirks.

"Quincy, you just had a whole hour to look at me." She says. And trust me, I used up every single minute of that hour looking at you. "Point being?" I ask her playfully. She laughs and rolls her eyes. When we get dried off I open the bathroom door and step back into my room and walk over to my closet.

"Want some clothes?" I ask her. She smirks at me. "No, Quincy. I'll just around here naked." She replies sarcastically. Yeah and I bet I'll have a hard on all day. "Well if that's what you really want to do." I say with a smirk. She throws a pillow at me and I laugh. I walk into the closet and pull out random clothes. We aren't going into work today so it doesn't matter what we wear.

I step out of the closet and toss her a pair of sweats and a shirt. "I don't know if they will fit or not." I say. She looks at them, holds them up and shrugs as she steps inside of them. I smile a little as I put on my clothes, trying my hardest not to look at her as she gets dressed.

"You want something to eat?" I ask. After the exercise we have done over the past few hours I'm pretty sure she has worked up an appetite. Hell, even _I'm_ hungry. She nods her head but smirks. "But it's too early to order pizza." She says. So she's back to insulting my cooking habits.

"I'll cook you breakfast." I say. You know it is like a law to be nice to the person you just had sex with for over 5 hours. Actually it's just common decency. Even I know that. Granted I rarely wake up to someone in bed with me.

"Are you serious?" She asks. Hey why does she sound so shocked? I cooked her dinner last night so this shouldn't surprise her that I would cook for her. You know this girl must really think I'm insensitive. I know I have done some pretty insensitive things in the past but…well a lot of insensitive things…actually almost everything I used to do was insensitive. But I've changed…I haven't had that many one night stands…._and_ I've been making sure I don't hurt Jude's feelings.

"Don't sound so shocked, girl. I'll fix whatever you want." I say with a smile. Jude smiles at me. "Why are you being so nice?" She asks me. Hmm because she just gave me some of the best sex I've ever had. "Because I want to." I reply. She smiles again. "Okay, well fix whatever you want." She says. Leave it to Jude to be the only girl who doesn't want a particular food to eat. That's another thing I love about her; besides her hips, lips, waist, curves, V cut…nevermind.

"Okay." I respond. I put my arm around her shoulders and lead her downstairs. As we go down the stairs I notice our clothes scattered on the banister and stairs and floor. I smile. Yeah last night's festivities did start in a heated lip lock with clothes flying everywhere.

"Quincy, stop remembering last night." I hear Jude say when we get to the bottom of the stairs. I look at her. "Huh?" I say. She won't buy that. "Don't 'huh?' me." She says, smirking. See, told you she wouldn't buy it. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say with a smile as we make our way into the kitchen.

"Whatever. You're eyes glazed over the second you seen our clothes everywhere." She says. I smile. "Yeah, well I couldn't help but think back." I say. She smiles and blushes a little. "Okay, so you can have an omelet, bacon and eggs, pancakes…or all of the above. Choose." I say. This is the first time I have actually told someone to choose.

"Um, all of the above?" She asks with a cute smile. I smile back. Leave it to Jude to want to have all of the above. "Girl, choose which ones." I say. She laughs. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon and whatever else you feel like making. I don't know. Surprise me." She says. I'll surprise her alright…and not just with the food.

"Okay, well if you want to be surprised then go into the front room." I say. She smiles. She begins to walk out of the kitchen but stops and turns around. "What time do we have to go in to work?" She asks. I smile. "We don't have to go in." I respond. She gives me a curious look.

"I called in for both of us." I say. "Why?" She asks. Uh, hello. You can't walk and your voice is raspy. You're not in the working condition, thanks to me. "Because I just thought you would like a day to relax." I respond. That's right, Quincy. Make her see the considerate and sweet side of you.

"Thanks." She says, smiling. I smile back. "No problem. Now get out of my kitchen." I say. She laughs and walks out of the room. I turn around and put the dishes that I didn't get a chance to clean last night (for obvious reasons) in the dishwasher and pull out two clean skillets.

My girl wants a surprise for breakfast so she will get one. Hmm after last night I now know that she is up for new things, so she would probably like my special breakfast: everything she wants with fruit and whipped cream on top of everything with me on the side. What girl could resist that breakfast?

I wonder if I still have any strawberries. Last week and the week before last were a little…busy. I had a few guests over...and let's just say they had a big appetite. Anyways, let's not talk about that. Not with Jude in just the other room. Good. I have some strawberries, but now do I have any whipped cream? Oh, there it is. Hmm you know what would go along great with this? Chocolate. Yeah. Girls love chocolate, right?

Well this is Jude we're talking about. She loves everything and anything edible. Okay now all I have to do is cook the rest and I'll be done. This girl better be happy I love her, 'cause I wouldn't do this for anyone else. But then again she did come out of the bathroom last night dripping wet and naked. That was the first time I really really REALLY noticed how perfect her curves were…and how tan her body looked in the candlelight.

Damn! I guess I haven't learned from last night. Never think about Jude while cooking. I just dropped the two eggs I was holding. I sigh and bend down and pick up the cracked eggs and clean up the mess I made on the floor. Even after sex this girl still has my mind. That's a first. Seriously.

Okay, I'm finally done. That took damn near an hour. Oh well. The sex was good enough. This girl better love this, though. And my reward better be more hot sex…and more of seeing her naked wet body. Actually, I think I would love to see her naked body in whipped cream. Hell yeah…and chocolate…possibly syrup. I think she's going to love this breakfast…I know I will.

I walk into the front room, plate in my hands, and see Jude lying comfortably on my couch watching TV. Leave it to my girl to really take the saying 'make yourself at home' literally. I smile as I walk over to the catch and sit the plate down on the coffee table. She looks at the plate then looks at me and smiles. That has to be a good sign.

"Wow, Quincy. That looks really good." She says. I smirk. Time to be cocky. "That's what all the girls say." I respond. She laughs and rolls her eyes. "I'm sure they do." She says as she reaches for her fork. She takes a bite of the pancakes and omelet and lets out a moan. God why did she have to make that noise? I swallow hard and sit down on the couch.

"This is really good." She says. I smile. "All the girls say that too." I respond. She ignores me and continues to eat. I laugh. "Are you that hungry?" I ask. She nods her head. I laugh again. "Aren't you going to eat something?" She asks. That's right. I forgot the strawberries and whipped cream. I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." I say, still smiling. I see her shrug and go back to eating. When I come back with the strawberries and whipped cream I see that she is more than half way done with her plate. I laugh again as I sit down. She turns to me, mouth full and looks at the strawberries and whipped cream in my hand.

"That's your breakfast?" She asks. I smile and nod my head. Now whether or not I will eat the strawberries from the tub or off of you is the question. She shrugs again and finishes her plate in record time. She seriously can eat. She and Kwest should be best friends. They both have big appetites. I have a big appetite also; it's just not for food.

Jude sits back on the couch. "Full?" I ask her, smirking. She turns her head towards me and smiles. "That was great." She says. I smirk again. "Yes, I know. That's what all the girls say." She says before I have a chance. I laugh. "I wasn't going to say anything." I respond. She rolls her eyes. I look at the strawberries and whipped cream then look at her.

"What?" She asks. I smile. Now comes the fun part of breakfast. "Lay back." I say. "Quincy, I'm too stuffed to do anything." She says. I laugh. "You don't have to do anything." I say. She smiles a little and leans back, resting her head on the couch pillow. I take of the lid of the tub of whipped cream and open the strawberry tub. I smile as I take one strawberry and dip it in the tub of whipped cream. Jude smiles also.

"Now it's my turn to eat breakfast." I say with a smile. She smiles widely and watches as I get on top of her, with the strawberry in my mouth. I rub the whipped cream on her lips then hold the strawberry to her mouth, silently telling her to take a bite. She takes a bite and chews slowly. I love the way she moves her lips.

I lean down and kiss her, tasting the little bit of whipped cream left on her lips. I reach for tubs of whipped cream and strawberries and sit them on the floor right next to the couch, making the easier to reach. I go back to kissing Jude. I dip two of my fingers inside the whipped cream tub and break away from the kiss as I rub the whipped cream on her neck. She moans as I flick my tongue out and lick it most of it off of her. There she goes with that moaning again.

I pick up a strawberry and take a bite, then lick the rest of the whipped cream off of her. I pick up another strawberry and dip it in the whipped cream and instead of taking a bite I rub the whipped cream along Jude's lips and her neck. She smiles and reaches down and dips her fingers in the whipped cream. She rubs some on my chest then leans forward and licks it off. Yeah, this is defiantly the best breakfast I've ever had.

Just as I finish licking all of the whipped cream off of her I hear a knock at the door. I groan. "I'll be right back." I mumble as I stand up and walk to the front and open the door. Guess who I see. Saidie Harrison. You know she is an expert at ruining the hottest moments. And she shouldn't take that as a compliment.

"Saidie." I say unenthusiastically. "Tom. Have you seen my little sister? She failed to come home last night." She says as she pushes past me and walks inside. Sure come right on in. "What makes you think she's here?" I ask her. She turns and looks at me. "Her car's parked outside." She says. Damn. "She's in the front room." I say, pointing in the direction she should go.

She smiles and walks into the front room. Damn her ass looks big in those jeans. And those boots are really sexy on her. Tommy, stop. You just had sex with her sister. You don't need to think about her that way…even if she does look sexy. Think back to how Jude looks…naked. Yeah, that's better.

"Jude." Saidie says. Jude sits up and looks at Saidie. "What are you doing here?" Jude asks. Saidie sits down. What is it with these Harrisons? They always make theirselves at home. It's okay for Jude, but not for Saidie. But I guess I'll be a good host and not say anything.

"I could ask you the same question." Saidie says. "I came over here because…I needed a ride to work." Jude says. I shake me head and hide my smile. She is terrible at lying. But I guess that's a good thing. "Okay, I'm not stupid. You're car is outside and you didn't come home last night." Saidie says. Hmm Saidie has her smart moments I see.

"Well I came over here to work on a song and Tommy made me work so hard that I was tired and I just slept here." Jude said. You know that's not necessarily a lie. I really did work her hard…and she did sleep here. Saidie turns to me. "What?" I ask. I hope I didn't say anything out loud.

"What really happened last night?" Saidie asks. I shrug and smile a little. "She told you. We were working really hard and got tired so we fell asleep." I say. See that's not a lie. We worked so hard that even _I_ was tired for a few hours. Saidie rolls her eyes as she sighs and stands up.

"Whatever. Tonight you better be at home…and you." She stands in front of me. "If I found out you two did anything other than work on music…the real type of music…I'm going to be back and you're not going to like my visit." She says. I never like her visits.

"Okay." I say, not trying to start an argument. She shakes her head and walks out of the house. I shake my head. I started liking her because she was bossy and that's a turn on…but now it's just annoying. "Well that was fun." Jude mumbles. I look at her and smirk.

"I've done things that were way more fun than that, girl." I say with a smile as I sit down on the couch. "Really? And what would those things be?" She asks in a flirty voice. "How about I show and tell." I respond before kissing her lightly on the lips. She giggles and pulls away.

"I'm going to take a shower." She says. Again? Didn't we just take one? "Why?" I ask her. "Because the last shower that I took I didn't get very clean…besides I'm all sticky from that whipped cream." She responds. Oh I get her even stickier. She looks at me and smirks.

"What?" I ask. "I heard that." She says. "Heard what?" I say. I must have said that out loud. "You just…nevermind. I'll be back, Quincy." She says as she stands up and walks up the stairs. Damn I love her hips. She switched on purpose. I know she knew I would look. That girl drives me crazy.

I lean back and pick up my remote and begin to go through all of my channels. When I finally get to something watchable I hear a knock on the door. It better not be Saidie. I stand up and walk to the front and answer the door. Oh my god. Rachael. This isn't good.

"Hi, sexy." She says in a sexy voice as she leans against the doorway. Tommy don't look her up and down. Too late. She's wearing a really short skirt with a skin tight tank top. Tommy stop. Jude is right upstairs. Rachael gently pushes me out of the way and walks into the house. She stops, turns around, and gives me a seductive look.

"Want to play?" She asks. No. I shake my head. "Why not?" She asks. "Rachael you said you were threw with me." I said. She really did. Just last week. "Aw, Tommy you know I didn't mean it. I was just upset." She walks up to me and rubs my chest. God she is going to make this hard. No pun intended.

"Well I think you were right. We do need to stop having sex." I say. We really only called each other when we need sum. I even admit that. Hell the girl was on my speed dial. She should consider herself lucky also. Whenever I would get pissed off at Jude I would call her and we would have sex and she would get all of my aggression.

"Tommy you always say that but we both know you don't mean it. Besides, I'm feeling sweet." She whispers in my ear. I swallow hard but shake my head. She isn't going to break me. Who cares if all of my blood is rushing to Tommy jr...quickly. I remove her hand from my chest.

"Well this time I'm serious. You have to go." I say. She looks at me and smiles. This girl never gives up. She pushes me against the wall and kisses me. Don't kiss back. Don't kiss back. Don't even close you're eyes. Damn there goes that tongue thing that I love. Tommy don't.

I push her away and wipe my mouth. "Rachael, you have to go." I say, opening the door. "You're serious?" She asks. More serious than what I've ever been. "Yes." I say. She shakes her head. "You'll call me later. Bye Tom." She says as she walks out. I slam the door and shake me head. My heart drops when I look up.

"Jude how long have you been there?" I ask. She shakes her head and gives me a pissed off look. Oh god, this isn't going to be good………………….

Okay there is a really long awaited update. Guess what?? I'm out for Thanksgiving break! And you know what that means?? Updates, Updates, Updates, and MORE updates. And you guess so deserve them. And I'm so happy I have time to do them!! I already have four pages of In Jude Harrison's Mind typed and one page of Tour of Forgivness Typed. This week you get updates! Lol okay…enough rambling…tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

I run up the stairs and into my bedroom where I see Jude getting dressed. Great. The one fuckin time when I'm actually innocent, she doesn't believe me. And what the hell was Rachael doing up in the daytime anyways? She's usually a night owl. Oh well. No time to think about it now. Now I have to give my cutest face ever and pray to God that it works.

"Jude, what are you doing?" I ask. Yeah, I know. That's the stupidest question in the world but it was an opening question. Too bad I didn't get an answer. All I got was a glare then an eye roll. Yeah she's really pissed. I honestly didn't do anything though. For once in my life.

"Look Jude, you came at the wrong moment. I didn't kiss her back." I say. She looks at me then rolls her eyes again. Dammit I wish she didn't look so cute when she's mad. She shakes her head and grabs her purse, now fully dressed. I grab her arm but from the glare and look she gave me I quickly let go.

"Honestly. If you had been there 20 seconds before you would have heard me tell her to go home." I say. She gives me a disgusted look. "Yeah so you could get me out the house probably." She says. Hey I resent that comment. I would never do Jude that way. Now any other girl, yes, but not Jude. I do have morals.

"Give me a little credit, Harrison. I just turned down someone for you." I say. She shakes her head. "If that's how you turn down girls then I got ripped off for 2 years." She says. She's a real comedian. "Jude I'm serious. I was telling her to leave only she wouldn't believe me. And then you came down right when she kissed me. I pushed her away." I say. Wow it feels kinda good telling the truth.

"Bullshit. That's every guy's excuse, Quincy." She replies. Okay so that's not the answer I was expecting. I grab hold of her hands and look at her deep in the eyes. "I'm telling you the truth, Jude." I say slowly. She has to believe me. Hell I believe myself. She continues to look at me in the eye for a few moments then shakes her head. You have got to be kidding me.

"Jude do you honestly think that I'm so selfish and coldhearted that I would kiss another girl the morning after we have finally had sex? Do you seriously think that I would spend 2 and a half years trying to get you into my bed and then mess it up the next day? If you do then maybe you don't really know me, girl." I say. She looks back into my eyes, looking back and forth. I'm guessing she's trying to figure out if I'm telling the truth or not. Luckily I am.

"I guess you wouldn't be _that_ stupid." She says with a small smile. I smile widely. "Nope." I respond. She smiles as she stands on her tip toes and leans in to kiss me. She pulls back when she gets just centimeters away from my lips. What the hell?

"I'm not kissing you until your brush your teeth. Kissing you right now would be like kissing whatever-her-name-is." She says. I laugh. Hmm Jude kissing Rachael. That would be hot. Really hot. I wonder if Jude would ever kiss another girl in front of me. Only it has to be a hot girl. No one like Patsy or Kat. Don't get me wrong, they are…okay…but they just aren't boner hot. Now if Jude was to make out with…Saidie then yes, that would be hot. Too bad it would never happen since they are sisters. Is the fact that I just wanted Jude to make out with her sister wrong? No. Not in my books.

"I guess you don't want to kiss me, Quincy." I hear Jude say. I look at her. "What would give you that impression?" I ask. "You haven't moved to go brush your teeth." She says. Oh yeah. I was too wrapped up thinking about her girl on girl action. I smile at her before walking into the bathroom. I wonder if what she say is true. If she was to kiss me after I just kissed Rachael…correction….after Rachael just kissed _me _then would it be like her kissing Rachael? I mean Rachael's scent would still be in my mouth so I guess technically she is right. I know I defiantly wouldn't want to kiss her if Spiederman or Jamie had just had their tongues down her throat. Yeah, so Jude makes a good point. You can't kiss your girlfriend right after you have kissed another girl…or in this case another girl has kissed you. Hmm well since that is true than half of the Canadian girls have kissed each other. Yeah that just bought me a one way ticket to hell.

"Okay, my teeth and mouth are clean. Let's make out." I say to Jude with a smile as I walk back into the room. She looks at me and smiles as she shakes her head. Hey, what's with the head-shaking? I bet if I was to ask Saidie or Porsha to make out with me they would jump on my lap and go at it. Hmm that would be great if both of them sat on my lap and kissed me. No, Tommy, bad. Damn I have been single way too long.

"You know while you were in the bathroom I was thinking." Jude says. Dear God, this can't be good. I sit down on my bed, knowing I wasn't about to like whatever it was that she was about to say. This girl could seriously pass as bipolar, I swear. I mean one minute she is mad as hell, the next she forgives me, then after that she actually thinks about the fact that she has forgiven me. And people say I'm complicated. No, not compared to this girl.

"And what were you thinking about, Harrison?" I ask. I know exactly what she was thinking about. Watch. "I let you get away with too many things." She says. See, I told you. I sigh mentally, not wanting her to hear. "Like…" I say. I've learned that in times like these it's better to play dumb, because if you act like you know exactly what she's talking about then that's like telling her you know what you did and you were wrong.

"Don't act dumb, Quincy. How do I know you honestly and truthfully didn't kiss her back? From where I was standing and what I saw, it was just Tom Quincy doing what he always does." She says. I fought back the urge to say 'maybe you need glasses'. I know that wouldn't have helped the situation any.

"See you can't even justify yourself right now." She says. Okay, Quincy. Carefully think out what you are about to say to her. Word EVERYTHING carefully. This is Jude we're talking about. You can say one wrong thing and she will go off. Think. And it can't be cliché. I wish Jude fell for cliché lines like every other girl. Well saidie didn't fall for them either. I guess it's just a Harrison thing.

"Quincy!" Jude yells snapping her fingers in front of my face. I jerk my head up to her. She was now standing over me. Shit, now she's mad. I really think too much. Now I'm going to have to make sure whatever I say is REALLY good. Wait who am I kidding? This is Jude. She pissed off now so whatever I say she is going to think it's a lie. I love the girl but she has a hot head.

"Sorry, look Jude, I already told you. Despite my not-so-smart ways, I really wouldn't cheat on you the morning after we have sex." I say. Jude rolls her eyes. See, I told you she was going to think that that was a lie. There's no getting through to this girl when she's pissed. And what makes it even worse is the fact that she looks so sexy right now.

"Whatever Quincy. I don't buy that." She says. Hmm well I can tell that talking about this isn't going to work. So maybe I should _show_ her that I really was innocent. We already made through the first night. So now its time to move on to phase two: angry sex. I was gentle all last night so now its time to be the real Tom Quincy. Now I just hope that she doesn't try to smack me when I touch her. I stand up and put my hands on her hips. She jerks away. That reaction wasn't completely unexpected.

"What do you think you're doing, Quincy?" She asks. I just smile. "Well since you won't believe me when I say I was innocent and I'm sorry, I'm just going to have to show you how sorry and innocent I am." I reply. The corners of her mouth twitch. Go ahead and smile girl, you know you want to.

"Quincy, I'm being serious here." She says in a tone that was as angry as it was 45 seconds ago. Yes, I'm breaking her down a little. All I have to do is stay charming and we will be in bed in less than 5 minutes. She looks at me in the eyes, as if reading my mind. Shit, I hope she can't honestly do that.

"And I know what you are thinking Quincy." She says. Not possible. "And what is it you think I'm thinking, Miss Harrison?" I ask. I'm not giving up. No way. "You think that all you have to do is flirt with me a little, make me smile then whisper in my ear and I will be right back in that bed with you.

Damn. She is really good at that whole reading the mind thing. I'm going to have to remember that from now on I'm never going to look her in the eye while I'm thinking. Yeah, that should be easy to do. I can just stare at her breasts, which by the way look better unclothed. Really better.

"Quincy!" Jude says waving her hand in front of my face. Now what did I do? I didn't say anything! "Huh? Yeah, sorry, what did I do now?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Well besides the fact that your eyes were glued to my chest a few seconds ago…?" She says. Okay so maybe the whole look at her breasts instead of her eyes thing wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Sorry, Harrison. You know it really doesn't matter what I say right now. You're still going to be pissed off. So why don't we just stop talking about how we…well you feel and start showing." I say. Okay maybe I should have processed that sentence in my head before I spoke it because from the look Jude just got on her face, I defiantly said something wrong.

You know it's funny. I spend 95 of my time thinking. But when it comes to the point and time where I need to actually think before I speak, somehow I manage not to. How that works, I have no fuckin idea. I don't think I'm going to have time to figure out how that happened because Jude is packing her bags, which means I need to do some quick talking, apologizing and possibly begging.

"Jude, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that." I say. That's a good start. She looks at him. "Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" She asks. Damn. This girl knows me too well. I honestly don't know what I'm apologizing for. What I do know is that normally all girls want is an apology. They never said us men had to know _what_ we were apologizing for.

"I'm apologizing for what I said earlier. I should of said that." I say. I'd say that was convincing, wouldn't you? Jude smirks. "Quincy you probably don't even know what you said earlier. You always daze off." She says. I can't argue with the girl on that one. But if she was in my position she would to. I mean I have an active mind. It's not my fault I always have to think about sex…or anything sex related.

"Like now…" She says. I look at her. Damn. I did it again. "Sorry, but where are you going?" I ask. She now had her cell phone in hand and keys to her car in the other. "I need to think about your loyalty and trustworthiness. Last night was big, Quincy. And I think that we need to think about whatever happens after that…separately." She says.

I'll tell you what's supposed to happen after last night. We were supposed to spend all morning have more sex. And then after sex we were supposed to get something to eat and then we were supposed to go back to having sex, only taking breaks to rehydrate. Do you get the whole 'we were supposed to have a lot more sex' thing I'm aiming at?

"So you have to leave to think about what's going to happen?" I ask her. She nods her head. "Yes, because I have a feeling that if I stay here I'm going to scream and yell at you." She says. Okay the screaming part is okay; so is the yelling part, as long as she is yelling my name in a passionate out of breath tone.

"What happened to letting me show you things?" I ask her. I really do have a lot to show her. A whole lot. "Bye Tommy." Was her response to that. She walks out my door. Okay so apologizing and quick talking didn't work, so that leaves begging. I hate to do it, but hey at least it's in my own home and no one else can see or hear. I grab her arm when she is half way down the stairs. She stops and sighs.

"Jude please don't leave. I said I was sorry. You know I have the tendency to say things without thinking, girl." I say, trying to give her a cute face. She smiles a little and rolls her eyes, shaking her head. I take this as my cue to continue. I know that look. That look tells me she is semi close to caving in.

"Just come back up to the room, please?" I say, giving her my cute eyes. She bites her bottom lip. But just when I think she is about to give in she shakes her head, as if telling herself not to. Damn it never used to be this hard to convince her to do stuff. Why is it hard now?

"Quincy I'm not leaving because of what you said earlier. You were right, I was going to take whatever you said the wrong way because I was and am mad." She says. Oh so that's what I said earlier? Oh in that case I shouldn't of apologized because I was right. Oh, well. Too late now.

"I am leaving because the first thing I saw this morning when I got out of bed was your lips on another girl." She says. You know I wish Jude had short term memory lost. It would really help. Somehow between all the begging and apologizing and mental thinking, I forgot about the fact that the only reason I am in the hot seat is because of that fake breasted girl Rachael. Why are all evil women attracted to me?

"Jude I already explained to you that that wasn't my fault!" I say. Why won't she believe me? I'm mean I know I have a bad history but I already told this girl I would never lie to her, ever. Okay so maybe last night I lied a little by saying she was mind-blowing. She wasn't bad for a beginner but she wasn't mind-blowing. She was amazing, breathtaking and sexy and defiantly made my nymphoic ways come out, but not mind-blowing. But I only said that lie to make her feel comfortable.

"Yeah, Quincy, it wasn't your fault. I heard you the first hundred times you told me. I just need time to think." She says. Okay so maybe she should do that on her own. I know that if she stays here what I'm going to do to her is going to leave her thoughtless. I'm still not cocky though. Just stating the truth.

"But you can think here." I say. I still don't want her to leave. She shakes her head. "The fact that you are begging is cute, but it's not going to work, Tommy. Just let me go." She says, making her way back down the stairs. Okay so when girls are crying and hysterical I have been told, by almost all of my exes, that us guys are supposed to hold them tightly and don't let them go. What do you do when the girl is sane and calm?

"But I don't want you to leave." I say. Yeah, that's right, Quincy. When all else fells, act like a little kid. Jude turns around, standing in front of the door. Did it work? God, if you like me at all, which if you don't then you have a hell of a good reason not to, you will let Jude stay.

"Bye, Quincy. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She says before opening the door and walking out. Dammit. How is it possible that all my techniques failed? That has never happened before. I think I need to sit down and think about everything that has happened within the last half hour.

I woke up from a night of hot, sweaty, illegal sex with Jude, innocently went downstairs to answer the door, was almost seduced by Rachael, who even after I told her several times to go home, kissed me, which Jude saw, which obviously pissed her off; while I'm here actually innocent for once in my whole life. I go upstairs and tell Jude that it wasn't my fault. She believes me but within a ten minute period she questions her forgivness, which results into me begging and apologizing and doing everything in my power to change her mind. When the end result is: she left anyways and now here I am thinking about what just happened.

Yeah even after analyzing all of that I still don't get how that happen. I mean I was supposed to give her a cute and innocent face as I apologized, Jude was supposed to get wet, I was supposed to kiss her, she was supposed to push me on to the bed and right now instead of me sitting here thinking, I am supposed to be upstairs in bed with her making my bed squeak. But am I? No.

I sit and rethink everything over once last time before coming to a realization: I need to talk to Kwest. He may never get any but he is somewhat wise when it comes to relationship crisis. I stand up and go upstairs and get into the shower.

45 Minutes Later……

I never would of thought the day would come when I would go to G Major on my day off just to see Kwest. I would come to see Jude on my day off but not _Kwest_. And yet as I walk through the doors to G Major I'm in search for my best friend since age 15, Kwest. He better have good advice. It not only should be good, it should be useful.

I walk in to Studio 1 and see Kwest with his feet in the empty chair next to him, eating a sandwich. Kwest Chapman, hardest working man at G Major. He looks up at me then at his sandwich then rubs his eyes. You know me and Kwest have been friends forever but sometimes I still don't understand him.

"Okay, I have dreamt about eating big sandwiches like this at work but you have never been in the dream." Kwest says. I roll my eyes. Even though I'm the one that got kicked out of school in 7th grade, Kwest asks like the dummy. Sometimes I wonder if he is acting.

"Shut up, man. I need to talk to you." I say, throwing his feet out of the chair so I could sit in it. He sits up straight in his chair and looks at me. Jude looking at me is okay, but Kwest….not so much. I hope it hasn't been that long since he has gotten some. I don't know if I'd be able to stay best friends with him if he was not hetero anymore. I know I'm sexy and it wouldn't be comforting if he was always trying to sneak looks at me. I get that enough from the female staff here.

"What are you looking at?" I ask. This had gone on for at least 15 seconds. That's 14.5 more than he needs to look at me. "You look like you got sum last night, so I don't know why you have that whole confused and don't know what to do look and tone." He says. Hmm he is pretty good.

"I did get some last night." I state. Okay, now I'm going to try my hardest not to have this conversation sounding like a frat jerk that just scored. This is Jude we're talking about. Any other girl I would brag and brag and brag but I'm not going to do Jude like that. I have way to much respect. Besides it took me over two years to finally hit it. I'm not going to mess up by saying something stupid to Kwest, who when it comes to Jude, has a big mouth.

"From who? Rachael?" He asks. I love how he just automatically thinks its Rachael. You would think I was sprung over her if you listened to Kwest and her. I'm not. She just knows what she's doing in bed. But we're not going to go over that because in case you forgot she is the bitch that started all this stupid drama.

"No, not from Rachael." I say. Kwest looks at me. "Then from who? Melissa? No she was a hit it and quit it girl. What about Katy? No you said boning her was like boning a virgin. How about Sydney? You said she had great legs and you would defiantly have sex with her again." He says. You know the sad thing about the list he just mentioned is…I had sex with all those girls in one week. Well I wouldn't call that sad I would call that…fulfilling my needs. Yeah, that works.

"No it was neither of them. It was with someone I have been dying to have sex with for the past two and a half years. Someone who I have been literally yearning for almost every night lately." I say. If he doesn't get that then I can tell the rest of this conversation is going to be pointless. Kwest, who had taken a bite of his sandwich, coughs and begins to hit his chest. He gets it.

"What? When? How? Was it good? Tell me everything!" He says once he finally stops choking. I chuckle. Remember Quincy, don't go about this conversation like all your others. Be respectable. Okay well what is respectable when talking about sex? I guess it wouldn't be right to say that at one point in time I had Jude's legs on my shoulders and she was hitting way more high notes than I've ever heard her hit here in the studio. Yeah that wouldn't be respectable.

"Well to answer your questions in order, Jude and I had sex. It was last night. And the how part, well see there's this bird and this bee and—" I get cut off by him hitting me in the arm. I laugh. He's the dummy that asked the question. I was just answering it. Hopefully he hasn't honestly forgotten how to have sex.

"Just shut up smartass and tell me the details." He says. Respectable. This is going to be hard. "Do you want me to shut up or tell you the details? It's not possible to do both." I say. I love being a smartass. I think that's a big reason why I love Jude so much. You can always count on her to have a smartass comment about something.

"Man, you're really pushing me." Kwest says. I laugh. "Okay, so she came over to my house last night. We sat in the Jacuzzi for a bit. I made her dinner. During the whole Jacuzzi and dinner thing we were typical Tommy and Jude." I say. Kwest chuckles.

"Flirting and touchy-feely and those supposed-to-be sneak glances at each other." He confirms more to himself than to me. Damn. I can't even argue with that comment. But I won't let him know that I'm saying he's right. I'll just change the subject.

"Anyways, somehow she talked me in to letting her have some wine." I say. Kwest looks up. "Man, tell me you did not get the girl drunk just so she would have sex with you." He says. Hey, I would never do that to any girl. Now I may have to intoxicate myself if the girl is exactly boner beautiful, but I would never make the _girl_ drunk. Especially Jude.

"Man I have been trying to have sex with her for the past 2 and a half years. If I didn't get her drunk within the first month of knowing her do you think I would do it now?" I ask. Kwest nods and shrugs, silently telling me I am right. Good.

"Anyways, stuff just happened." I say, concluding my story. That's the best I can do without going into details. Kwest looks up. "What? That's it. Just "stuff just happened?"" He asks. I nod my head. That's all he's getting out of me. Besides he needs to help me with the whole Rachael thing.

"That's a ripoff. What happened to the old Tommy that would go into juicy details?" He asks. I had sex with the girl I have been wanting to have sex with for what seems like forever. "Nothing. But look I got a problem." I say. Kwest looks at me and smirks. I hate that smirk so much. I've had dreams about strangling him with that stupid smirk on his face.

"What's wrong? Tommy Q a minute man now?" He asks. You know I'm not sure if that was the straightest comment someone could make. Not only that…he's insulting me when he hasn't came close to a girl's 'area' in at least 4 months. He might as well be a born again virgin.

"You know what, I'm going to ignore that last statement." I say. Kwest laughs. "What's up?" He asks. Well the blood in Tommy Jr was up this morning before Rachael came over and fucked things up.

"Rachael came over this morning." I start. Kwest gives me a so-what look. I keep quiet. He'll get it in a minute. After a few more seconds his eyes open wide. "Oh! Jude was still there?" He asks. I nod my head. He laughs and shakes his head, knowing that it was already bad.

"There's more. She kissed me." I say. Kwest drops his sandwich and hits his head. A little overdramatic but it is Kwest we're talking about. He turns to me. "T, _she_ kissed you?" He asks. I know what he means. It is hard for anybody to believe me when I say that for once I actually resisted a kiss from a girl. Well I did resist Jude the first time we kissed but that is because back then I was into older girls and I couldn't believe I was actually falling for a 16 year old. That was a long time ago.

"Man, I know you're not going to believe me but, she honestly kissed me. I pushed her away." I say. Kwest squints his eyes at me, as if trying to see if I am telling the truth. He should know when I'm telling the truth….I'm hoping he can tell when I'm telling the truth. After a few seconds he nods his head.

"But I'm guessing Jude saw." He says. I sigh, making him take that as my answer. He shakes his head and a smile forms in the corner of his mouth. I'm glad that makes him smile. Asshole. "What are you smiling for?" I ask. He shakes his head and chuckles a little.

"You and Jude have the worst fate sometimes. I mean the morning after you two _finally_ have sex you mess up by kissing another girl, pissing her off." Kwest says. Hey I didn't kiss her! "I didn't kiss her, man." I say. He nods his head. "I know but you get what I mean." He says. I sigh and rub my eyes.

"By the way Jude is here." Kwest says, mouth full of food. I take a moment to translate what he just said. When I realize what he just said I give him a are-you-serious-look. He nods his head, taking another bite of his sandwich. I thought she was going home? Why would she come here? I pause. The same reason why I can her. She need someone to talk to.

"She's talking to Saidie isn't she?" I ask. I really hope it's Saidie. Actually I wish it isn't anybody but Saidie is a hell of a lot better than Portia. Kwest nods his head again. I swear if he doesn't stop eating that damn sandwich I'm going to shove it down his throat.

"Man, help. I don't know what to do. I tried telling her the truth, which she didn't believe…"I say. Kwest laughs. "I wouldn't believe you either." He says. I hit him and continue. "I tried begging, apologizing, flirting and I even gave her a million cute faces but nothing worked." I said. Kwest sits back in his chair and begins to think. Finally, he is going to help me.

"You told her that Rachael kissed you and that she walked in at the wrong time?" He asks. I nod my head. "Over and over again." I say. He nods and goes back to thinking. I sigh and begin to bounce my leg up and down, growing impatient.

"Send her flowers." He says, finally. What? Flowers? That's the best he's got? I could of thought of that on my own! I look at him. "Flowers, Kwest? That's all you got, man?" I ask. He smiles and nods his head. "T, man, you messed up really bad." He says. I open my mouth to argue that I didn't do anything but he cuts me off.

"I know you didn't necessarily do anything but still. She's pissed. And not to mention she's in there talking to her sister, who hates you a lot right now." He says. I sigh. He's right. Saidie is probably souping her head up right now of "I told you so" and "You should have listened to me" and "Tommy is never going to change." God, why did Rachael have to come over this morning?

"So about them flowers…" I say, looking up at kwest. He smiles. "I'd say roses, and lost of 'em." He says. I nod my head. That will help a little but I know she is going to need more than that. I really did mess up. But I'm Tommy Quincy, I'll make it up, I always do.

"Whatever you do, make sure it's good." He says. I nod my head. "Already ahead of you. Thanks." I say. Kwest nods his head. "That's what I'm here for." He says. I smirk. "No you're here to eat all of G Major's food." I say. He flicks me off before going back to his sandwich. I laugh as I stand up and walk out of the studio.

I walk to the front and see Jude sitting on Saidie's desk. Damn. There's no way I'm getting passed her without her noticing me. I sigh. Well maybe I will work the charm now, then give her the roses and stuff later. Whatever I do, I have to do it fast because she just glanced over here. I run my fingers though my hair, straiten out my clothes and casually walk over to her.

The second I reach the desk Saidie looks my up and down and shakes her head. I shake my head and try not to think of it; even though she is a bitch and I can't believe I ever dated her. Okay breathe Quincy. You're not supposed to think about that Harrison, you're supposed to think about the Harrison that you had in your bed last night. At that last thought I look at Jude, who has one of her what-do-you-want-and-don't-give-me-any-bullshit looks on her face. I smile a little.

"Can I talk to you over here for a minute?" I ask. She glances at Saidie who shakes her head. Jude looks back at me and bites her bottom lip. "No, whatever you have to say you can say it to me right here." She says. She looks so cute when she tries to have a backbone. I smile.

"Well I was just wondering if me and you could go to my car and maybe talk." I say. I give her one of my begging smiles. She bites her bottom lip again and clicks her fingernails on the desk. "Please." I add. She rolls her eyes and turns to Saidie, who in return rolls her eyes, sighs, and shakes her head. I guess the whole rolling the eye thing runs in the family.

"You have five minutes, Quincy." She says. I smile and watch her walk in front of me, towards the door. Okay, so now I need to start thinking of every compliment I've ever heard. I need to make sure my hair is perfect, that way when and if I say the wrong thing I will still look good. I need to make sure you can still smell my new cologne and most of all, I need to make sure I have a condom in my pocket. If this works out, and she forgives me, I'm going to have sex with her in the back of my car.

Jude turns to me when we get to the car and waits. I smile and unlock the car door and let her in. She smiles. She's already started to forgive me. I give her 4 minutes. 3 and a half if I use my hands and work my magic. It's time for Tom Quincy to do what he does best……..

Wow bet you didn't expect an update did you! lol. Okay so honesty time….I didn't necessarily forget about my fics its just that I've been so caught up in other things that I haven't had time. I have even missed two episodes of the new season. I know I am becoming a terrible instant star fan. Next on the update list is What Really Goes On In Their Minds. That should be out sometime this weekend since it doesn't take that long. Again, I'm really sorry for my lack of updates. I hope all of my readers still read. The bright side is…summer break is near so I will have all the time in the world to update. Okay enough of my talking, please tell me what you all think!


End file.
